Guardian Angel
by zoepeanut
Summary: Full summary inside. Also a crossover with the Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare, though it is not necessary to read the books to read this story. Follows the plot of Clockwork Angel using characters from Rise of the Guardians and Frozen. The first chapter contains the summary and background information about the setting, skip over if you simply want to begin reading the story.
1. Background and Summary

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Infernal Devices, Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians.

This chapter is for anyone reading this that is not familiar with Cassandra Clare's books and the world of Shadowhunters. Feel free to skip if you are familiar with it, it is simply an explanation for what the setting is for the story.

Shadowhunters- Half angels that fight against demons. Using a pencil-like tool known as a _stele_ they create runes that can have various enhancements. An example would _iratzes_ which heal wounds, though there are others that they use to give them strength, speed, and strong memories.

Downworlders- Term used for beings associated with the shadow world (world unknown to humans) that are not Shadowhunters. They include the Fair Folk, Werewolves, Warlocks, and Vampires.

Demons- beings that live in other dimensions. They come in various sizes and appearances, but they desire to feed on the life of our world and ultimately destroy it.

Warlocks- Also known as the Children of Lilith, they are the children of a human and a demon. Their demonic blood allows them to use magic for various things and all of them have some sort of mark that identifies them as a demon (Ex: Cat eyes, taloned hands, abnormal coloring.). In addition to that, they are immortal, but as they age, they slowly lose the ability to feel specific emotions until nothing remains at the end of their life.

Vampires- Also known as Children of the Night/Night Children, they are humans with a demon infection. Created from humans that have tasted vampire blood before being killed by them, they feed on blood and are a lot like traditional vampires, dying when out in the sun and unable to walk upon holy ground.

Fair Folk- Also known as Fairies, they are immortal and mysterious beings. Two theories exist about how they are born, but the more common belief is that they are the children of angels and demons. They are unable to tell lies and have incredible beauty, but they know how to manipulate the truth and be incredibly deceitful using only facts. They live in their own realm, under the rule of a queen.

Werewolves- Also known as the Children of the Moon, they are beings with a demon infection much like vampires. They are constantly at war with the Night Children, often theorized to be the result of a feud between the two races of demons that passed on the infections to the original werewolves. A bit from a werewolf has a 1 in 3 chance of making someone a wolf as well and they transform by free will, through being overly emotional, or by being forced to transform during a full moon.

Mundane: Shadowhunter term for humans/non-downworlders.

Parabatai- Term used to describe a partner for a shadowhunter. They go through a big ceremony where they receive permanent runes and take an oath to protect each other at all times. They are meant to protect one another and are able to draw strength from their partner.

The Accords- For this story, they are recently made laws in the Shadow World that protect the Downworlders from feuds with Shadowhunters. There has always been discontent between them, due to Shadowhunters feeling superior to the other races and looking down upon them for having any connection to demons. The Accords are meant to preserve peace between them, though there are still times when they fail to work.

 **Summary** : Elsa Herondale is a shadowhunter, trained to fight demons and protect our world. She fights alongside her _parabatai_ , Anna Carstairs. One night, they begin to investigate the murder of a young human girl, only to become involved in something far bigger than they imagined. Elsewhere, Jack Frost Gray is a young man, who has just lost his Aunt to a tragic illness. With no where else to go, Jack journeys to London where he plans on living with his brother, Aster. However, plans don't always work out as intended and Jack learns that there is something strange about himself and the world he lives in. There are beings that exist that aren't quite human, and he is one of them.

This is just a brief overview of the world created by Cassandra Clare. This story takes place in London in the late 1800s, but since I am not too good with history, feel free to correct me if anything seems too out of place for that era. If you have any other questions about The Infernal Devices, feel free to PM me or leave a question in a review. With that out of the way, the story can now begin! I hope you enjoy, as always, I do not own anything, it is all the property of Disney, Cassandra Clare, and Dreamworks.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or The Infernal Devices.

The demon exploded in a shower of ichor and guts.

Elsa Herondale jumped back, holding her hands to her chest as she tried to hide what had just happened. This was getting worse, fighting demons at night. She had to control her fear, if she wanted to keep her curse hidden. Glancing down at the ground, she watched the demon disappear, taking her weapon with it and leaving nothing but a puddle of ichor and water on the ground. Thankfully, no one had seen her attack. She had been alone, while her _parabatai_ had been distracted elsewhere.

"Anna!" Elsa called out, glancing around to try and find her partner. "Where are you? I've destroyed the demon!" she called out. When there was no answer, she sighed and began to try and search for her. Sometimes, her _parabatai_ could get so distracted, forgetting that there was danger nearby. It worried her, but that was not the issue right now. She retraced her steps, walking between the docks and next to the river as she searched for her partner. As she did so, she began to feel a familiar burning sensation on her face. Some of the demon's ichor must have splashed back at her, burning her skin. Using the sleeve of her gear, she wiped it away and tried to ease some of the irritation. When she got back, then she would get an iratze, but for now she had to make sure Anna hadn't found more trouble.

"Anna Carstairs, where are you?" Elsa yelled out again, not concerned about being heard. This was the benefit of being glamoured. While she might be here, in the streets with others, they could not see her or hear her words. She did not have to be overly concerned with hiding her movements, though at times she could startle others if she did too much. One time, she had gotten her arm caught on someone's coat, pulling them backwards and sending them falling towards the ground. While she had winced at the pain she must have caused, the man only glanced around in confusion, trying to find the person who had pulled such a prank on him. That was what made her slightly more cautious as she walked through the streets, careful to avoid walking into others and frightening them.

"Over here! Can't you see the witch light? I thought I was making it obvious!" Anna complained, responding to Elsa's call. Groaning at her friend's response, she turned and followed her directions. "The Shax Demon has been eliminated, Anna. It is time for us to return to-" Elsa was staying, but stopped when she saw what Anna interrupted her. "I heard you the first time, Elsa. No need to get so fussy about it." she complained again, her focus clearly somewhere else.

Glancing at her friend, Elsa couldn't help the small wave of pity that fell over her. She had been told that Anna was once very beautiful, with bright red hair and deep green eyes that always sparkled when she smiled. Now, she could see hair that was silver, paler than her own blond hair. Even Anna's eyes matched that color, the color of her hair, and her skin had grown much paler over the past few years. "Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa asked, worried that she might be unwell right now.

Ignoring her question, Anna knelt down in the alley by something that Elsa should have seen sooner. "What do you think happened to her?" Anna whispered, clearly feeling sympathetic for the girl. It was obvious that this wasn't done by the demon, but it was still horrific to see. Such a young girl, killed ruthlessly in an alley. "It wasn't the demon. There are too many stab wounds for that." Elsa commented, kneeling down by her _parabatai_. In response, Anna held out a small knife. "I found it next to her. Look at the ouroboros on the blade. Doesn't it seem strange?" Anna asked, trying to solve this mystery. Once, deaths like these had hit her much harder. She used to cry for days afterwords, but more and more missions had given her tougher skin. While she was still disturbed by what she saw, she was able to talk calmly about it for now.

"She was probably a mundane, foolish enough to try summoning a demon." Elsa suggested, knowing what the symbol meant to humans who dealt with the occult. "But why would the demon stab her to death? It just doesn't make sense." Anna asked, standing up straight and helping her friend up as well. "Looks like we've got some investigating to do, then. Care to join me?" Elsa offered, holding a hand out to her sister. Anna nodded, taking her sister's hand and beginning the search. Together, they would find the person responsible for that poor girl's death. It was their job, after all, to protect humans from the darker parts of this world. They were Shadowhunters and they would do anything to keep this city safe.

Jack Frost Gray had always been a fun-loving boy. He had lived at home, with his Aunt and brother after the death of his parents. He would always play pranks on Aster, while Aunt Harriet grew amused at his tricks. As he grew older, she would tell him to be more careful and that he would never find a wife playing games like he did. Jack didn't care, though. He only wanted to have fun, to have a smile on his face every day. When his Aunt gifted him with a trinket from his mother, he found it strange but kept it nonetheless. It was a necklace, with an angel hanging from the chain. Jack Frost never took it off, but he kept it hidden underneath his shirt in case anyone saw it. He didn't want to look too girly, wearing jewelry like women.

Today, though, his mind was lost in the past. His smile had grown darker, after the death of his Aunt so soon after his brother had left for London. Today, he would finally see Aster again. He was holding the necklace against his chest, thinking about how his brother had sent for him so soon after his Aunt's death. All of Aster's letters had described how wonderful London was, but right now Jack just couldn't see it. The sky was grey and muggy, with fog covering the harbor as the boat drifted into town. It looked like it was about to rain, but Jack decided that he could still have some fun here. Splashing around in the puddles, swimming in the river, there were endless possibilities. Even without the sun and warmth, he would be happy here.

It surprised him that Aster was happy here, though. His brother had always preferred warm temperatures, hating cold weather and anything related to snow. Spring had been his favorite season, but Jack preferred winter. Snow was the best tool for fun and pranks, especially when he was the one using it. He could still remember the snowball fights he had with friends back home, though Aster always refused to join. He would glare at Jack and go back to drawing, his favorite hobby at the time.

As a shout went up on the ship, Jack realized that they had arrived and the ship was anchored. It was time for him to get off and find his brother once more. He grinned and ran off to grab his bags, shoving people aside as he ran off the boat. People glared at him and his impatience, but Jack didn't care. He never cared about what others thought of him, always enjoying simply being himself. At least he was thin and small, that made it to where he didn't have to inconvenience others too much.

He stopped when he was on the dock, getting ready to search for his brother before glancing down at his reflection in the water. He still looked so young, even though he was already seventeen years old. His reflection showed a boy that looked like he was fourteen, with brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. His face wore a smile, one that was always present and seemed to make him look even more child-like. His smile faded and he sighed, shaking his head. He was doomed to look like a young boy forever, it seemed, but he didn't mind too much. It was time to search for his brother, anyway. Aster would be looking for him anytime now.

"Are you Mister Gray?" a voice asked from beside Jack, making him jump and turn around. He was tall, with a sweeping black coat and a tall hat that seemed to be collecting rainwater with ease. His eyes were strange as well, a dark golden color that burned as he stared at Jack. Jack felt slightly disturbed by his appearance, but he knew better than to judge by looks alone. After all, hadn't he just been thinking about his own child-like appearance? This man couldn't help how he was born either. If he knew Jack's name, then this man must know Aster as well. "What's Bunny want this time?" Jack asked with a grin, keeping his old nickname for his brother. Aster's middle name was Bunnymond and Jack enjoyed teasing him with the name, constantly calling him Bunny even when Aster begged him to stop. Eventually, he had come to accept the name and knew Jack would keep the nickname regardless of Aster's wishes.

"He has sent me. Follow me." the man said stiffly, making Jack roll his eyes and follow. "So serious. You need to learn how to have some fun." Jack commented, eventually realizing that this stranger would say nothing more to him. He moved quickly, annoying people almost as much as Jack had when he got off the boat. As rain fell down on them, they finally arrived at a carriage that was waiting for them. Inside, there was a women with an enormous hat that hid her face. "Mister Jackson Gray?" she asked, confirming his identity.

Jack nodded, trying to resist laughter at the women's hat. It was ridiculous that she would wear one that large, but it must be in fashion somewhere. He never understood fashion at all, preferring to dress comfortably rather than presentably. His plain blue shirt and brown trousers were proof of that mentality, getting him strange looks at times but not nearly as many looks as he got when he went out without shoes. Some people just didn't understand how uncomfortable they were, so Jack was forced to comply and wear shoes when he was in public at least.

Once he was inside, he realized that there was a second woman in the carriage. "Jack Gray. What a delight to make your acquaintance at last. I am Mrs. Black and this is my sister, Mrs. Dark. Your brother has sent us to accompany you to London." the shorter of the two said. Jack snorted, upset that his older brother insisted on giving him an escort. He could find London on his own, but it looked like he was stuck here now. "Of course. Aster couldn't bother coming himself, could he?" Jack said, shaking his head. Maybe Bunny was still mad about his last prank, even though it had been months ago. He missed his brother, but now he was angry and could care less about seeing Aster. Next time, Aster would greet him in person instead of sending others to do it for him.

"He was detained by business in London. Pitch couldn't spare him. He sent ahead a note for you, however." Mrs. Black told him, holding out a rolled-up bit of paper, that seemed to be wet with rain. Pitch Black was the name of the man who had offered Aster a job a few months ago. It was a great opportunity for his brother, the man that was known for picking fights with other kids and being far too hopeful about his future to work towards gaining his dreams. Jack felt a little better knowing it was work that kept his brother busy, but read the note to confirm their story. _They like being called the Dark Sisters, mate. Be careful with these two, they have a bit of a temper!_ It said, making Jack sigh. Of course he would send two angry women to deal with Jack. It was Bunny's way of getting revenge and keeping him from acting out. The handwriting matched his brother's, so Jack knew that Bunny had at least written the note.

Jack didn't really have anything else to worry about now, sitting inside the carriage and riding towards London. "I suggest you get comfortable, Jackson. We've got a long ride ahead of us." Mrs. Dark said, smiling and revealing a rather disturbing smile. Jack pressed his hand to the necklace hidden under his shirt, nodding at the women in response. At least he had this one piece of home left with him, to remind him of his parents and his Aunt. Soon, he would be reunited with Aster, the only surviving family member he had left. With a grim smile, Jack stared out the window of the carriage as they continued on their journey.


	3. Winter and Magic

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

 _Six weeks later_

"The Sisters would like to see you in their chambers, Mr. Gray." a feminine voice announced, getting Jack's attention. He had been reading, the only pastime he was allowed in this boring place, before Miranda arrived. She was always there to help out his captors, the ones who had brought him here and taught him that everything he knew was wrong. He was not human, nor was he normal. If he had learned under other circumstances, perhaps he would have had some fun with his new powers. It would be great for pranks, pretending to be someone else before revealing who he truly was. Instead, he was forced to painfully endure these training sessions with the Dark Sisters.

Jack considered resisting this time, but he had done so before and it ended terribly. He had gotten close to the door, managing to avoid the maid's grasp with his agile moves, only to discover that the Dark Sisters had magic of their own. They would stop him and force him to join them for another session, threatening to whip him if he resisted once more. While they had never followed through on that promise, Jack wasn't willing to risk having it actually happen this time. With a sigh, he set his boring book down and got up to get ready to see the Dark Sisters.

"Give me a sec. I've got to grab something first." Jack told her, searching for the other object he had been given in his captivity. It was a tall staff, plain and simple in its design with only a curved end at the top. He had been asked to take it and transform nearly a month ago, only to discover something even stranger about himself. As soon as his hand grasped the staff, he felt a rush of power within him that instantly cooled the normally sweltering room he was trained in. The staff itself had glowed and a bright white light had burst out of it, sending both him and the Dark Sisters sprawling onto the floor.

As he got up, Jack was surprised to see snow in the room. His training had only intensified since then, with the sisters teaching him how to control both his mysterious shape-shifting ability and this new control over snow and ice. Glancing in the mirror by his desk, Jack felt a twinge of disappointment at the face that looked back at him. This change had occurred when he got this ice power, the change to his entire appearance. His skin had gone deathly pale, and his hair had turned pure white. His eyes were an icy blue and he no longer recognized the face he saw. He supposed that it might have been a result of his shape-shifting ability, but Jack knew it was related to his ice magic. After all, it only made him look more like someone who lived in a place of eternal winter.

He gave himself a sad smile, knowing that even Aster wouldn't recognize him anymore. His brother was the only reason he hadn't tried harder to get out. He had learned early on that the Dark sisters held Bunny captive, just like himself. Jack was surprised that he missed the annoying guy, but he couldn't help it. Aster was his brother and despite all of their arguments and his pranks. Jack loved his brother. He had no proof that Aster was even alive at this point and Jack wondered if it was all for nothing. Was he completely alone in the world, with no one left that knew and loved him? Jack was afraid to know the answer and refused to think much further on it.

"It is time to come with me now. Mrs. Black and Mrs. Dark are waiting." Miranda said, getting impatient with Jack's antics. Grabbing the staff, Jack nodded and followed the girl. He was always polite to her, knowing that it was very possible that she was forced into this job against her will. Her features were dark, almost seeming to move with the shadows along the edge of the halls. Her clothes were pure black, regardless of the day, and her eyes were a golden yellow. Appearance wise, she was rather disturbing, but she acted polite enough for Jack to be kind to her in return. "Alright, let's get going! Maybe we'll have some fun today, after our lesson?" Jack asked, only to have her respond with silence. Miranda always did this, speaking only when necessary to give Jack orders. One day, he would break that habit of hers.

Jack always kept a smile on his face, despite his grim situation. He knew that while it was hard sometimes, this was for the best. After all, he was learning more about himself every day and he had this awesome new ability. He might dislike his captors, but there was a bright side to it. In his room, when no one was watching, he would use his powers for fun, making snow to play in and laughing in the night. If only someone was there to join him, maybe things would be better. As they arrived, Jack set his staff aside, knowing they would start with his shape-changing ability. They seemed far more concerned with that power than his ice powers, anyway.

Seated behind the desk, Mrs. Dark and Mrs. Black smiled at the newcomers. "Leave us now, Miranda." Mrs. Black announced, sending the servant away. Jack gave the girl a smile as she left, wanting her to know that Jack was here if she needed help. The girl ignored him, simply walking out silently and letting their lesson begin. "Come here, Jackson." Mrs. Dark said. He hated how they always used his full name, but nothing he did would change how they addressed him. He preferred his nickname, Jack, but they didn't seem pleased with it and insisted on calling him Jackson. As he did what they asked, he was handed a small pink bow. "Take this." she added, making Jack give her a small smirk.

"As much as I appreciate the gift, m'am, pink's not really my color." Jack told her, earning himself a glare and a slap from the woman. "Learn your place, Jackson. You will speak to us with respect and be grateful for the service we are doing you." Mrs. Black said angrily while Jack rubbed his cheek. He hated these women, but he had no choice other than to do as they asked. He knew he would have a far worse fate if he refused to follow instructions. "Sorry, m'am. I'm assuming you'd like me to use my power now?" he asked, closing his hand around the object. They nodded silently, waiting for Jack to get his practice for the day.

It had taken time for Jack to perfect his trick, but he now had mastered the art of becoming someone else. At first, he had been confused by their requests but he slowly began to understand. These objects were tied to their owners, giving them life and an essence within that Jack could sense and use to become them for as long as he wished. While it had hurt at first, Jack was now used to the feeling of his body changing shape and becoming someone else. The only time his change had failed in the last four months was when he had been given the staff. It had instantly become his own, losing any attachment to its previous owner and rendering it useless for his other gift.

As he closed his eyes, Jack began to search for the thread of the girl who had owned this bow. It came to light instantly, making him dig deeper and allow himself to transform. It felt strange wearing the body of a girl, but Jack knew not to complain. He had to deal with what he was given, or face the wrath of the women in front of him. "What is your name?" Mrs. Black requested, noticing that the transformation was finished. Jack let his own mind slide to the background, allowing the girl's memories and personality to take over. "Emma, Miss Emma Bayliss, ma'am." he responded, his voice high pitched and feminine.

"Who are you, Emma Bayliss?" she asked, continuing her interrogation. Jack felt lost after that question, not even able to focus on his reply. The memories of the girl were strong, surrounding his own mind and letting him watch as she lived her life. She had five siblings and lived with only her mother. In order to support her family, Emma had to learn to sew as a young child. She would do so on the streets, to save money and avoid using too many candles at home. As his voice revealed this information to the Dark Sisters, they interrupted the flow of the memories and brought Jack's mind back briefly to ask a question. "Is that what you were doing out on the street the night you died?" Mrs. Dark asked, smiling slightly at Jack.

He knew what would happen now, the reason why this women smiled. These sisters seemed to enjoy hearing about the suffering of the people he transformed into, especially the ones that had died. As Jack's mind went towards the memories of how the girl died, he could feel the young girl's terror over what had been chasing her. He felt the pain of being stabbed repeatedly, then crawling away to try and get away from the thing that was still following her. As the girl died, Jack collapsed and lost the Change he had held for so long. This happened every time he remembered how someone died. He could see the blood on his shirt, the blood that had once belonged to a young girl that had been stabbed to death on a dark night while she tried to take care of her family. He felt anger rise in him, anger towards the women in front of him and towards the monsters that had killed that girl. He would get out of here one day and he would use this gift to protect people, regardless of what these sisters wanted.

Ignoring Jack's dazed state, Mrs. Black began questioning him once more. "Jackson, where is Emma?" she asked, waiting for an answer. Jack glared at her, but he knew he had already wasted his one outburst today with his joke earlier. They would not be tolerant of another. "Dead. Are you happy now?" he asked, spitting out his answer through his teeth. They scowled at his tone, but nodded and accepted his answer. "Well done, Jackson. That was very good." Mrs. Dark announced, making Jack feel sick. He didn't want them to be proud of him. If they were proud, then he knew he had done something wrong.

Jack stood up, grimacing at the blood stains on his shirt. He would need to change again when he got back to his room. While it might have bothered him the first time it happened, Jack now expected the injuries to appear after changing into someone who died. It was disturbing, but Jack could still bear through it and act normal after it was finished. "We should have had him do this before." Mrs. Black was saying, turning to her sister. "I wasn't sure he was up to it. You remember what happened with that shepherd." Mrs. Dark replied, glancing towards the staff on the wall.

Jack groaned, knowing that he would never live down his failure with that staff. They had let him keep the tool, in the hopes that one day he would find the thread of the previous owner, but he failed every time he searched for it. They doubted his ability after that, working him harder than ever before and forcing him to change over fifty times a day. "He's advanced wonderfully since then. Given what we had to work with in the beginning. He didn't even know what he was." Mrs. Black said with a proud tone, ignoring Jack and speaking only to her sister.

"Uh, guys? You do realize I'm right in front of you?" Jack commented, waving at them. They continued to ignore him, however, making him sigh and grab his staff from the wall. The lesson was clearly over for now, he just had to wait for them to finish talking. "I think it's time for our Jackson to meet his master." Mrs. Dark said, agreeing with her sister's comment. "Perhaps tomorrow, or even tonight. I cannot imagine that he would not hurry here without delay, if he knew Jackson was ready." Mrs. Black replied.

"Jackson cannot simply be ready, he must be presentable as well." Mrs. Dark announced, watching as Miranda entered the room. Jack groaned again, realizing that he would now have to deal with more discomfort. He hated dressing properly on a regular day. Now, these girls were going to force him to dress like a doll for a stranger he had never even met. He ignored the rest of their conversation, making a few snowflakes with his staff as they gave commands to Miranda before addressing him once more. "Do remember, Jackson, that this day is what all of our preparation has been for. Do not fail us." Mrs. Dark announced, before Miranda led him out of the room.

He was curious to know what was going on. After all, he had always believed that the sisters were the ones that were in charge. He had never heard of this master of theirs, or what he wanted with Jack. "Come, we must go upstairs now." Miranda said, but Jack was already following her. His mind was focused on figuring out the answer to who this master was. "We must get you ready for the Magister." Miranda added, when Jack didn't move quick enough. He sighed, picking up the pace after the girl who was rushing on ahead of him.

"Wait, Miranda! Who is this magister person?" Jack asked, waiting to hear a response. He expected the girl to stay silent, but this time she actually responded. "He is a very great man. It will be an honor when you become his son." she replied, making Jack freeze and back away. " _Son?_ I already have parents and a family! There is no way I'm letting some stranger adopt me!" Jack yelled, outraged at this stranger. Kidnapping a kid was not the right way to say you wanted them to be a part of your family. Jack wanted no part of this man's life, but Miranda seemed upset with him for stopping.

"It will be an honor. You will wed his daughter and become his son. You must come with me now." she said, repeating her previous statements and adding a bit more information, but Jack had heard enough already. "No." he said, gripping his staff tightly and pointing it towards the girl. He knew he would feel guilty about this later, but he had no choice right now. He had to get out, if he wanted to be free to live his life away from this man. He would not marry anyone, not without him actually meeting them first.

As Miranda stepped closer, Jack stood his ground, prepared to fight if necessary. "Please, Miranda, I don't want to hurt you." Jack whispered, staring into the girl's yellow eyes. "You must come with me now." she repeated, as if it was the only thing she could say. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, before deciding that he had been here long enough. He channeled his magic through the staff, feeling the temperature drop as ice formed at the end and shot into the girl. He watched her fly backwards, hitting the wall, but that wasn't what held his attention. Instead of bleeding like a normal girl, Miranda seemed to fall apart into black sand. Her skin broke apart, losing form and making the girl look like a monster, something other than human.

Even so, part of her remained solid and able to speak. "You must come- you m-must-you-yy" she attempted, trying to repeat her phrase once more. Jack clutched his staff close to himself, his eyes wide at her attempts. "What are you?" he whispered, taking a hesitant step closer. He stopped, shaking his head and realizing how stupid he was being. Regardless of what Miranda had been, he needed to leave now if he wanted to avoid being tortured by the Dark Sisters.

He ran out of the door, into the corridor, ignoring Miranda's body which was slowly dissipating into a cloud of black sand. He ran down the hall, not even bothering to close the door. Once they saw the remains of Miranda, Jack knew that the Dark Sisters would start to follow after him. He ran up the stairs, glad that he was always light on his feet and able to do so without harming himself. Since he had failed to explore much past this point, Jack was quickly running out of options on where to go. There were so many doors in this hallway, but eventually he found yet another set of stairs that led down. He took a chance, rushing down them and hoping to find freedom somewhere in this maze of a house.

At the end of the staircase, he found another door. Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, Jack hoped that this one was unlocked. He turned the nob slowly, feeling a grin spread across his face as it opened and allowed him to enter. He could feel a slight breeze enter as the door began to open, making him realize that he had finally found his way out. This was the exit, his only chance to escape and find his brother once more. As he opened the door further, his hopes vanished without a trace. The coachman was standing in front of the door, guarding it and keeping him inside. He turned towards the noise of the door opening, seeing Jack prepared to leave and grinning at him while his yellow eyes seemed to burn with delight. As Jack moved to fight back against the man, he swiftly grabbed Jack's staff and yanked it out of his grip, with a strength Jack never knew he had. Jack turned around, trying to run away from the man, but he knew it was already too late.

 **So, I started writing this a little while back, when I was struggling with coming up with a new idea for a story. I quite literally own nothing for this one, but I thought someone else might want to see it posted. For anyone confused, Miranda and the Dark Sisters are both directly taken from The Infernal Devices, there are a few more characters in that series than there are in the two movies. If I get enough feedback on this one, I might keep going and start doing the same with Clockwork Prince, but for now it will just be Clockwork Angel done with ROTG and Frozen characters. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Hell is Cold

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

"You stupid boy! What did you think you were going to accomplish by running away like that? Where did you think you could possibly go?" Mrs. Black asked, after tying Jack to his bed. Today was just not a good day for him it seemed. Her words only served to remind him how alone he was, but it didn't change the fact that he needed to get out. He was not going to listen to these people anymore, not after he heard their plans. "He is entirely insensible of the honor being done to him. It is disgusting to behold." Mrs. Dark commented, glaring at Jack. He knew they were going to start the real torture soon, but maybe he could get some kind of answers from them now.

"Just what does this magister guy want with me? Miranda tried to tell-" Jack began, before Mrs. Dark knelt down and slapped him for speaking. He was only supposed to answer questions around them, never ask them himself. Mrs. Black seemed to answer his question regardless. "He wants to marry you to his daughter, you little fool. He wants to give you everything." she explained, still confusing Jack. He had never met this person, yet they wanted him to marry their daughter. It typically took more than that to become engaged to a young women. "Why me? Why did he choose me to-" Jack began, before he was cut off with another slap. He was growing used to the pain now, and the uncomfortable position he was in while tied to the bed.

"Consider yourself lucky that we didn't destroy that precious staff of yours for your foolishness. You will marry her because of what you can do, what we taught you to do. You should be grateful." Mrs. Dark said, her voice hard and angry. Jack knew he had crossed a line, but it was too late to go back now. "What about Aster? Are you going to tie him up and torture him with me? You promised to release him!" Jack complained, this time earning himself only a glare. They had seemed to accept that slaps were not stopping his questions, but that didn't prevent their anger.

"We should have him whipped bloody for your insubordination, however we might be willing to be lenient. Once you are the Magister's son, he will give you everything you want. If you wish to see Aster, that is when you will see him, boy." Mrs. Black told him, making his heart sink. It would take a lot more effort if he wanted to find Bunny, it seemed. Based on his run through the house, he was fairly certain that his brother was not here, but it changed very little. He would just have to start searching as soon as he left, asking everyone nearby if they had seen a man like his brother. Jack could still picture the boy, with his strange blue-grey hair and brown eyes that used to match his own. His skin was tanned from spending so much time outside in the sun and after a trip to Australia one year, he returned with a heavy accent. He didn't bother trying to get rid of it, seeming to enjoy sounding foreign to everyone he met in America.

"The Magister has requested that you are healthy and intact. If he hadn't you would have been beaten bloody for your actions today. If you disobey us one more time, Jackson, I'll defy his wishes and have you whipped until your skin peels off. Do you understand?" Mrs. Black threatened, leaning close to Jack as she waited for an answer. He glared at her, his icy blue eyes boring into her dark eyes and he nodded. He would not let them get away with this. He would get out and protect Aster from these monsters, no matter what it took. After that final threat, both of the sisters left, leaving him tied to the bed and determined to escape once more.

This determination was what pushed him on. Normally, he would have felt an oncoming sense of loneliness from being here on his own. It always reminded him of everything he had lost, of exactly how few people were left in the world that actually knew him. Instead, he knew that he was going to have some fun in his escape. His staff was sitting in the corner of his room once more, all he had to do was get to it. He began struggling against the ropes, feeling them dig into his skin as he tried to free his arms. He soon learned that the only thing he would get by struggling this way was a rope burn on his wrists.

Frowning, Jack began to try and think of another way to escape. Clearly, his hands were too large to break free of the ropes that tied him to the bed. If only he had his staff, then he would be able to freeze them and break the frozen ropes with ease. There was another thing he could do, though. He could Change, something he had actually practiced before with the Dark Sisters. They had wanted him to totally master that ability, so he had learned to transform using memory alone, instead of an object. He sighed, hoping no one would come in and see him. It was bad enough having the Dark Sisters see him as a girl, he didn't want anyone else to do so.

He closed his eyes, bringing up the memory from earlier today. _What's your name? Emma, Emma Bayliss._ Those memories came crashing into his mind, letting him feel the inner soul of the girl he had once transformed into. He felt the Change begin, shaping his body into a smaller form with long hair and thin hands. She must have been so tiny, if she was even thinner than Jack. It only made him feel more sympathy for the girl. She must have had so little and even that was taken from her cruelly in death.

Once he was Emma, Jack found that he had control over his body still. As long as he wasn't being questioned, Jack's mind remained in control with only a hum of his new body's thoughts in the background. He slipped his smaller hands out of the ropes with ease, grinning triumphantly and immediately dropping the Change. He didn't want to be Emma for even a second longer than necessary. Once he was back to normal, he sat up and began to focus on untying his ankles. The knots were tight, but Jack was able to undo them with a bit of focus and effort.

Jack got up with a grin, walking over to grab his staff and get out of here. "Let's just see what it takes to get out of this place." Jack said, smiling at his reflection. He took a moment to try and buy himself some time, covering the floor with ice before he prepared to leave. With a frown, he kicked his shoes off before walking out the door. The Sisters insisted on keeping them on, even inside, but Jack was far more comfortable without them, even standing on the cold ice. He grinned, flexing his toes and enjoying the cool sensation beneath his feet. "Much better." he commented, getting ready to pull open the door, only to jump back as he saw the knob turn on its own.

He held his staff ready, prepared to attack whoever was coming inside. Jack was determined to escape this time, regardless of what it took. As soon as he saw the figure emerge, he swung his staff and hit the intruder with it hard, waiting to use his magic until necessary. He had to save his energy if he wanted to make it to a town nearby when he left. He heard a high-pitched yell from the intruder, definitely feminine but not quite right for the Dark Sisters. He pulled back to get a better look at her, only to watch her slip on the ice and fall like he had planned for his captors. Even so, Jack couldn't help snickering at the girl's fall.

Once she was in the room, he could see her much better. She had light blond hair, almost as white as his own was, and blue eyes that were icy like his. Her lips were a deep red, but the most surprising thing about her was her outfit. Most women traditionally wore dresses, which looked so uncomfortable Jack was glad he was born a guy. This girl seemed to be like him, preferring comfort to presentability. She wore a black jacket and black trousers, along with a pair of boots. Thick leather straps were crisscrossed over her waist and chest, holding various kinds of weapons while she held a glowing stone in her hand. It almost reminded him of his own magic, making him wonder if this girl was like him.

She truly was a beautiful women, but it was obvious that she was annoyed when she got back up and glared at Jack. "Do you think that's funny? Tricks like that won't get you very far around here." she commented, crossing her arms over her chest. Jack gave her a shrug, turning around and trying to open the door once more only to discover that it was locked. He sighed, turning back towards the intruder and deciding to at least try and have a conversation. After all, she was the first reasonable person he had seen in months. Then again, with everything he had heard, this girl might be the person he was supposed to marry.

"Are you the Magister's daughter?" Jack asked, frowning at her. "This headache is never going away! Was there a reason for slamming that stick against my head?" the girl complained, rubbing her head and messing up the bun her hair had been pulled in to. "Well, I guess you don't have much of an attention span. You don't seem like much, so I'm going to guess that you are not the Magister's daughter." Jack commented, walking over to his bed and leaning back on it. Now there were two of them stuck in this place. Maybe together they could break out, but Jack was feeling hopeless about the matter.

"Magister? That means 'master' in Latin, doesn't it?" the girl asked, only getting a shrug from Jack. He had never been one to study other languages, so her guess was probably better than his. "Just what is he the master of?" she asked, getting only another shrug in response. "Is that all you can do, boy? At least try and give me some kind of response." the girl insisted, glaring at him and walking carefully towards where he was seated.

"My name is Jack, not boy. Jack Frost Gray." he said, setting his staff down and deciding that this girl wasn't going to fight him. "Who are you? Not many people come by this place for a visit, you know." Jack informed her, confused at the presence of this stranger. "I am Elsa Herondale. Is this really your room? Were you honestly sleeping while tied to the bed?" she asked, glancing around the barren space. Jack grinned at her, nodding in response. "Of course, is there any other way to sleep?" he replied sarcastically, standing up and facing her.

She rolled her eyes at his humor, but Jack saw the small smile that told him he had amused her at least a little bit with his joke. "Here, hold this." Elsa told him, handing him the glowing rock she held in her hand. Once he had it, the light seemed to die out while she searched for an escape from the room. "Third floor, that's no good. A mundane like you would never survive the fall." she commented, confusing Jack as she turned back towards the door. "Looks like we'll have to go through the house." she added, walking towards the door.

"That would be a great plan, if the door wasn't locked." Jack told her, grabbing his staff and waiting to see what she would do. The girl seemed to ignore him, focused on her plan instead of the boy. "Why did I have to come here? Anna would have been better for a mission like this, but Toothiana insisted on sending me." she mumbled, making the boy frown in response. He watched her with amusement as she began to actually draw on the door, apparently thinking it would cause it to open. "Yes, drawing is the new tool to use to unlock doors. Keys are not required anymore, not when you have-" Jack began, only to stare in shock when the door sprang open in front of her.

"Seen enough yet, Mr. Gray? If you have no more rude comments, I suggest you follow me." Elsa told him, walking out the door and not looking back to see what he was doing. Jack only grinned, sliding across the ice and almost running into her as he slid out of the room. "Watch out!" he yelled, seeing the near collision. Elsa moved out of his way, hearing his laughter as he stumbled across the ground in the hallway. "Now that was fun." Jack told her, his smile fading at the serious look on her face. "Fine, we'll do this the boring way." Jack told her with a groan, letting her lead him down the stairs that led towards the Dark sister's office.

As they neared the bottom, Jack heard a scream and a crash from above, making him grin. "Looks like they've discovered your absence." Elsa commented, stopping and searching for another way out. Jack was too entertained by his imagination, just thinking of the looks on the Dark Sisters' faces after they fell. He chuckled at the thought, earning himself a strange glance from Elsa. "The building was surrounded when I arrived. Do you know what the Dark Sisters had planned for this evening?" she asked, startling Jack by her recognition of his captors.

"Uh, not really. Man, it is hot as hell down here!" Jack complained, getting distracted by the temperature. He was tempted to use his powers to cool if off and make it more comfortable when Elsa saw the need to correct him. "The ninth circle of Hell is cold." she replied, making him frown. What was this girl talking about? "Huh?" he hinted, watching her expression turn into one of annoyance. "You had books in your room, don't you read? In the _Inferno,_ hell is covered in ice." she explained. Jack never really had much interest in books, but this girl seemed to take them very seriously.

"Well, I suppose it must be true then if a book said it was." Jack replied, just as Elsa held her hand out towards him. They had moved into the cellar, which was the source of the heat it seemed. "Enough talk. Give me the witchlight." she told him. Jack frowned, trying to figure out what it was when he remembered the rock she gave him. The name seemed to fit, since it was a rock that magically created light. He placed it in her palm, watching light illuminate the room once more. "For your information, the person rescuing you is never wrong, Mr. Gray. I suggest you try to take things seriously from now on, if you wish to get out of this place." Elsa told him, walking towards the room where he trained with the Dark Sisters.

He was about to speak up, but decided against it this time. She clearly was no longer amused by his comments, so he was going to let her figure out that it was a dead-end on her own. "No luck. Let's go this way." Elsa commented, after opening the door and seeing no exit. Jack was beginning to wonder why this girl was here, helping him. There was only one person he knew of that would know he was here, but it was highly unlikely that Aster would help him like this. Bunny was more likely to break in himself, but no one else would know of his situation so he had to ask.

"Did my brother send you to find me?" Jack asked after a few minutes, sounding serious this time. Elsa seemed to frown for a moment, noticing the change in his tone before responding. "I've never heard of your brother, or yourself. I've been investigating the death of a young girl for the past two months. She was found murdered in an alley, after running from…something." she replied, making Jack's mind jump back towards Emma Bayliss. The girl he had been so briefly had been found, at least. Her family knew what happened to her, regardless of how horrific it was. "Mr. Gray! Where are you?" Mrs. Dark's voice called out, grabbing Jack's attention and pulling it from his thoughts. "Looks like that ice didn't keep them back for long." Jack murmured, glancing behind him before Elsa grabbed his arm and started running through the corridor.

The temperature only seemed to increase the further they ran and Jack could feel sweat building up on his face. He really hated hot temperatures, but he had no choice but to deal with them now if he wanted to get away. "Mister Gray! We shan't let you run, you know. We shan't let you hide! We'll find you, Frostbite, you know we will." the Dark sisters called out, only increasing his determination. "Really? Try to get past this!" Jack yelled, pulling his arm free and turning around with his staff in hand. He was going to fight his way free, if that was what it took.

They appeared to be in a cell as Jack stopped, with stone walls, ceiling, and floor. One window was visible high up on the wall and the only door was in front of Jack, who stood ready to fight. "Are you insane? That stick of yours might be hard, but it is nothing compared to what we are facing now. Get back and let me take care of this." Elsa told him, pulling out one of her weapons and trying to push him aside. Jack glared at her, not wanting her to get hurt for her troubles. "This is my problem, not yours. Trust me, I know how to get out of this." Jack told her, giving her a smirk. This was going to be fun, getting revenge on his captors while breaking out with this girl.

"There you are, Mister Gray. Oh, and I see you have a friend with you." Mrs. Black announced, arriving before them and standing back as she saw Jack's stance. Even she knew that she wouldn't survive a blow from his ice blasts, if he saw fit to throw one at her. "North! Do something before this guy kills himself!" Elsa yelled out, making Jack roll his eyes. Clearly, this girl didn't understand how to have a little fun when facing her fears. "You know better than to run, Jackson. We told you what would happen if you ran again!" Mrs. Black told him, still prepared to fight if the boy chose to do so.

"I'd like to see you try. Come and get me, if you dare!" Jack told her, grinning and swinging his staff through the air. He felt the temperature drop dramatically, making him more comfortable as he prepared to create snow as a warning to the women in front of him. He didn't want to be a murderer, but he would not stay here another second with these people. "I think it is time we removed his tongue, dear sister. This boy clearly doesn't understand what manners are and he will never learn." Mrs. Black said threateningly, glancing at Mrs. Dark who had just arrived.

Elsa snorted, seeming to agree with their comment, but she was already stepping forward and shoving Jack aside. "Hey! I told you-" Jack began, but he was silenced by her cold glare. " _Malik"_ she whispered, and Jack watched as her blade blazed up in a white light. "Listen to the boy, Nephilim. This is not your battle." Mrs. Black said, feeling more comfortable with coming close now that Jack was out of the way. He had stopped channeling his powers and the room seemed to be heating up once more, but their focus was on the Dark Sisters.

"You're wrong about that. You made this my battle when you offered rewards for the bodies of dead humans! How can you live with yourself, knowing that you are responsible for so many deaths?" Elsa demanded, her voice filled with sorrow for the deaths of these people. "So much fuss over a few Mundanes. You care no more about them than we do." Mrs. Black replied, glancing towards Jack and getting an idea to separate them.

"Has she told you what she really is? She isn't human, Jackson, she-" Mrs. Dark was saying, but Jack had heard enough already. "So? If we're being honest, none of us are human right now." Jack replied bitterly, knowing that his powers made him something else. He just hadn't figured out what yet. Elsa glanced at him in confusion, not understanding what he was. He looked purely human, just a normal mundane. "So, it seems the girl has not been told of your talents, then." Mrs. Dark added, smiling and hoping to create distrust between the two. She had failed with Jack, however she still had a chance to drive a sliver of anger into the girl.

"I imagine it has something to do with the Magister and his daughter." Elsa replied calmly, keeping focused in this situation. Things could escalate quickly and she needed to stay calm. Any hint of fear or anger would release her curse, and she could not allow that to happen. It had started to come out earlier it seemed, so she was now entirely focused on concealing her emotions and burying them deep within herself. "You know very little, angel girl. The Magister is far more dangerous than you can imagine and he has been waiting years for someone with Jackson's ability. You could even say that he is the one who caused Jackson to be born-" Mrs. Dark was saying, just as the entire wall seemed to collapse on into the room.

Jack dove to the ground, covering his head with his arms as more rubble began to fall. Elsa seemed to follow him, relieved that he was smart enough to get out of the way. She didn't want to deal with the Clave discovering that they had accidentally murdered an innocent mundane on this mission. Behind them, they could hear the screams of Mrs. Black as she moved after them, ignoring the risk of being crushed by the wall. Elsa jumped up, with her weapon in hand and slashed towards Mrs. Black. As the warlock jumped back, she threw her hands in front of her and sent a shower of sparks towards Elsa. She moved nimbly out of the way, her face showing nothing except pure concentration on the battle in front of her.

Jack was in awe of how graceful she was in battle, but he planned on helping however he could. As he grabbed his staff and prepared to fight, others entered the room from the wall that was now collapsed. There were too many people for Jack to trust his aim, so he held back, waiting for the right time to strike. "Get him out of the way!" Elsa yelled, slashing out towards Mrs. Black once more. A large man wearing similar clothing to Elsa stepped forward. He had white hair and a long white beard, and he seemed rather intimidating. "Come along, now. Things are getting rather dangerous, yes?" he asked, grabbing Jack's arm.

This guy was asking for a prank, and Jack had the perfect one in mind. The newcomers were now out of the way, so Jack only needed to free himself to help. "Perhaps, but I'll never get better unless I try, right?" Jack countered, touching his staff gently on the man's hand. It immediately chilled his hand and caused him to break away from Jack, gasping in surprise. "You froze my hand! Elsa, did you see that?" North said, his eyes narrowing at Jack. Elsa glanced up at this, distracted from her battle for just a moment. It was enough for Mrs. Black to get the upper hand, blasting her down with another shower of sparks before grabbing a knife off of one of the nearby tables and walking towards her.

"Get away from her!" Jack yelled, sending ice flying through the air towards the women. It struck her hard, while Jack stared in shock at what he had done. He hadn't planned on injuring her so much. All he wanted to do was protect the girl that tried to rescue him, but the blood on her shirt seemed to be growing every second. "No!" he yelled, rushing forward to help, only to be grabbed by more arms from behind him. "There is nothing you can do. We must be off, now." the man from earlier said, giving Jack a small smile.

Jack glanced down at his staff, his hands both clenched into fists. This was not how this was supposed to end, but it was unavoidable. Either way, someone would have died. He turned around with the others, hearing the angry scream of Mrs. Dark echo behind him as he left the room. Once he was outside, fatigue washed over Jack. He could barely remember anything past leaving that house. All he knew was that he had fallen asleep and was lost in a sea of memories as he slept.

 **Thanks for the review, I thought I'd clarify a few things for you after seeing your comment. This is essentially following the plot of Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare, using characters from Frozen and ROTG. I can't give away a whole lot of detail, since it would be spoilers for the future plot, but my profile is accurate in saying that this will contain both Jack X Anna and Jelsa pairings. This specific story will have more Jelsa than Jack X Anna, though if I continue on and do the rest of the series, there will be pretty much an even balance between both pairings seen.**

 **If anyone else is still confused, I'm sorry, but I don't want to give away too much and tell you how both end up in the story! Either way, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please, leave a review and let me know what you think so far!**


	5. The Institute

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

 _In his dream, Jack was back where he started, in the Dark House and isolated from his family. He could hear the voices of the Dark Sisters and when he was finally able to see them, Jack watched their figures become covered in ice and blood. As his eyes focused even further, he could see his hand clutching the staff that was freezing them, causing their deaths in front of his eyes. Jack screamed, trying to pull away but the staff was trapped in ice and his voice went unheard._

 _The scene began to change then, with both of the sisters fading from his view. Instead, Jack saw his brother in front of his eyes, looking disappointed in him. "You abandoned me, mate. Why'd you run? Why'd you have to do it? You're nothing but a monster, one who isn't even human." he said, his thick accent echoing around the dream he was in. Jack's Aunt was there as well, looking sad as she stared at his face. "I tried to love him, but it isn't easy to love an inhuman child" she commented, glancing towards Bunny and pressing a hand to his shoulder._

 _Bunny smiled at her, slowly beginning to ignore Jack. "What do you suppose he is?" Bunny asked, his eyes gleaming as he stared at Aunt Harriet. His Aunt only shrugged, pulling Aster away. "Well, if you don't know then I suppose he isn't anything then. Might as well just forget about the kid." Aster commented. Jack reached out for them, trying to stop them from leaving. As he did so, a brilliant light flooded the dream and his surroundings faded away, along with Aster and Aunt Harriet._

Jack blinked as he woke up, shaking off the bad dream. He had gotten a few nightmares since his time at the Dark House, but this was taking that to a new level. As Jack sat up, he groaned and instantly began searching for his staff. It was the only thing he had left, outside of the clothes he wore. As he glanced around, Jack noticed a man in the room, but his appearance was rather horrific. His head was shaved and instead of eyes, there were simply indentations in his head. His lips had been sewn shut and he had black marks all over his skin, which vaguely reminded him of something he had seen on Elsa. The patterns were different, though, even if they held the same color.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Jack asked, startled by the man's appearance. No one could want a fate like his. "Mr. Gray! That was rude, I expect you to apologize to Brother Enoch immediately!" a female voice demanded, making him notice another person in the room. This was was a girl, rather small and dressed in all kinds of colors. While the dress she wore was mainly green, he could see hints of blue and purple throughout it. Her eyes were a bright violet and right now, she looked angry with Jack for what he said. "Uh, sorry? You guys were the ones who brought me here. I didn't ask to be rescued, you know." Jack commented, sitting up and hanging his legs over the side of the bed. At least they hadn't put shoes on him, though they had changed his clothes. He wondered who had done that, but decided he would rather not know the answer.

"Of course, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I am Toothiana Branwell, head of the London Institute." she greeted, giving him a small smile as she stepped closer to him. "Toothiana? That's a strange name." Jack commented with a grin, only making the girl blush before her eyes widened and she stepped even closer. "Oh my, you're teeth are beautiful! They sparkle like freshly fallen snow." she commented, leaning closer while Jack awkwardly tried to pull away. "Uh, thanks? Anyway, why did you bring me here? Where is my staff?" Jack asked, glancing around and noticing once more that it was gone.

"Sorry, I've always loved seeing someone with a beautiful smile. Now, back to business! I suppose I should ask, what do you remember?" she said, looking concerned and focused now that she had finished ogling over his teeth. Feeling slightly more comfortable now that she had stepped back, Jack didn't mind talking about what had happened. "Well, that girl was with me. Ella? I can't really remember her name, but she was bossy and didn't seem to like me that much." Jack commented. "That would be Elsa, not Ella. She is here as well." Toothiana told him.

"Right, so I just traded one prison for another, huh? Taking me and abandoning my brother because he isn't special like me?" Jack said with annoyance, noticing that Aster was not in the room with him. They were supposed to save Aster first. Bunny was the one with big dreams and hopes for the future. Jack only ever played games. He wasn't worth saving, not like Aster. "Prison? This place isn't a prison, if you want to leave you can." Toothiana told him, looking surprised that he had even thought of it as such. "As for your abilities, perhaps Enoch can explain better than I can." she added, glancing towards the robed man.

Jack was about to ask how he could talk when his lips were sewn shut, just as he heard a voice echo inside of his head. _You are Eidolon, Jackson Frost. A shape-changer, but not of a sort that is familiar to me. There is no demon's mark on you._ He heard, making him frown and glance towards Enoch. It was a cool way to talk, but it still wasn't worth what had happened to him. "My last name is Gray, not Frost, and I prefer to be called Jack for those that insist on using my christian name." Jack replied, deciding to try and be polite for once.

"Oh great! It is so nice to know that you are comfortable with that Jack! In that case, go ahead and call me Tooth. Everyone here does it." the girl said cheerfully, but Enoch simply stared at him passively. _Frost is your true last name, the name that has been gifted to you with your second gift. I suspect that your demon heritage is stronger than any of us realize. Perhaps I will look into it later, for all of our sakes._ Enoch explained, not bothering to pay attention to how Jack reacted to such a statement. He was frowning, wondering if this mysterious 'demon' Enoch mentioned would reveal more about himself. Something was missing from his past and this had to be the key to learning what he was, and what he was meant to do.

"Look, I'm grateful for your help, but do any of you know what happened to my brother? His name is Aster and he should have been held by the Dark Sisters as well." Jack told them, glancing around. Enoch had walked out for a moment, ignoring the question. "I'm sorry, we didn't find him. We looked everywhere, Jack, in the house and in the buildings around it." Tooth said, touching his shoulder gently. Jack nodded, running a hand through his hair and standing up. "Alright, what about Mrs. Black? Did I actually…kill her?" Jack asked, afraid of what he would hear. Tooth squeezed his shoulder this time, giving him a small nod. "Mrs. Dark was only missing, though. From what I heard, if you hadn't done what you did, Elsa would be dead. I'm grateful for what you've done, no matter how awful it sounds." Tooth told him.

"So, just what are you guys? Mrs. Black said Elsa wasn't human." Jack commented, not bothering to keep up with manners. He had always ignored them, getting in trouble for using everyone's christian names or simply making up random nicknames of his own. He wasn't going to break that habit now and Tooth didn't seem to mind anyway. "We're Shadowhunters, people who protect humans from the dangers of the world. We're sort of like the hidden guardians that watch over all of humanity." she said, her tone lightening up to try and improve his mood.

"Sounds like a lot of work. Not quite my style, I'm more into snowballs and fun times." Jack commented with a smirk. Tooth grinned back at him, before continuing her explanation. "Well, we have special abilities. See these marks on my arm? They give us strength, speed, and other attributes that allow us to destroy demons." she explained, watching Jack's eyes widen. "Demons? Things like that are real?" Jack asked, not quite able to believe it.

Tooth nodded, continuing her explanation as if Jack had never interrupted in the first place. "Demons are evil creatures, from other dimensions that try and destroy our world by feeding on it. We were only doing our job when we found you, investigating the death of a girl that seemed to be too close to the occult." Tooth told him. "Oh! I almost forgot about the Downworlders. There are other races out there, some with demon blood or demon diseases, that have powers even more varied than ours. It is what we believe you to be, but we cannot seem to figure out which one. Are you sure your parents were both human?" Tooth asked, knowing what the answer would be but feeling the need to ask anyway.

"What? Why wouldn't they have been-oh. You think that a _demon_ was my _father?"_ Jack asked, realizing what this girl was implying. He shook his head at her, annoyed at the very thought. His parents had been normal, but Tooth didn't seem to agree. They were interrupted by a young girl with short reddish-brown hair tucked underneath a white hat. Her dress was a dark green color and she was carrying a tea tray, which was set down on the table next to them.

"Thank you, Pippa. This is Mister Jackson Gray. He will be a guest of ours this evening." Tooth said, sounding strange by addressing the girl so properly. "Really? Look, just Jack is fine." he said, interrupted before the girl could respond. She blinked at him in surprise, before giving him a small curtsey. "Of course, Jack. I'll see you around then." she replied, walking out of the room. As she turned to leave, Jack couldn't help but notice the scar on her face that slashed from her mouth to her temple. Outside of it, her face was rather beautiful, but it marred her features and probably discouraged many suitors. He made a mental note to be extra nice to her, maybe by letting her join in on his games while he was here.

"Listen, we aren't enemies with Downworlders, Jack. They aren't evil, despite what their heritage may be. I know it is hard to accept, but I need you to trust me." Tooth said, her eyes pleading with Jack to understand after Pippa had left. Slowly, Jack began to nod towards her. After all, it was the only explanation he had that made sense. Even the sisters themselves never explained what he was. "Great! Then you should stay here until we find your brother!" Tooth announced, getting up and smiling brightly at him. Jack chuckled at her reaction, shaking his head at the girl. "That sounds great. If you need my help, let me know." Jack told her, wanting to assist in the search for his brother.

"Oh no, we would never ask that you do that! You've been through so much already, we-" Tooth began, only for Jack to cut her off. "I don't have any issues with it. It's part of who I am, regardless of how I learned that fact." Jack told her with a smile, watching her nod in response. That was when Brother Enoch returned, moving as silent as ever and holding an object in his hand. _We have finished our studies on this staff of yours, though little knowledge could be gained of it. We know nothing of its origin or how it gifted you with magic, but it is still yours. Use it wisely, Jack Frost, for we will find you if you break the Law._ He said, sending a small shiver down Jack's spine. He took it with a nod, watching Brother Enoch leave once more. "What did he want?" Tooth asked, glancing at Jack. "Nothing. Is there a place to get something to eat here? I'm starving." Jack complained, changing the topic.

Tooth nodded at him. "Of course! It's nearly seven and dinner should be ready any moment now. Come on, I'll take you to meet the others!" she said eagerly, rushing out of the room while Jack ran out after her. They stopped when they arrived at a large room, one that could have seated an entire family gathering for a meal. There was a sideboard filed with expensive china and a gilt-framed mirror running across the length of the room. The table held a glass bowl with white flowers in the center, along with a long white linen cloth covering its entirety. Only one end was set, where people were seated at and ready for the meal. Jack recognized Elsa at the table, who nodded in recognition of Jack but said nothing more.

There was another boy at the table, close to his own age yet again. He had dark skin, surprising for this area but not too alarming, and black hair on his head. As Jack walked in, the boy sent him a harsh glare before Tooth glanced towards him. His glare vanished and was instantly replaced with a smile while under her watchful eyes. The other seats were empty, but Jack could see five settings out currently. "Jack, I know you've already met Elsa. This is Caleb Lovelace." Tooth announced, walking over to the boy who was clearly being deceptive in his attitude. Jack would have to keep a close eye on him in the future.

"Is Anna going to be joining us tonight?" Caleb asked, glancing towards Elsa for the answer. The girl's face hardened slightly, but she responded with a calm tone. "Anna is unwell." Jack wondered who this girl was, but no answer came. "Nicholas will be joining us soon, he's in his workshop right now." Tooth told them, sitting down herself now that her only introduction was finished. "North's always working on something up there. Let's hope he doesn't start a fire again this time." Caleb commented with a bored tone.

"Caleb, Nicholas is a good man and you should show him your respect." Tooth criticized, immediately jumping to defend her husband. She was unable to stop the nickname that had come around, simply due to the fact that he looked so similar to the mundane's Santa Claus. On top of that, his middle name was North so it just stuck with the children when they had been young. "Alright. Is he really going to be eating with us? I didn't know warlocks needed food." Caleb said, glancing at Jack again.

Jack sat down, shrugging at the boy. "Well, it does give me something to do at least." Jack said, copying his bored tone from earlier. "How fascinating. Is it dreadful being so evil? What do you think the Devil's like?" Caleb asked again, leaning onto the table to stare into Jack's eyes. "Well, I might not be able to show you the Devil but based on what Elsa tells me, I can certainly give you a taste of hell." Jack said with a grin, tapping his staff against the ground and creating a layer of ice underneath the boy's chair.

Elsa gave him a small smirk, seeming to be satisfied with his response. "Could you please get me a new fork, Caleb? I seem to have lost mine." Elsa said innocently, watching the boy grumble and complain about Jack. As he slid his chair back, he stumbled over the ice and fell off, landing on the floor and leaving Jack laughing at the incident.

"Thanks for the help, Elsa. Maybe there's still some hope for you after all." Jack commented, watching her shake her head at Jack. "Please, he simply deserved to understand that his actions have consequences." she replied. Jack was about to reply when Nicholas stepped into the room, leaving them all staring after him in shock. Tooth gave out a small shriek as she stood up. " _Nicholas!"_ she yelled, but the man seemed ignorant of the fact that he was on fire.

As the man began talking about his invention, Jack decided to intervene. With a small flick of his staff, a wave of snow was sent towards the man that smothered the fire completely. Everyone simply stared at Jack, thinking that perhaps this was a bit much. "What? He was on fire, I was only trying to help." Jack told them, sitting back down and eating more of his meal. "You! I know you, you froze me!" North called out, recognizing Jack. "Yes, and now he's covered you in snow. Was that really necessary, Jack?" Tooth asked, helping North to his seat.

"It is no big deal, Tooth! I am fine, just a little wet." North insisted. "Have you asked Jack about the Pandemonium Club yet?" Elsa asked, interrupting their conversation and trying to focus on work. They all looked startled, but Jack immediately sat up and was waiting to hear what they needed. "Jack only just got here, he needs to rest and-" Tooth began, but it was clear to Elsa that Jack needed no such thing. "It is an organization that tries to summon demons and spirits at their meetings. From what I have gathered, it seems to be related to the Dark Sisters. They were members, so it is likely that someone within knows of your brother or this Magister you were so afraid of." Elsa explained.

"I'm not afraid of him! I haven't even met the guy." Jack insisted, glaring at the girl. "Regardless, you are staying here and helping with the investigation. It would be best if we knew of all your abilities, so we can make our plans accordingly." Elsa insisted, while Caleb remained silent. Jack sighed, getting up and knowing he would have to get this over with eventually. "Alright, who wants to volunteer? I'm gonna need an object from someone in the room if you want to see what I can do." Jack told them, setting his staff aside out of habit. He never had it with him while he practiced with the Dark Sisters.

"I was the one who requested it, so I suppose I shall volunteer." Elsa said, standing up and walking over to him. Jack saw that she was wearing a dress today, a light blue colored one that seemed to match her eyes. While it made her look beautiful, Jack couldn't help but think she would feel so uncomfortable in outfits like that. Society was cruel to people, forcing them to dress certain ways in order to be proper. She held out a small ring towards him, which he took with a nod. It would be strange transforming into Elsa, but at least they had similar builds. Both of them were thin and small, so it shouldn't show anything too improper when he changed.

"It seems to me like your big ability is pickpocketing. Got any other talents you want to show us?" Caleb asked, but Jack was already focused on the ring in his hand. He was searching for the thread of Elsa's mind within, the light that would allow him to transform into her. "Jack are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, Elsa isn't exactly-" Tooth began, but it was a little too late. The Change washed over him, leaving him standing in front of everyone as an exact replica of Elsa Herondale. Elsa backed away in shock, while Jack grinned at her, feeling strange to do so while wearing another face.

"By the Angel, what have you done?" Elsa asked in a stunned voice. Jack could feel something else, though, a cold seeping through his veins as he masqueraded around with her face. It felt wild and untamed, unlike his own power with his staff. Just as it was about to take control, Jack released the change and let a shudder pass through him. Was that what all shadowhunters felt like? He didn't want to try again and find out. "Here." Jack told her, holding out the ring and deciding he had gotten enough for one day. He stormed out after that, leaving the others staring after him in confusion.

 **Thank you to the guest that reviewed! I'm glad that someone enjoys how I've been making this so far. No follows or favs yet, but reviews are what really matter to me, since it gives me direct feedback on how you guys think I'm doing! Don't be shy, feel free to tell me what you think! If anything is too confusing, or not flowing well to you, I don't have issues with criticism. If you like it, tell me and I'll do my best to keep the same style as before!**


	6. To Become Sheep

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

Jack quickly found himself getting lost in the halls of the Institute. It was huge, with more rooms than he could count. Instead of even trying to get back to the room he had woken up in, Jack decided to try and relax and have some fun. Making sure no one was around, Jack began to coat the floor in ice. He stepped onto it, his bare feet sliding slightly on the smooth, cold surface. The temperature didn't bother him, not since he found this connection to his magic. He began to grin slowly, deciding to start skating through the halls to keep himself entertained.

Stepping back for a moment after making sure the ice was solid, Jack gave himself a running start before jumping on the ice and sliding across the path he had made. "Whoohoo!" Jack cheered, laughing as he slid through the hallway he had been walking down just moments before. He didn't care if others saw him at this point, he was having too much fun for anything to ruin this. It was the perfect way to forget about what he had felt, that chill that sunk deep into his bones when he had taken Elsa's form.

As Jack slid to the end of his path, he stumbled and found himself falling through a set of doors that led to the kitchen. "Uh…sorry about that! Good work on supper!" Jack said, trying to avoid the awkward situation he had just created. He was surprised to see Elsa inside as well, with some kind of chocolate in her mouth. With a shake of her head, she held one of the chocolates out to him which he refused immediately. "No thanks, I love sugar but chocolate is the one thing I can't stand." Jack told her.

"What kind of monster could possibly hate chocolate?" Elsa asked, her face forming an expression of mock horror as they walked out and left the cook to do her job. "Apparently, whatever I happen to be hates chocolate. Figure out what I am and you'll have your answer." Jack told her with a slight smile on his mouth. Elsa looked concerned for him for a moment, before realizing that Jack was just fine. "You know, I keep expecting you to decide this is all too much. You take everything so well, always with a smile on your face." she commented, watching him carefully as he wandered into another room.

This room must have been a music room. It was filled with all kinds of instruments, everything from a harp to a piano. The layer of dust told Jack how little this room was used, but it must have been magnificent at one point. "Whoa. Do you know how to play any of these?" Jack asked, running his hands over the piano. He had never learned to play on his own, but he respected anyone that could master one of these beautiful instruments. "Not really. Anna, my _parabatai,_ plays violin however." Elsa replied, her eyes growing distant.

"Jack, about what you did before, how does that work?" Elsa asked, looking concerned. Jack shrugged, not quite sure of how to explain. "I need something that belongs to someone for it to work. I can't explain how the change happens, but afterwords I feel like I am that person. I can sense their thoughts, their feelings. If I try hard enough, I can even channel their personalities through myself, kind of like what mediums do with spirits only real." Jack explained.

Elsa looked even more withdrawn at that point, clearly disturbed by what he had said. "Are you saying that you looked into my thoughts?" she said stiffly, trying to hide her anger. Jack felt a cold breeze in the room, making him wonder if it was cooling down outside. "Sort of, I didn't hold it long enough to see much." Jack told her, not wanting to upset the girl too much. He walked out of the music room now, following another hallway to explore more of the building. "Good. There are some things that are better left hidden, Jack. Please keep that in mind when you decide to peer into the mind of another." Elsa said, following him through the halls.

Jack stopped when he saw something interesting nearby. It was a box made of golden wood, polished and shiny with a pattern on the front that reminded him of what the Dark Sister's had decorated their carriage with. He had seen the thing from his window, with the disturbing image of a snake swallowing its own tail. Jack reached out to trace the pattern, only to find his wrist grabbed by Elsa. "Stop! Only a Shadowhunter can touch a Pyxis. You have no idea what would happen if you tried to touch it." she said, making Jack surprised at how insistent she was. He dropped his hand, frowning at Elsa and trying to figure out what she meant.

"It holds demon energies, the essence that animates all demons. It is the only way to safely contain them." Elsa explained, pulling Jack away from the box. He wondered if something had happened to her before, but he was too worried to ask. "Come with me, there is something else I'd like to show you." Elsa said, trying to keep Jack away from the box. He decided to follow her, since he didn't have anything better to do. "Is there a reason you aren't wearing shoes? Skating on ice must hurt your feet." Elsa commented, noticing his bare feet.

"Why does everyone ask that? I just don't like shoes, okay? You're gonna have to learn to live with that, especially since I'm not leaving until I get my brother back." Jack told her, watching her shrug. "I wasn't trying to upset you, I merely wished to know why." Elsa replied, opening a set of doors in front of them and walking inside. Jack saw all of the books surrounding him, an impressively large collection. While they might not interest him, he could appreciate the time it took to gather so many of them in one place.

"This is the Great Library, my favorite room in the Institute. Others have one, but this is the largest library of them all." Elsa said, her eyes seeming to light up as she walked over towards a case. Jack noticed the bars that held them in place and smirked at her. "Pretty amazing. What crime did these books commit?" he joked, earning himself a glare from Elsa. "Some of these books can be dangerous." she said softly, clearly searching for one book in particular.

"Hold on, is this for real?" Jack asked, reading the cover of one of the books through the bars in front of him. It seemed to be a strange book, with a dusty cover by an author he had never heard of. Not surprising, since he wasn't much of a reader, but the brief description under the title was what caught his attention. "Hmm? Which one are you looking at?" Elsa inquired, walking over to him. " _The only sure-fire way to turn oneself into an entire flock of sheep!_ What kind of nonsense is that?" Jack asked, curious to know what other oddities existed within this library.

Elsa laughed quietly, amused by what had caught his attention. "Perhaps, I've never tried it before." she told him with a small smile. "Really? It sounds like so much fun! Well, at least for a few minutes until some farmer tries to take your wool." he commented, grinning at Elsa. She laughed along with him, the first time he had heard the sound. It was light and musical, and it seemed to make her face brighter when she did so.

"Well, now we know why one would want to transform themselves into livestock. Perhaps you can answer another of our riddles some other day." Else commented after she had calmed down. Jack kept his grin and nodded at her, watching as she walked over to another shelf and pulled a book down. "This is for you. I assume you shall have more questions about us, while you are here. _The Shadowhunter's Codex_ will provide most if not all of the answers you are looking for." she explained, holding it out to Jack. He nodded, taking it and feeling disappointed that he would have to read to find answers.

"So, care to find out how to become a flock of sheep?" Jack suggested, pointing back to the other book he had seen before. He just couldn't get the idea out of his head. Elsa rolled her eyes at him, clearly not as amused with the idea as he was. "Not tonight, Jack.I do not think it would be wise for us to disappear and leave the others to deal with a mysterious flock of sheep that appeared in the middle of the Institute." she replied dryly, making Jack wonder just how hard it was to get the idea into her head. "That's the best part! Can you imagine the looks on their faces? I want to see Caleb's look of shock when he meets Jack Frost Gray, King of Sheep and Ice!" he announced proudly, before breaking out in laughter at his own comment.

"You really can't take anything seriously, can you?" Elsa said quietly, shaking her head at Jack. "Well, if you are still looking for entertainment, I could give you a tour of the institute. There are some rooms you should avoid and ways to find your way around this place." she said. Jack took a moment to decide, debating whether or not he could break the book free on his own. With a sigh, he turned to follow Elsa and decided to come back another day. He could have fun as a sheep some other time.

They passed by Pippa on their way around the halls, who gave Elsa a harsh glare. "Pippa, did you just come from my room?" she asked, holding the gaze of the servant. Pippa shrugged, glaring at Elsa. "It is my job, Ms. Herondale. You should try and keep your room more orderly if you wish for me to leave it be." Pippa said. "I told you, I'll take care of it on my own. Stay out of my room if you know what's good for you." Elsa threatened, making Jack realize that she could be scary when she wanted to be.

Pippa seemed used to the gesture, glaring back at Elsa. "I will do as Mrs. Branwell requests, regardless of your attitude. Try being nice to others if you wish to gain their respect. Good day, Miss. It was nice seeing you again Jack." Pippa said, walking away and getting back to work. Jack stared after her, feeling concerned and upset with Elsa for her attitude. "What was that about? You just traumatized the poor girl!" Jack complained, earning himself an icy glare from Elsa himself. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Just leave it be, Jack." she insisted, but Jack was not going to let it go.

"Leave it be? You threatened the girl for doing her job! That's awful, how can you do that to someone so easily?" Jack asked, wanting to keep the young girl safe. It was clear that Pippa had suffered before and he didn't want to see it happen again. "Enough, Jack. There are some things you can't hope to understand." Elsa insisted, trying to drop the subject entirely. "Fine, if you want to keep your secrets then be that way. Don't come crying to me when you can't keep it inside anymore." Jack told her. He turned around and stormed off, not bothering to look back behind him. If he had, he might have seen the small tears begin to fall from Elsa's face as she watched him leave.

 **Guess what released today? Lord of Shadows is now out, the second book in the Dark Artifices series! I am super excited to read it, though with my schedule, sadly, I'll be too busy to do so for some time. Either way, I thought posting this chapter would be a good way to celebrate the release! Thank you to my first follower, you are amazing, as is everyone else who has read this story so far! Once again, feel free to leave and comments, questions, or suggestions in a review, I love hearing from you guys!**


	7. Snow and Blood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

Jack slowly began to realize that by storming off, he had abandoned his one chance of finding his room with ease. It took hours of wandering on his own, hoping to recognize some clue to where his room must be in this maze of a building. Eventually, after many times of trial and error, he found the correct door that led to his room and locked it behind him, trying to forget about the blond girl who was so cruel to Pippa. He thought he had seen a good side of Elsa today, but she changed so suddenly when the maid arrived. Maybe Elsa was just good at hiding her true self. Maybe neither of them saw the real her. Either way, he knew that he wasn't going to do much about it tonight.

He glanced at the Codex for a moment, considering reading it for a bit before deciding against it. Reading reminded him of the Dark House, the place where it was the only entertainment he had been allowed. While he was here, he was going to do anything but reading. He set the book aside, deciding to let it collect dust on the desk while he threw himself down on the bed. Maybe he could use some sleep after the long day he had. Too many things were going on and changing so quickly, he could use a second to relax.

Unfortunately, his dream was cut short by the sound of hauntingly sweet music echoing throughout the hall. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, curious to see who would be waking everyone up at this hour to practice. The noise was beautiful on its own, but he wanted sleep and he was going to get that person to stop regardless of what it took. He got up sleepily and grabbed his staff without thought, walking out of his room and following the noise.

When he arrived at the room, he was surprised to find it was dark, lit only by moonlight inside. A young girl was standing in the moonlight, with a violin propped up on her shoulder. Even from where he stood, he could see the paleness of her hair, how it almost resembled a silver-color that people ended up with as they aged. If it wasn't for the youthful look of her face, Jack would have guessed that she was much older than him. Her eyes were closed and she was clearly lost in her song, focused on the sound alone as she played and swayed with the music.

He had planned on stopping the girl, but now he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her. She seemed happy as she played her song, a smile on her face as she spun around with the violin in hand. "Elsa! Dance with me!" she yelled out, twirling over towards Jack. Jack stumbled back, startled by her sudden laughter and the change in her tune. The song was now more upbeat, bright and happy, losing its haunting melody. Grinning, Jack decided that maybe it would be fun to join in her dance. He began spinning around with her, keeping his distance so he didn't interrupt her playing. "Elsa-" the girl began, opening her eyes and jumping back in surprise at what she saw.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked hesitantly, stopping her song and dance. Jack was grinning wildly, eager for more. "Why'd you stop? That was fun!" Jack told her, making her frown and narrow her eyes at him. He was surprised to see that they matched her hair color, a sliver-grey and her skin was almost as pale as his own. "You didn't answer my question! Why are you in my room and who are you?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Jack chuckled at her reaction, amused that she was getting so upset over his actions. "Fine, fine. I'm Jack, Jack Frost. I heard your music and decided to try and stop you so I could sleep, but dancing seemed like the more fun option." Jack told her, swinging his staff over his shoulder. The name seemed to fit him, just like Enoch said, so he left off his last name for now.

"Really? No apology for bursting into my room uninvited in the middle of the night? You do realize how improper that is?" she inquired with a glare. Unlike Elsa, a glare on this girl simply made her look cute and childish. It reminded him of an angry kitten, trying to scratch at its owner but unable to do any real harm. "Who cares? You can come to-never mind that sounded better in my head. Anyway, want to have some real fun now that you're done with your song?" Jack offered, kneeling down and pressing his staff to the ground. It had been a while since he had practiced his snow magic, outside of his battle with the Dark Sisters. He could use a good snowstorm, especially if he could have a snowball fight as a result.

"What kind of fun?" she asked hesitantly, looking interested but worried about his intentions. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. Just some fun in the snow." he told her, watching her eyes light up at the thought. "Snow? But it's not cold enough for snow outside." she said, sounding confused but excited. "Who cares? That's not gonna stop me." Jack told her, still waiting for an answer. "You know what, I think I like you. Anna Carstairs, Shadowhunter of the London Institute at your service." she announced, holding her hand out towards him. Jack shook it with a grin, thinking that this girl was truly entertaining.

"Pleasure to meet you, Anna. Now, time for some fun!" Jack said with a grin, pulling back and sending his energy into the staff. He felt the temperature around them drop as he focused, before he felt moisture fall on his face. Glancing above him, Jack grinned at the snow that was falling in the room. "Whoa! You made it snow! Can we make a snowman?" Anna asked, her eyes bright with excitement. While it wasn't quite what he had in mind, Jack had no issue with the plan. Pointing his staff towards the ground, Jack sent a blast of snow onto the floor, making it pile up quicker than before. Anna giggled with enjoyment, kneeling down and beginning to form the base of their snowman.

As she did so, a shadow of pain seemed to flicker across her face. "My parents used to do this with me." she said softly, as Jack joined her in making the snowman. Jack felt a lump in his throat as well, remembering his own parents. They were long gone, dead from a carriage accident when he was a young boy. He touched the angel that rested under his shirt, the one piece of his mother that he had. "Your parents are dead too, aren't they?" she asked, being rather blunt but her voice conveyed sympathy. Jack nodded to her, hearing that she was alone as well.

Her face grew focused as they finished the last push to create the base of their snowman. "That looks good enough to me. Want to start on his body now?" Anna asked, trying to give him a grin. Jack's smile had faded already, his mind going to his family. "My Aunt is the one I miss more, though. She raised me and my brother, but she passed away rather recently." Jack told her, feeling like he could open up to this girl. She gave his arm a small squeeze, holding out a small pile of snow in return. Jack took it, deciding that this mood wasn't normal for him. He got in this dark mood every now and then, and he found it hard to snap back into his normal happy, fun-loving self once it started.

"Would you mind telling me about your brother? I've always kind of wanted to have one." Anna said with a smile, watching Jack work on the snowman from behind. Jack smiled, thinking about Aster. "He was always so hopeful, no matter how hard things were for us. He was the one who was able to convince everyone that we would pull through and be okay. Even when I fell through our pond ice skating, Aster was there telling them that I would be fine, if I was given time to recover." Jack began, shaking his head. "That hope lead him to have not much of a work ethic and he always had a bit of a temper. He thought that things would always work out, regardless of what he did and he was so protective of the people he cared about. When he got a job in London, working for Pitch, it was the greatest thing ever for him. It was a sign that he was being rewarded for always keeping hope in his heart."

Anna smiled, happy to hear about what Aster was like. "You almost drowned in a pond?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at that part of his story. Jack chuckled, feeling a bit of his old mood returning. "Yeah, it was a stupid plan on my part. I always loved winter, playing for hours in the cold weather just to have some fun with other kids. It was near the end of winter and the ice was thin, but I didn't care. I went out barefoot, thinking that it made me lighter and more nimble, but I was wrong. The ice cracked and I fell through. Bunny-erm, Aster, found me and pulled me out of the freezing water and brought me home. I was so tired, I could barely see his face. The one thing I do remember is the bright light of the moon, shining down on us as we went home that night." Jack explained.

"Well, I think that's a great story. You're brother sounds like a good guy, Jack." Anna told him, helping him lift the body of the snowman onto their base. "I agree." a voice said from behind them, startling Jack and nearly making him drop the body of their snowman. Elsa was standing in the doorway, watching the two of them silently as they built their snowman in Jack's winter wonderland. "Elsa!" Anna cried, running towards her friend once the body was in place. Elsa's face seemed to soften as she stared at Anna, making Jack realize that perhaps there was someone she could be nice to here.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Elsa asked, glancing at Jack briefly but keeping most of her focus on Anna. Jack glared at her, not feeling like welcoming her after her attitude with Pippa. "Yes, I do mind actually. Anna and I were having fun without you, so you can just leave now." Jack said, standing up straight and letting his staff press into the ground. "Jack! Be nice, Elsa can play with us too." Anna insisted, pouting at him before smiling back at Elsa. Jack sighed, wondering if it was really worth it for just a snowman. Now, a snowball fight would give him the chance to get his revenge while still keeping Anna happy. It seemed to be the perfect compromise in his mind.

Anna and Elsa were already starting on the head without Jack, but he had other ideas. "You know, I never bothered to ask why you were here anyway?" Elsa said, interrupting Jack's thoughts on his plan. She was watching him now, ruining his chance to surprise her. He just had to be patient, then he could strike without her knowing. "Oh, he heard me practicing. He was dancing with me!" Anna cheered, twirling around in the snow and winking at Jack. He blushed slightly, turning away and getting ready to insist that it had not been anything other than a game for him. Elsa was already grinning, though. "Really? Did you enjoy her performance?" Elsa asked, seeming to be far more pleasant than before.

Jack simply didn't understand this girl and he wished she hadn't shown up again. Having her around only made him confused again, wondering what she was hiding and why she was so cruel to Pippa. "So? Anna is a brilliant musician, unlike someone I know who only reads books." Jack replied, giving her a smirk. She glared at Jack, clearly annoyed with the comment and deciding to try and throw some snow at him in revenge. "That is not funny!" she yelled, especially once she heard Anna's giggle from beside her. "If you two are going to behave this way, I'll just go elsewhere for company. Perhaps Caleb would be willing to spend some time with me." Elsa said, standing up and locking eyes with Anna who already had her counter ready.

"Caleb can't stand you, Elsa." she argued, making Elsa get a bit more creative. "North, then. Surely he could use some help in his shop." she suggested, making Jack want to join in. "The guy set himself on fire. Do you really think that spending time with him is a safe plan?" Jack told her, nearly exhausting Elsa's stream of ideas. "Tooth. She is always looking for one of us to take care of, I might as well help her fulfill that demand." Elsa replied, thinking of one of the other residents within the Institute.

"Face it, Elsa, you-" Anna began, before doubling over in a coughing fit. She began to collapse to the ground, violently hacking whatever out of her system. Jack stared in shock, surprised that the girl that had seemed so energetic just moments ago was now reduced to this. "Anna, where is it?" Elsa asked quietly, her smile gone as she walked over to Anna. Jack watched Anna cough again, this time spraying blood across the snow on the ground. The red stood out in great contrast to the whiteness filling the room. Jack hadn't even realized that he had stopped the snowfall, only to watch her try and recover from whatever was going on.

"On-on the mantel-in the box-the silver one-" Anna gasped out, clearly out of breath from whatever was ailing her. "I'll get it then, Anna. Stay here, everything is going to be okay." Elsa promised, her voice gentle as she spoke to Anna. Jack didn't think he had ever heard that much softness in the girl's tone, but he was too distracted by Anna to focus much on it. "Of course. I'll…just imagine more music. Another..song to dance to…"Anna whispered, her voice going distant as she coughed once more.

Elsa stopped for a moment, her hands clenched into fists against her chest with her eyes closed. Jack wondered why she was hesitating at a time like this, but he no longer bothered to ask her questions. He shoved his way past her, grabbing the box Anna had described and kneeling down next to her. "Here you go. This is the box, right?" he told her, holding out the small, decorative silver box to the girl. Elsa snapped out of her daze, her gaze hardening as she saw Jack in the room. "Get out." she said, her voice filled with force as she glared at him.

"Elsa…please don't…"Anna began, but Elsa wasn't stopping. She grabbed Jack's arm, startling him when he felt just how cold her hands were. The temperature in the room hadn't dropped that far, but her hands felt like pure ice. She shoved him out into the hall, clearly intent on keeping him away for now. "She has medicine and will be fine, Jack. Go get some sleep and forget this ever happened." Elsa told him, closing the door without even waiting for a response. Jack rubbed his arm gently, noticing how red it had become after Elsa threw him out. Maybe he shouldn't make it snow indoors. It only made girls cough up blood and nearly freeze to death, it seemed.

* * *

Jack groaned as he woke up, hearing a knock at his door. "Just a minute!" Jack called out, sitting up and climbing out of bed. He walked over to his mirror and sighed, still not used to his new face. The white hair and blue eyes matched his power, but he still missed his tanned skin, with warm brown eyes and dark brown hair. At least he looked a little older with the white hair, but it was not much of an improvement in his mind. Maybe someone would be looking for a childish boy with white hair and strange magic. Shaking his head, Jack gave himself a grin and gave up on such thoughts. He never worried about marrying before, so he had no reason to do so now.

As he turned around, the door opened without him saying another word. "Sorry to bother you, Jack, but the others are waiting for you in the dining room." Pippa announced, looking awkward and uncomfortable in his room. Jack smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. Sorry about Elsa, last night. No clue what was up with her." Jack commented, trying to make her smile at least a little bit. She shrugged, seeming unconcerned. "She always does that, insisting that no one enters her room. I'm used to it, since I have to clean her room as part of my job here." Pippa explained. "That doesn't make it right! You're still a person and you deserve her respect, at the very least." Jack insisted, frowning while Pippa only laughed at his statement. "You have to be the kindest young man I've met here so far. It is truly a pleasure to help you, in whatever you need." she told him.

"Would you mind leading the way to the dining room, then?" Jack suggested, watching Pippa smile softly at him. "Of course. Are you sure you want to go down there, um, like that?" she asked, taking note of how Jack was dressed. He was trying to get his old look back, having found a pair of light brown pants after digging deep into his drawers. His shirt, while no longer short-sleeved and summer oriented, was still a dark blue color that seemed to accent his pale skin and icy blue eyes. He wore nothing else and to most people, he looked underdressed, but Jack didn't care. "Why not? Rules were only made to be broken, Pippa. Keep that in mind and you might have some fun in life." Jack told her with a grin, following her out of the room.

Pippa stopped once they neared the dining room, clearly not comfortable with going in with Jack. "Thank you for the directions, Pippa. I'll see you around." Jack told her, giving her a wave as he walked to join the others for breakfast. He saw the others already gathered to eat, with the exception of Ana. Jack imagined that she was still recovering from what had happened last night, but he wouldn't bring it up right now. It wasn't the right time, not when they had so many other things to worry about.

"Ah, Jack. We were just talking about you." Caleb said when he entered, grinning at Jack with pleasure. Jack knew something bad was coming, but he only smiled back at the boy and waited for him to elaborate. "Downworlders like you can't stay at the Institute forever. We were only trying to figure out what to do with you. I was saying that you should be sold to the Gypsies on Hampstead Heath. With your abilities, I'm certain you would make a fine horse for them." he said darkly, making Tooth glare at the boy for his comments.

Jack only laughed, somehow reminded of the book from the library. "That would be awesome! Imagine how fast you could run as a horse! Someone get me the hair from one, I want to start a race!" Jack cheered with excitement, making Caleb's eyes widen in surprise. Clearly this was not the reaction any of them had expected, but Tooth cleared her throat anyway and got them focused once more. "Well, as the head of the institute I say Jack's staying here. He can help us with the investigation after all." she told them. Elsa nodded silently, focused on her food and not bothering to speak with the others yet.

"Does the clave already know?" Caleb asked, raising an eyebrow at Tooth as he tried to find a way to get Jack removed still. "Of course they know! I'm not going to take in a Downworlder without making sure they are in the loop. They'd remove me from my position if I did that!" she told them, smiling at Jack. "Would you like me to tell Hans Lightwood as well? You know how he gets when he is left out of the loop." Elsa inquired, speaking quietly for the first time this morning.

Tooth shook her head. "I'll take care of it, thank you. Instead, I need you and Anna to go search through the Dark Sisters' house on last time." she told Elsa, making Jack sit up straighter. Anna couldn't be ready to go out, not after what happened last night. Elsa seemed to think so as well, her face growing dark and serious. "Is she well enough?" she asked, her hands clenched into fists. He noticed that today she had worn gloves, something he hadn't seen her do before. They were light blue, seeming to match with her spring green dress that she wore today. He wondered why she wore them, when it was already so warm in here.

"Of course I am! Stop fussing over me, Elsa, I can take care of myself, you know." a voice called out, making Jack turn and stare in shock at a bright and energetic Anna standing in the entrance of the dining room. "Sorry to bother you, I simply wish for you to be well." Elsa replied stiffly, her eyes showing the ghost of hurt at Anna's comment. "Really? You know I'm not really mad at you, Els, just calm down and let me decide what I want to do." Anna insisted, sitting down next to Elsa and giving her friend a light hug.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Anna, this is Jack. He's-" Tooth began, only to be interrupted by Anna. "Oh, I already met Jack last night. He liked my music!" she cheered, getting up again and patting Jack's head. He swatted her hand away, giving her a small glare while Elsa let out a small chuckle watching the two interact. "Really? You find this funny?" Jack asked, watching her eyes focus on his. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" she questioned. "Alright, this is why I can't stand living in a house filed with girls!" Caleb complained, annoyed with their behavior.

"Sorry, Caleb." Anna said, grabbing some fruit and sitting down once more. "Thanks for the help, kid." Jack said, grinning at Caleb as the boy glared back at him. "Whatever." Caleb mumbled, going back to focusing on his breakfast. "Alright, other plans for the day! Nicholas and I are going to visit Mr. Pitch Black, the man who hired your brother to try and figure out what happened to him." Tooth announced with a smile at Jack. He nodded back at her, grateful that they were helping search for Aster.

"Oh, I've heard of him! He's a big business man, with offices all the way over in Shanghai." Anna said cheerfully, while Tooth nodded in response. "Yes, it seems he made a fortune selling silk and tea." she replied. Anna giggled, rolling her eyes. "Come on, we both know that isn't true. All of those big businesses got rich off of the opium trade, using silk and other products as a cover." Anna told them, but Jack could see some hint of darkness in her eyes as she did so. This was personal for her, even though he did not know why.

"Look, if you're just going to talk about boring business adventures, I'm going to go out with Jack for a moment. He really needs to learn how to dress himself properly around here." Caleb said, getting up and grabbing Jack's arm. "Hey! What if I don't want to go?" Jack complained, only earning himself a glare from the other boy. "Jeesh, I was just kidding. Let's get going then!" Jack said, grinning at Caleb while the boy glanced at him in confusion. "Jack, you don't even have shoes on!" Caleb complained, while Jack didn't seem to understand the point. "Hurry back soon, Caleb!" Tooth called out, watching them leave. "What's the problem with my lack of shoes?" Jack asked, pretending to be ignorant of their purpose in society.

"Just put some on and we'll be leaving." Caleb said, clearly not happy. He was the one who volunteered to go, so Jack didn't understand why he was so grumpy about it. Jack grabbed shoes and put them on, frowning at the discomfort he felt in his feet now. He walked out and went to the carriage where Caleb was waiting, prepared for the miserable day that lay ahead. They rode in silence, with Caleb simply sending him a glare on occasion as they traveled through the streets.

Jack was taken in and out of various stores, with Caleb telling him what he could get and what he had to leave behind. Jack was disappointed with his new wardrobe, thinking of how uncomfortable it would be to wear. It wasn't the most restricting of outfits, but he wanted to be casual all the time, regardless of what others thought. As their shopping ended, Jack expected to head home but that was when Caleb finally spoke up. "You know, I think it is a good day to take a walk through Hyde Park." he commented, telling the driver to take them that way without even consulting Jack. He nodded, not caring anyway. He could amuse himself better in a park than he could out in public anyway.

* * *

"You didn't tell Mr. Gray about the sand." North said.

Tooth glanced up from her work, knowing that the carriage would arrive soon to take them to Pitch's place of business. "Of course not! He went through so much already and even we do not understand what it means." she replied, thinking back to what they had found. Dark sand had littered the floor all around that building, in one spot in particular. They had never seen anything like it and she had given Nicholas a sample to study, hoping to gain something from what she had found.

"You know that they found the same sand at Pitch's company. There is no way to deny the connection." North said, touching Tooth's shoulder gently. She nodded, her eyes filled with worry for Jack. "I know, but I just couldn't do that to him. He has so much hope tied into finding his brother, I can't destroy it knowing we still have a chance." she argued, glancing into North's eyes. She had been investigating Pitch's past, but found nothing of too much interest. No notes were existing on the strange sand and his business history seemed normal, outside of the fact that he had obviously concealed his sale of opium to other countries in order to gain so much wealth.

"Ah, the carriage is here. I promise not to embarrass you, Tooth! I will not speak, we both know how terrible I am with people, yes?" North suggested, watching her roll her eyes. "You'll do fine, trust me! We've got this, together we can find Jack's brother and bring him home." she insisted with a smile, climbing inside along with her husband. North gave her a smile, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

The ride was fairly quick. They stepped out and were met by a footman greeting them with a dour expression. "Good morning. Might I inquire as to your business here?" he asked. Tooth glanced at Nicholas, who seemed to be gazing around the room in wonder. He was probably thinking of some new invention to make, but it was clear that his mind was not focused on what was happening right now. "I am Mrs. Gray and this is my husband, Mr. Nicholas Gray. We were looking for a cousin of ours, a young man by the name of Aster Gray." Tooth explained, watching the man grow uneasy around her for just a moment.

As he spoke again, Tooth found herself distracted by the yellow tint of his teeth. It was a bad habit of hers, one she had never been able to break. She wanted to tell him about how to properly care for them, but she had to respond to his comment anyway. He shouldn't have been able to remain outside of her influence, not after the persuasion runes she had drawn on her arms. Even so, it was clearly going to take a bit more effort than that. "Well, there has been no progress with the case and we just wanted to speak to Mr. Black for just a moment." Tooth begged, trying to get in any way possible.

The footman nodded after a few moments, walking off to inform Pitch of their arrival. After waiting for a few moments, he returned. "Please come this way." he requested, leading them down a corridor and towards a polished oak door that led to Pitch's office. As they entered, Tooth saw dark black curtains covering the windows, allowing no light to enter. A single candle was lit to illuminate the room, giving barely any visibility as the door was shut behind them. The walls were lined with animal heads and the furniture itself seemed almost as dark as the curtains, though it was hard to tell with the limited visibility. Tooth felt a shiver run through her back, feeling fear of this very room. Nicholas thought the same, getting a sick feeling in his stomach at the sight of this dark room.

Behind the desk, there was a man sitting. He wore a dark waistcoat and his skin appeared to be nearly a sickly grey color. His eyes burned in the darkness, their golden yellow color standing out in the black of the room. "Greetings, Mr and Mrs. Gray. I understand that you are searching for Mr. Aster Bunnymond Gray?" he inquired, standing up and moving towards the couple.

"Yes, we are." North said, his voice echoing in the room. "He is our cousin and we are very worried, you see." Nicholas added, as if it helped explain the situation. Mr. Black seemed to be all too willing to respond. "I do apologize for any discomfort caused by the lighting here. I have always preferred the dark. It helps me think properly, and I needed to think when Walker told me of who I had the pleasure of meeting today. You see, I have many employees and I remember Mr. Gray quite well, but I do not recall any of those employees having a single cousin that was a Shadowhunter."

 **So, this one is a bit of a longer chapter this time. I hope you enjoy, thank you to those that are now following the story! I didn't honestly expect this one to get much popularity, it is actually my tool for getting over writer's block lately. When I struggle with my other stories, I start working on this one. Regardless, I'm glad to see there are people out there enjoying it, I hope you are happy with another update! Please let me know if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions! I love hearing from you, and I highly encourage reviews (though they are obviously not required =D), they help me grow as a writer and may improve the quality of this story as it goes on.**


	8. Strange Earth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

"This isn't quite what I was expecting of this place." Anna commented, glancing up at the building that had been described by her friends. Elsa stood by her side, shaking her head. "You never expect the right things, Anna. What were you imagining anyway?" Elsa asked, curious to know what was missing. It looked exactly like she remembered, the place where she had first met Jack and found the boy who could smile in any situation. Elsa felt a small smile at the memory of meeting him, but quickly hid it and focused once more. She could not risk growing close to anyone, not right now.

"Well, it just looks boring right now. I was expecting some excitement, you know, at least a bit of color to the walls." Anna replied, glancing around at the house in front of them. She stepped forward anyway, pushing the door open and stepping inside. "Strange. Was it unlocked when you got there?" Elsa asked, growing at Anna. Perhaps this was a trap. Someone could be trying to lure them inside, after all. Anna shrugged, patting her _parabatai's_ shoulder. "Relax, Els. Things are going to be fine." Anna said, giving her a smile.

"Well, this just looks like a pleasant place to live. Look at all this filth? What else do you think we'll find here?" Anna asked, glancing towards her friend. Elsa gave Anna a small smile, thinking of how Jack had lived here when she replied. "If we're fortunate, we might still be able to catch syphilis while we are here." Anna grinned at Elsa, before giving her one better. "I think it would be more likely to be demon pox. Definitely looks filthy enough for that one, don't you think?" Anna suggested, earning a glare from Elsa.

"Anna, we both know that demon pox doesn't exist." Elsa replied calmly, shaking her head at her sister. She had gotten too distracted, focusing on making jokes instead of investigating. Elsa was determined to take this job seriously, to try and show Jack that she could be his friend. She had her reasons for staying secretive, she just couldn't explain them to anyone. "Come on! You just gotta have a little bit of belief, Els. I know it's out there!" Anna said cheerfully, making Elsa roll her eyes. The strange things that got Anna excited only confused Elsa, but she didn't bother correcting her again.

As they walked through the various rooms, they found very little in terms of evidence. That all changed when they ended up in a room with a women chained to a chair, her eyes open and colored in a a brilliant golden yellow. Even so, they did not blink and she seemed to be unmoving. "Oh no, not again." Elsa whispered, hoping that this girl was alive. She stepped forward, with Anna just a few steps behind her. As she got closer, the girl let out a dark inhuman laugh, chilling Elsa further than normal.

"Uh, Elsa? I think that maybe we should-" Anna began, grabbing Elsa's hand just as the thing began to speak. "Beware!" It yelled, laughing once more in its creepy voice. Elsa refused to move, wanting to hear just what she had to say. Even if it was a threat, it could provide them with more information than they had before. "Beware, Nephillim. As you slay others, so shall you be slain. Your angel cannot protect you against that which neither God nor the devil has made, an army born of neither Heaven nor Hell. Beware the fears of man. Beware!" she cried out, before something even more disturbing occurred.

"Elsa, I'm-" Anna began, but Elsa shushed her as she watched the girl. Her body seemed to actually be falling apart, changing form and color as it collapsed out of the chair. Black sand appeared everywhere from her body, spreading across her skin and eating away at it as the girl vanished from sight. The only thing left when it was done was a small pile of sand, leaving Elsa and Anna staring at the space in horror. "What was that? Please tell me you know, because I'm really freaked out right now." Anna said, this time able to speak without interruption.

"Magic. There is nothing else that it could be. We need to get back and tell the others." Elsa said, kneeling down and staring at the sand. She wanted to take some with her, but it might just bring more creatures like that into their home. Grabbing Anna's hand, Elsa turned around to leave, keeping the creature's warning in mind. Just what fear were they supposed to be worried about?

* * *

Jack was reminded terribly of Bunny while in the park. Everything was so green, filled with life unlike the rest of the city which was too industrialized for plants to be seen. His brother would have loved this place and the trees surrounding them. Jack didn't have the appreciation for things like this, but it always made him think of Aster. "It is a good thing we got to come out, here Jack. There are some things I've been meaning to tell you about." Caleb commented as they walked.

"Yeah, I've kind of been wondering what I did to you. You've hated me since day one. What's up with that?" Jack asked, glancing at Caleb. He looked annoyed, but shrugged anyway. "I suppose I shall tell you. It won't make a difference in the end. You see, many years ago, I wasn't a Shadowhunter. I never wanted this life and my parents didn't want it for me either. Shadowhunters don't have to take their job, if they follow certain rules you see." Caleb began, making Jack thoughtful. He wondered what had changed Caleb's mind, but he guessed that he would figure it out soon enough.

"We lived peacefully amongst others, in a small village on our own. The clave didn't bother us and we didn't bother them, just a happy little family. I was supposed to grow up one day and find a good wife, settle down and start a family of my own. That all changed when the monsters decided to attack." he said with a venomous glare, his gaze turning towards Jack. "Your kind came, Downworlders. I believe it was a territory dispute between a vampire and a werewolf, but the details never mattered. All I knew was that my parents had gotten involved somehow and were murdered as a result. I learned that day that none of your kind can be trusted, no matter how innocent you may seem." Caleb said with a glare, hatred filling his gaze.

Jack frowned, still not seeing how it related to him. Yes, it was awful that this boy's parents had died, but Jack wasn't responsible. "Look, I get how terrible that is and I want to help, but how is any of that related to me? You can't just hate me because of something someone else did!" Jack insisted, but it only seemed to make Caleb even angrier. "Lies! That is all you can say, half-breed! I will not listen to them, regardless of how hard you try to force me to believe." Caleb insisted, turning around and realizing that they were lost.

"Looks like you're about to find out for yourself just how bad your kind can be, Gray." Caleb commented, noticing the area as the territory of the Fair Folk. He watched a young goblin step out, with black eyes and wrinkled white skin covering his face. "Handsome young men." he said with a grin, showing sharp teeth as he smiled at the boys. "Caleb? What is he talking about?" Jack asked, feeling rather creeped out by the thing in front of him.

"You wandered from the path, foolish Nephillim. Here is land more ancient than any Accords. Here there is strange earth. If your angel blood should fall upon it, golden vines will grow from the spot with diamonds at their tips. And I claim it. I claim your blood." the creature whispered, stepping closer to Jack this time. He had his staff with him, but he was frowning at the thing's belief. "Did you just call me a Nephillim?" Jack asked, frowning at the man. "Good luck, Jack. I'll see you back at the carriage, if you survive." Caleb said with a grin, running away from the creature and leaving Jack alone.

Jack would have called out for him, but he was too focused on the creature in front of him. "Yes, pretty Nephillim with blood that sings with the angel's power. It shall be mine." he whispered, stepping forward towards Jack. "Well, I hate to break it to you but my blood is more demonic than angelic." Jack said, thinking back to the assumption made by Brother Enoch and Tooth. "Demon's blood? Oh this is a surprise. Your blood will grow silver vines, with rubies on the ends. Almost as precious as the Angel's blood, so it is still mine." the goblin thing said.

Jack sighed, knowing that he would have to fight now. "Alright, I didn't really want to do this." Jack commented, touching his staff to the ground and letting frost spread from the end. It froze the ground solid, spreading across the entire area they were standing on. "You dare to defile our sacred grounds? I shall destroy you!" it yelled, rushing forward only to fall on the ice. Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't believe that trick works so well. You would think that someone would realize how slippery ice can be." Jack commented, slipping out of his shoes and stepping onto the ice in his bare feet.

He slid across the ice quickly, knowing the creature would chase after him. He heard the sounds of his yells echoing behind him, as Jack laughed and raced on ahead. This was the best fight ever, transforming from a fight into a race. "Now you're getting the hang of it! This is how you have some fun!" Jack called back, turning around and forming a snowball in his hand to throw at his opponent. It hit the goblin straight in his head, distracting the creature and making him lose his balance and fall once more.

After that fall, Jack lost the creature with ease. He knew he had to keep an eye on Caleb from now on, but outside of that this had made up for the rest of the boring day. He arrived back at the carriage, only to find Caleb glaring at him in anger. They rode in silence back to the Institute, with both of them feeling wary of the other. Jack was going to find a way to change Caleb's mind, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Both Tooth and North were staring at Mr. Black in shock. No one knew of the Shadow World, not if they were human at least. Toothiana recovered sooner than North, who was still staring at Pitch with wide eyes. "Um, I'm not quite sure what you mean-" she started, before Pitch interrupted her. "Of course you know. It is what you are, Nephillim, Shadowhunters, the children with the blood of Angels in their veins. It is such an honor to meet you in person, though I don't know why I have the pleasure of doing so." Pitch replied, smiling down at Tooth.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot! There is one question I've been dying to know. I've heard that you trap the souls of demons inside a giant crystal. Does that happen to be true, or do they simply vanish along with their bodies to the realm they came from?" he added, with a gleam in his eyes. Tooth was still staring at him, but North saw no harm in answering the question. "Ha! Demons have no soul, it is simply energy. The Pyxis is nothing more than a box. We-" he was saying, before Tooth snapped at him. Something was off about this man and she did not like it one bit. "Nicholas, be quiet."

Pitch only chuckled, clearly amused with them and still in a cheerful mood. "Did you really think your ruse would fool me? You are Toothiana and Nicholas Branwell of the London Institute. You should know better than to glamour every human you meet. Walker hates it, it gives him a rash and terrible nightmares." he said with a smile. Tooth felt chilled by that smile, but she ignored her feelings and stepped closer, narrowing her eyes at this man. "Just how do you know all of this?" she demanded.

Pitch stood up and walked in front of the desk, revealing just how tall he truly was. His hands were folded behind his back as he began to speak once more. "I am a wealthy man, one with an interest in the occult. Any information can be bought, Mrs. Branwell, for the right price, of course." Tooth glared at him even harder, wanting to show this man that he should be afraid of them, but North was the one who replied. "Such a shame for a man like you to get involved. Demons are very bad things. They hunt us down, too. People like you normally die an early death, killed by those terrible creatures."

Pitch only raised an eyebrow at Nicholas, clearly not impressed by his subtle threat. "Really? Such a pity, for those foolish enough to think they can kill those creatures. I shall simply use the knowledge for my own benefit, then. Now, with the two of you here, I can learn so much more. Perhaps you could explain to me why you chose such a dangerous occupation?" he said, turning towards Tooth who was clearly the one in charge of this conversation. She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head at this man.

"You are even more foolish than the rest of them." she said, surprising Pitch. "Pardon me? Did you just call me foolish?" he asked, his gaze hardening into a harsh glare. Despite her fear, Tooth pushed on. "You do understand what we do, right?" she asked, watching him nod. "We protect people, guard them from the dangers of the world and make sure they can live lives filled with hope for the future, dreams of what may come, and wonder for the world around them. It is an amazing job to be a part of, but you stand there and act like it's nothing! Like we have a choice to just stop if we want to! If we did that, this world would die and humans would fall." Tooth said, her voice strong and steady.

Pitch backed up as she stepped closer in her speech, clearly uncomfortable with having her near him. "Such devotion, I admire that but this truly is no job for a woman." Pitch told her, stepping back behind his desk and staring at the two in front of him only to discover that Tooth had followed him. She was directly in front of his face, her violet eyes filled with anger at his comment. Even with her short stature, she somehow managed to make her presence seem intimidating. "You will not judge me for my gender, Mr. Black. The Nephilim may be bound by law not to kill mundanes like you, but that does not mean that we are unable to harm them. Be careful who you make your enemy. Now, back to business. Aster Gray has vanished and you are the last person known to have seen him. Tell me where he is, or face the wrath of the clave!" Tooth yelled, slamming her fist down on his desk as Pitch backed up against it to try and get away from her.

"Of course. Would you mind allowing me some room to do so?" he asked, leaning away from the small girl in front of him. Tooth blinked slightly, only realizing what she had done now. "Oh, sorry about that." she said, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she gave him a sheepish smile. She hated those habits of hers, one day she would get in trouble for them. At least she hadn't started trying to stick her hands in his mouth to look at his teeth. The last time she did that, she was just a child and it hadn't ended well. "I do not know of Mr. Gray's location, however I can tell you everything about his time here at my company." Pitch said, once Tooth was back to sitting next to her husband.

"It started with the boy's father, Richard Gray. He worked for me for years before moving to America. When I heard of his son, who was looking for a job, I immediately decided to send the boy a job offer. However, I was unaware of just how much the child knew. Richard Gray had discovered my involvement with a group known as the Pandemonium Club, a group of mundanes, as you know us, who study the occult." Pitch said, watching the two Shadowhunters glance between themselves. He waited a moment before continuing, making sure they didn't have questions yet.

"Richard was never interested in the club, clearly disliking the company there, however Aster was different. He saw a world of hope, a place where his future could happen in an instant. Unfortunately, I was forced to take the boy to the club after he blackmailed me with his knowledge of my involvement. The public would frown upon my belief in magic, after all, and it would be bad for sales. He grew addicted to the small amount of warlock potion that was mixed with the drinks there, ones that lowered his inhibition and led to gambling more than most men would. Eventually, he stopped coming in to work. A few weeks later, he sent me a letter informing me that he had received employment elsewhere and that was the end of it." Pitch explained, while Tooth and North glared at him.

"You stupid man! You just let him disappear into that horrible place without even checking on him? How could you do that to a friend?" Tooth demanded, her eyes narrowed. "Did I ever say that Aster was my friend? He worked for me, yes, but he didn't have his father's temperament. He was far to willing to start a fight, not the kind and gentle soul I once knew. Sure, he was a good worker but we were never that close." Pitch said with a shrug, not looking too concerned.

Tooth pulled something else out that she had brought with her, the other object she wished to question him about. It was a small pouch, filled with the black sand she had found at the Dark House. "My, my, what is that?" Pitch asked, his eyes wide at the substance in her hand. "Do not try and fool us, Mr. Black, we found this substance in the lobby of your office as well as at a location where Mr. Gray was believed to be held captive." Tooth said, her voice hard as she stared him down.

"Clever girl, I must say. It is an experiment, if you will. Someone in the club had ordered a large shipment of this sand and as a lowly mundane, I am not allowed the privilege of knowing all their secrets. I was the go between for the sale, the one who would pick up the sand and bring it to the buyer in return for the cash. While I waited for the exchange, I would leave it in my office, instead of the factory, to try and keep it hidden." Pitch explained, still waiting for the real question.

"Did you happen to be providing it to the man who Aster went to work for?" Tooth said softly, conveying sympathy for the man in case he felt guilty. His eyes flashed for a moment with annoyance, but it was so quick that she thought it was just her imagination. His face eventually settled on a look of surprise, before falling into a frown. "I believe it was." he said quietly, his head held low. "Great! Who was it? We need to find him!" Tooth said, her voice filled with excitement over this next lead. North sighed, glancing at her and grabbing her shoulder to pull her back into her seat. She was always getting too excited over these things. It was why she normally stayed inside doing paperwork lately.

"I cannot. This man, you have no idea how powerful he is. He would destroy me if he knew I had spoken about this to anyone, let alone told them his name." Pitch said, a small amount of fear in his voice. Tooth narrowed her eyes, knowing she would need something else to convince this man to help. "Ah, I would be careful, Mr. Black. You don't want to end up on the Clave's naughty list." North commented, making Tooth realize he had a plan. "I'm sorry, I value my life too much to tell you that information." Pitch replied calmly, not seeing what North was doing.

"I thought you might say that! Take a look at this!" he said, pulling a strange object out of his pocket. Tooth stared at it and made sure to widen her eyes, keeping up with North's act. She had never seen this object before, but when North had a plan it was typically a good one. "No, you can't possibly-" Tooth began, mock horror in her voice before North cut her off. "We need him to talk, and it is clear that this is only way." Nicholas said, his eyes serious and sad when he looked back at Pitch. "Just what are you two idio-erm people talking about?" he asked, almost losing his calm and insulting them.

"Are you telling me you don't know of the Summoner? It is one of our most common devices! Every Shadowhunter has one. For a man who claims to know so much, you truly are ignorant, yes?" North asked, turning towards Tooth to see her nodding in agreement. Pitch glowered at them, but remained silent. "It does as the name implies. It summons the clave. They come, take you, and torture you until you answer our questions! It is fun time, for us at least." North said cheerfully, watching as the man's eyes widened in horror.

"Please don't make him do it! Just tell us and we'll leave, we won't even use your name to anyone who asks." Tooth pleaded, trying to get some kind of an answer from this man. "Quin. I never asked for a last name, that is all I know." Pitch said, his eyes closed and his face reserved as he thought of the name. Both North and Tooth were shocked, recognizing the name. He was a well known vampire amongst Shadowhunters, having been one of their own years ago. Quin Lightwood, one of Hans' many brothers. He had been raiding a clan of vampires believed to have broken the Law when one of them decided to take him as a pet. He had worked closely with the Shadowhunters ever since, trying to keep vampires in line and following the Law even after receiving the demon disease.

"It can't be…" North whispered, staring at Tooth in shock. She nodded, grabbing his hand and feeling worry herself. "You know of him? Well, that is not surprising." Pitch commented, seeing the looks on their faces. "He…he used to be one of us. After some work, he managed to rise and become the head of one of the vampire clans here in London. He is a close ally of ours and I cannot possibly imagine him…betraying us like this." Tooth said, her voice sad as she thought of losing her friend. "Well, you should believe it. He was the head of the club, after all, known to everyone as the Magister." he informed them.

Tooth stilled, remembering the little bit she had heard of Jack's story. He had been looking for the Magister, expecting him to come in fact. She hadn't heard much else, but that much she was certain of. "Thank you for answering our questions. Maybe we can use the Summoner next time, right Tooth?" North asked, a small gleam in his eyes. Tooth only nodded, still slightly dazed at what she had heard. North grabbed the sand off of the desk as they left, pulling Tooth after him.

"Always good to have a plan B, yes?" North asked her when they were riding back towards the institute. She smiled at him, grabbing the device from him and inspecting it. "What is it anyway?" she asked him, trying to figure it out by the buttons she saw. It was a mystery to her, though, something created out of North's amazing imagination. "A Sensor! Not working yet, but eventually it will be able to detect demon energies! Imagine the possibilities, Tooth!" he said, his eyes lighting up like a child. She smiled at him and touched his arm. It was good to have him on her side. Now, she only had to solve the mystery behind Quin's deception and lies.

* * *

When they got back, Caleb simply went off on his own, ignoring Jack and silently moving away. Jack sighed and shook his head, knowing that this was going to take some effort if he wanted to change the kid's mind. Even though they were the same age, Jack couldn't help but feel that this boy was still just a kid, with the way he was hurt and stuck in the past. Jack followed him, knowing it was probably a bad idea but wanting to try and convince him to change his mind.

"I thought you understood that I don't like you, warlock." Caleb spat, seeing Jack standing behind him at his door. Jack hesitated, sighing and shrugging at the kid. "I just wanted to talk. You said you hated all Downworlders, but there isn't exactly proof of what I am yet." Jack told him, hoping to get through to him somehow. Caleb only crossed his arms, clearly not impressed. "I know, it still doesn't change anything. The Shadowhunters forced me into this job and the Downworlders took my family from me. If you aren't human, I simply don't like you. It is as simple as that." Caleb replied, turning around to walk away.

Jack wasn't done yet, he reached out and grabbed Caleb's arm, stopping him from leaving. The boy gave him a glare, but Jack refused to back down. "Do you really think that you're the only person who's suffered? Who has lost someone you love? I've lost everyone too, Caleb. We are the same, if you'd just listen to me for once." Jack insisted, watching Caleb's eyes soften slightly at his words. "My parents died when I was a child, I can barely remember anything about them. My Aunt died only a few months ago and my brother could very well be dead right now! We are both alone, so why not try and stick together?" Jack offered, watching as Caleb closed his eyes and slowly began to shake his head. When he opened his eyes again, they looked so sad and lost, but his reply came out strong and firm. "I appreciate the offer, Jack, but we aren't meant to be friends. I will never get over what happened, so it is better if we just avoid each other from now on."

Jack watched as he slipped into his room, shutting the door behind him. He wished he had managed to get through to Caleb, if only slightly. He had gotten so close, only for Caleb to back away at the last second. He was lost in thought when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. "Jack, I've been looking for you! Mr. Branwell needs to see you in his study." Pippa said cheerfully. Jack nodded to her silently, still thoughtful but giving her a smile anyway. "Alright, better not keep them waiting. Lead the way, Pippa." Jack said, watching the girl walk off towards the study. Jack followed, glancing back at Caleb's door only briefly before continuing on his way.

 **Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think, I always love to hear your thoughts!**


	9. The Sand Creatures

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or The Infernal Devices.

Jack followed Pippa downstairs, watching as it grew darker and colder as they went. They were going deep down, probably below ground to find this place. Jack could only imagine the pranks he could play in this area, putting a smile on his face as they walked. "Well, this looks pleasant so far. How much further, Pippa?" Jack asked, trying to get rid of some of the silence. He didn't like it when things were calm and peaceful, he needed noise and excitement to keep his attention.

"We'e almost there, Jack. It used to be a crypt, actually, before North decided to use it as a workshop for himself. He's always down there, making toys and other inventions." Pippa explained, making Jack smile. He wanted to see just what kinds of toys North had made. That nickname seemed to stick around here for the man, so Jack wasn't going to question or change it. After all, it kind of suited the man that looked like Santa and made toys in a workshop this cold.

"You know, you rather like them, don't you?" Jack asked, noticing how the servant seemed to talk about the Branwells. She smiled and nodded, clearly happy with her job with them. "They are so kind to me, so much nicer than _some_ people here." she replied, making Jack think of Elsa's attitude. "Elsa reminds me of someone else I once knew…the son of my last employer. He was always proud and confident, used to getting his way with everyone. If that didn't happen…" her voice trailed off, her hand touching the scar on her cheek. Jack was beginning to understand what happened now, but he was hesitant to ask for the full story. Clearly her last employer had abused her somehow, but Jack didn't think it was his place to speak about it.

"Anyway, we're here! Please forget all about that unpleasantness from before, I really don't want the others to think I was talking about Miss Herondale behind her back." Pippa announced, not bothering to finish her statement. Jack nodded at her, giving her a smile before going inside. The room was surprisingly well lit, compared to the staircase that led here. Desks were filled with clutter, all kinds of tools and half-made projects scattered across them. Some of the objects looked to be weapons while others were more mysterious, leaving Jack wondering what purpose they served. Tooth and North were standing by one in particular, examining something that they had spread across the table.

Jack waked over to it, curious to see what they were looking at. On the table, Jack could see a pile of black sand, moving on its own as it was scattered across the desk. He backed away, recognizing this material from when he had blasted Miranda with his ice. It was what she had been made of, nothing but sand that had taken form and pretended to be human. This sand seemed to be trying to take form right now, but something was off. As he kneeled down closer, Jack could see specks of frost covering parts of the sand, interfering with its ability to change shape. It made him realize that this _was_ Miranda, what was left of her anyway.

"Get that thing out of here, now." Jack said, his voice hard as he stared at the moving sand. North and Tooth looked at him in surprise, not realizing that he recognized what it was. "Jack? Please, we need your help. This was found in the room you were kept, by Elsa and Anna." Tooth said softly, seeing the look in his eyes. Jack nodded, but he still didn't understand. "They claimed that it looked like a girl when they arrived, but collapsed just after it spoke to them." she added, wondering if Jack had seen something similar. Jack carefully touched a small section of the sand, feeling the cold temperature it still held from his attack. Just what had he done to it?

"I'm sorry, Miranda." Jack whispered, letting the sand fall back onto the table. She had never even been human, but Jack never wanted to hurt her. Even now, he felt guilt at the sight of what was left of the creature. Everything deserved a chance to live and he had just destroyed her, without a second thought. "Wait, you recognize her? How is that even possible?" Tooth asked, confused. It just looked like a blob of sand to her, trying to take form but failing. "The frost, I did that. She was their servant and I just wanted to get away…I didn't mean to…" Jack whispered, unable to explain all of the story.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced back to see North's supportive smile. "It's alright Jack, she is no more human than you or I. If anything, she is more like a machine, simply following orders given by another." he explained. Jack frowned, confused by his statement. "We had this inspected by a warlock, one who is skilled in making things like this. Living sand, it takes the form of whatever someone imagines when imbued with magic. She is not living at all, but able to take the form of anything she wants. It is amazing, maybe there is a way to make something like that here…" North trailed off, thinking of new inventions to be made.

"Nicholas, not now. You do realize how these specific creatures were made, right?" Tooth asked, watching North nod sadly. "Of course, the bodies. They fed their fear to these creatures to give them strength." he said quietly, feeling sad for the people that died to make this girl on the table. Jack's hands were clenched into fists, remembering all of the people he had transformed into that had died. All of them were terrified at the end. Was it only for the purpose of making more of these things? Was it all a trick and a lie, just to gain power? Jack wanted answers and no one was here to give them to him.

"This isn't right! How can anyone kill people, just to animate some sand? It is horrible and wrong!" Jack said, turning around away from the table with the sand on it. He didn't want to see her anymore, not after what he knew. She may have seemed polite and reserved, but she was just a pawn in this game. "There is more, Jack. Pitch knew about the sand, he was helping sell it to a vampire named Quin. They were both deeply involved with a club known as Pandemonium." Tooth said softly.

Jack recognized that name, just barely. The Sisters had brought it up when he was held captive, but he couldn't remember many details. He hadn't been focusing on their conversations when he was around. Now, he wished he had listened. Maybe he would know more about what had happened to Aster if he had. "Aster had apparently stopped working for Pitch and started working under Quin, Jack. Quin is the head of the club, known as the Magister." Tooth added.

Jack was surprised, glancing back at Tooth with wide eyes. "What? That…that's impossible." Jack whispered, thinking of what little he knew of vampires. He was supposed to marry the man's daughter, but he was a vampire. It didn't make any sense and he couldn't figure it out. Maybe the guy adopted a girl to be his kid? "Jack, I'm so sorry, but its true. Pitch…well, let's just say he was very motivated to tell us the truth." Tooth said, glancing slyly at North. Jack recognized that look, the look of someone who pulled off a successful prank on someone else. He smirked at them, even though he didn't know what they had done. It was nice to see others having fun even when they were in the middle of business.

"None of this makes any sense. Tooth, just what is he after?" North commented, glancing at the sand once more. She frowned as well, just as lost as the others. "Maybe he's just looking for some fun? What else can you do with a bunch of sand creatures?" Jack suggested, even though he knew it wasn't true. Tooth saw the looks on their faces and knew she had to cheer them up somehow. "Hey, we can't give up now. It might not make sense yet, but I promise you we will understand one day."

Jack nodded, watching her sigh and start walking off towards the door. "Alright, it is late enough and time for supper." Tooth said, making Jack shrug and decide to follow her. He had seen enough of that dark sand for a night and he could use a break. North waved them off, clearly focused on his work. "I'll be up in a moment! I need to finish before I forget my idea!" North told them, running around to grab some kind of tool to work. Tooth rolled her eyes at him, leaving him downstairs while Jack followed her out.

They were stopped when Caleb came running towards them, looking rather upset. He almost always looked upset to Jack, but Tooth tried to help anyway. "Caleb, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. "It's Anna! She's being absolutely ridiculous in the dining room!" he complained, making Jack roll his eyes. That girl was too energetic for her own good. Caleb got annoyed by the smallest of things right now and it seemed like this was no different. "You said the same thing the other day about her being in the weapons room! How is this any different?" she asked, frowning at him.

Caleb looked annoyed, clearly thinking the answer was obvious. "Duh, we have to eat there! Come one, I'll show you." Caleb said with a huff, turning around and walking off. Jack glanced at Tooth with a look of amusement. "He really acts like a spoiled child, doesn't he?" he commented, seeing her shaking his head. "Yes, but he's _my_ spoiled child, at least while he's here.I've got some work to get done, would you mind dealing with Anna? ." Tooth replied, watching Caleb leave. Jack nodded, grinning at her and pushing on up the stairs.

When he arrived, he was confused at what was wrong with the situation. Anna was standing on one of the sideboards, stretched up high and messing with something on the ceiling. "Please try not to break anything, Anna." Elsa commented, nodding at Jack as he entered. "It's not my fault you can't hang anything straight! I'll be down once it is fixed." Anna insisted.

"Anna, please just leave it for Pippa to fix. I want to eat, not watch you try and injure yourself." Caleb complained, watching her work. He glanced at Jack, giving him a small frown but saying nothing more. It was clear that he didn't want to speak about their carriage ride today, or what happened in the park. "Is something wrong, Jack? What happened while you were out?" Elsa asked, seeing the looks on both of their faces. Caleb's gaze hardened into a glare, clearly trying to threaten Jack. It was almost enough to tempt him to tell the truth, but he changed his mind. He really didn't want to find out what happened to Shadowhunters who tried to break their own laws.

"Nah, just a bit of an argument is all. You know that we never really got along in the first place." Jack replied, shrugging and glancing back at Anna. His focus was interrupted by North, cheering triumphantly as he entered the room. "Ha! I've finished! All of you thought it couldn't be done, but I did it!" he yelled, confusing everyone in the room. "Uh, done what?" Jack asked, when no one else spoke their unanswered question.

"The Phosphor! It works, quite well I might add. It produces a light five times stronger than that of a witchlight." he explained, showing them the object in his hands. Jack glanced at it with interest, but the others were clearly not interested. "Nice work, but does it do anything else? I don't think we really need a bright witchlight, North." Anna commented, watching him frown. "No! Trust me, just watch!" he insisted, making the others move to try and stop him. Jack didn't see the problem, until all of the lights in the room vanished after he pressed the button.

Jack was the first to start laughing at the situation, amused by what he had done. "Well done, North! I couldn't have pulled it off better myself!" he said, patting the man's back and getting the others confused by his actions. "Wait…it was supposed to do that?" Anna asked, confused. Jack was about to nod, thinking it was a prank pulled by the inventor, but his response made him realize he was wrong. "Eh, not quite. Still a few bugs to be fixed, it seems." Jack shook his head, clearly disappointed if anyone could see him in the room.

"Well, then I take back my praise. I suppose we will be dining in the dark then?" he asked, only to be distracted by a loud crash to his side. "Anna!" he heard Elsa yell, making him realize she must have fallen. Tooth arrived then, with a witchlight in her hand to see the mess made by Anna. "Sorry, Tooth. I was trying to straighten the lamp." she explained, pointing to the ceiling. Tooth sighed, shaking her head at them. "It's alright. Are you okay?" she asked, looking concerned. Anna nodded, watching Tooth set her light on the table.

Elsa helped Anna to her feet, before all of them sat down to eat at the table. "Please tell me you aren't going to continue your quarrel over dinner." Elsa requested, glancing towards Caleb and Jack. "Of course not! I have more manners than that, Elsa." Caleb complained, irritated by her assumption. "I, on the other hand, make no such promises." Jack said, giving them both a mischievous smile. Anna giggled, amused at their antics. "Come on, Jack, give Caleb a break for one day. He's already had enough dealing with me." she insisted, making Jack roll his eyes.

"Alright, I'll do it because you asked." Jack said, picking at his food with his fork. "Did you enjoy yourself today, then?" Elsa asked quietly, glancing at Jack as he did so. Jack shrugged, knowing that he sort of had when he was running from that goblin thing. "Uh, I guess. I don't really like shopping." he replied, thinking back to the rest of the day. He hated trying on clothes that were too tight or too large. He knew his measurements, sure, but he never wore waistcoats or suits of any kind. Even now, he had left behind everything except his shirt and trousers.

"I'm not a huge fan of it either, I suppose, but it must be done. Why didn't you change once you finished? Surely you have more fitting outfits to wear now." Elsa commented, noticing his appearance still. Jack rolled his eyes at her, not feeling like answering right now. "Why did you decide to wear gloves today?" he countered, pointing at her hands. She stopped moving, glaring at him for his question. "There is no need to be rude, Jack. I simply asked you a question." she replied, her voice cold. Jack smirked at her, not phased by her tone this time. "I did the same, Elsa." he countered.

"Alright you two, stop it! Elsa, Jack can wear whatever he wants and Jack, Elsa has had those gloves ever since she came here. You both need to calm down and deal with your disagreements later." Anna said, diffusing the beginning of their argument. Jack blinked at her for a few minutes, surprised at how she had spoked so quickly before they could start talking even further.

"Did you really get those from your parents?" Jack asked, his voice softer now as he spoke to Elsa. She nodded, no longer looking like she wanted to talk. Jack pressed a hand to his chest, pulling the angel out from underneath. "I guess I'm not much different then. I've worn this since I was young, a gift from my Aunt after my parents died. She told me it belonged to my mother and it was the only way I had to keep her close." Jack said, watching Elsa glance at the angel with interest. "It is lovely. I suppose you do understand then." she replied, her eyes seeming to be amused that he wore it. Jack was about to put it back under his shirt when North saw it.

"Oh! I hear it's ticking, is that a clockwork object?" North asked, interested in the thing. "Nicholas, leave him alone. Clearly it is rather important to him." Tooth said, but Jack didn't mind the question. "I prefer to think of it as my guardian angel. I feel safer with it around. I guess it might have some kind of mechanism inside, but I've never bothered to check." Jack replied, putting it away before North could say anything else.

Pippa walked in just then, clearly looking uncomfortable in front of everyone. Jack gave her a small wave and a smile, watching her smile back at him before speaking. "Mrs. Branwell? Lady Belcourt is here and requesting to speak with you and Jack." she announced, watching Jack's expression turn into one of confusion. He had never heard of this person, so why did she want to meet him? "Really? She came so soon? Well, I suppose we best be off. Oh, and Jack? Please refrain from any comments about Lady Belcourt's name. She is a very powerful figure in the Downworlder community and she hates anyone who looks down on her because of it." Tooth said, getting up.

"Just what does she want with me?" Jack asked, frowning at Tooth's comment. "She is a vampire, one who has heard of your ability. Despite our attempts at keeping it hidden, rumors have spread about you, Jack. She is interested in what you can do. Right now, she is here to speak with us about Quin." she replied. Jack stood up, picking his staff up as he did so. "Alright then, let's go see what she wants. This might just be my chance to finally find Aster." Jack said, getting ready to follow her. He didn't even glance back at the others as he left the room. His mind was too focused on the task at hand, on finding his brother and dealing with this vampire no matter what it took.

 **Alright, I've got another chapter ready! Just a quick announcement, I've got a lot of stories in progress right now, so updates are going to work a bit differently. The two stories with the most reviews will receive weekly updates, all others will be updated monthly. If you want to receive weekly updates, feel free to review and give me any comments, questions, or feedback you may have! Currently, this story is tied for third with two reviews. It only needs five more to have the second most reviews.**


	10. Cupcake

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of The Infernal Devices, Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen.

Jack hadn't gotten very far before Anna and Elsa walked up beside him. He was surprised that they were coming, but he didn't make any comment about it. "This concerns us as well. Quin has made himself an enemy of the Clave and we deserve to hear what Cupcake has to say." Elsa said softly from his side. Jack frowned at what she said, not understanding why she was thinking of a talking dessert. It took him a moment to realize that this must be Lady Belcourt's first name, the name she hated being made fun of for having.

He allowed himself a small smile after hearing it, knowing he would need to get his amusement out of his system now from what he had heard. "Alright, just try not to bother her too much, Elsa." Tooth said from in front of them, glancing back at the girls. Anna grinned with delight while Elsa simply nodded and folded her hands in front of her. "So, her name is Cupcake?" Jack asked, whispering to try and keep Tooth from hearing. Elsa nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yes, it is. I suggest you keep Tooth's warning in mind, though. She really does get angry when anyone mentions how unusual it is." she said. Jack nodded, before noticing how this corridor sloped downwards toward the door.

"Sweet, this is going to be fun!" Jack yelled, slamming his staff on the ground without warning and covering the ground in ice. The others slipped and fell, making Jack wince slightly. "Oops, sorry about that." Jack said, stepping over them before pushing off of the wall to slide down towards the door. His bare feet moved across the ice with ease and he laughed as he did so. Soon, he saw Elsa coming behind him, sliding with a grin at Jack. "Did you think you were the only one who knew how to skate here?" she called out to him.

"No, but I am the only one who can make ice like this!" Jack countered, making a snowball and throwing it at her. She glared at him, before she pushed herself closer and collided with him, sending both of them falling to the ground. Jack stumbled, losing his grip on his staff as he fell while Elsa scrambled over to grab it before he could. "No fair!" Jack complained, rubbing his back as he sat up. That was before he noticed the staff in her hands and his eyes narrowed at her, seeing a challenge.

"I am simply leveling the playing field. As you said, you are the only one who can make ice and snow. Let's see how you do without that advantage." she said, twirling around the staff with ease. Jack grinned at her, happy to have the challenge. Tooth and Anna were still a ways behind them, slipping as they tried to walk down, so it was no contest when it came to those two. This race was between him and Elsa, and he was determined to win. "You're on!" Jack cheered, keeping his eyes on hers as he stood up once more. They truly were beautiful, the color of crystalized ice on a lake. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and focus once more. He couldn't be admiring her if he was going to focus on this race right now.

"No more throwing objects, Jack, even if it isn't snow." Elsa warned, giving him a hard look. Jack shrugged, giving her a smirk. "Fine, then no more intentional collisions, Miss Herondale." he replied, mimicking her tone. She rolled her eyes, standing up and crouching as she prepared to push off once more. "Let the race begin, then, and may the better skater win." she said, using the wall to start her decent once more. Jack did the same, laughing as he slid across the ice down the hall. "You're going to have to do better than that, Frost!" she called out, looking over her shoulder at his grinning face.

Jack had a plan, though, crouching low to the ground as he increased his momentum. He was slowly catching up to her, but they were so close to the end already. He began to run instead of simply sliding, knowing that he could do so with ease even on the slickest of ice. It was a talent he had mastered after many winters of playing on the pond near his house. As he ran forward, Elsa stared at him in shock, unable to understand how he could do so without falling. He stopped once he was ahead of her, letting himself finally stop and slide to the end, only stopping when he collided with the door. "Yes! I beat you!" he cheered, grinning wickedly at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not agreeing with him and still keeping his staff tucked under her arm as she did so. "You cheated." she replied icily, making him smirk. "No, you said no projectiles. You did not say no running." he corrected, holding his hand out for his staff. She grinned back at him, stepping back with it. "Oh no, you aren't getting this back so easily, Jack. You clearly do not understand when the right time is to use it." she told him, watching his smile fade and his expression become determined.

"Oh? You think you can take it from me? I am a Shadowhunter, trained to destroy demons. You don't stand a chance." she said, seeing his plan. Jack knew that, but he had other talents as well. He had been her before, just briefly, so he could do it again. He wanted to see how well she did fighting against herself, but she might get upset if he did that. "Well, I do have other talents. Care to see how well you can fight against yourself?" Jack offered with a grin, watching her gaze harden.

She snorted, shaking her head at him. "You need something of mine to do that, Jack, which you certainly do not have." she said, clearly doubting him. "I'll give you three seconds to return my staff. If you don't, then be prepared to face yourself." Jack said, ignoring her comment. He thought he had explained that part of his gift, but maybe he forgot. Either way, it was going to be a fun fight. He waited, watching Elsa simply stare at him with her eyebrow raised. She clearly had no intention of returning his staff, so she was going to get to have some fun too it seemed.

Jack took a moment to focus, taking a deep breath as he brought back the memory of changing into her. _Who are you? Elsa, Elsa Herondale._ He focused on those words as hard as he could, calling the Change with his focus. He opened his eyes when he felt that deep chill inside of him, the cold that had forced him to abandon the Change last time. Elsa was staring at him in shock, stepping back as he grinned at her with her own face.

"Are you ready, Elsa?" Jack asked, his voice sounding just like hers but with a twinge of amusement. Her gaze hardened, glaring at him. "Stop it, you know how I feel about you invading my thoughts." Elsa replied, her gaze locking on his. "I warned you, though. You had a chance to stop me before, but you insisted on keeping that staff. I'm not going to get rid of this form until you give it back." he told her, still keeping his eyes on her. That chill inside of him seemed calmer this time, which was strange. He didn't understand why it was there, but he avoided probing the girl's mind for answers. He didn't want to make her mad, if he could avoid it.

Elsa shrugged, keeping the staff in her hand, but Jack wasn't going to let her keep it. He rushed forward, letting Elsa's instincts take over as he moved for the staff. She backed away in surprise, avoiding his reach just barely. Jack felt his body move on instinct, adjusting his attack to trip her instead to get the object he was after. Elsa fell to the ground, but she quickly swung the staff towards him to attack. With a grin, Jack grabbed the end of it before it hit him, stopping her attack and ignoring the sting as the wood collided with his palm. "It's mine now." Jack said gleefully, but Elsa still didn't release it. It was in his hands, however, so he had his ice power back as well. He began to channel it through the staff, making it frost over and become colder than before. She held on, not even wincing at the cold temperature of his staff and shocking Jack.

The other thing he noticed was how it didn't bother him either. As Elsa, he should have noticed the cold unlike he normally did. It didn't bother him, not in the slightest. "Why-" Jack began, only to be interrupted by a chuckle from behind him. "Well, this certainly is amusing." a female voice commented, standing in the doorway they had been fighting by. Jack saw a women with short brown hair and a hard face. Her skin was porcelain white, but her eyes were a dark brown and held an intelligence within them that Jack couldn't begin to imagine. Elsa was distracted as well and Jack used this as a chance to rip his staff away from her, dropping the Change and standing in front of the girl who had to be Cupcake Belcourt.

"Uh, hi." he said awkwardly, leaning down to help Elsa to her feet. She glared at Jack, but accepted his assistance and stood to face Cupcake just as Tooth and Anna reached the end of the corridor. "Jack, what were you thinking? You have to-oh! Lady Belcourt, I am so sorry about all of this." Tooth said, only just noticing that she was standing in the doorway. She stepped aside, waving them inside to join her. "It is no problem, Tooth. It sure was entertaining to watch. Your power is quite impressive, boy. If I hadn't seen the start of it, I never would have been able to tell which of you was the real Shadowhunter." Cupcake commented, turning towards Jack who blushed slightly at her comment. It was awkward hearing that you were good at being a girl, even if he had let Elsa's mind take control in the battle.

"Well, no harm done it seems. Would you mind telling us more about Quin?" Tooth asked, knowing that he had turned to Camille after first becoming a vampire. She frowned slightly, but nodded. "We haven't been close for quite some time now. You see, he has met other vampires far older than you can imagine, ones that remember our life before the Accords. Their ideals appealed to him and sadly, he has joined in their opinion on what a true vampire must be." she explained, her eyes looking sympathetic. "He joined Pandemonium on their request. Last I heard, he was rising through the ranks rather quickly. It wouldn't surprise me if he managed to become their leader one day." Cupcake added, knowing what concerned them at the moment.

Tooth was looking sad, thinking of her old friend. "That can't be. He was always an ally of ours, working with the Nephilim." she said. Cupcake shook her head at Tooth, clearly knowing more. "It was in his best interest at the time, Tooth. He has become focused on what he needs and nothing more, a selfish vampire to the very core of his being." her eyes glanced towards Jack after a moment, studying him closely. "I didn't actually intend to step forward, but that was before I heard about him, your little shape-shifter. Though, I am surprised to hear that you are related to Aster. You look nothing alike." she commented, studying Jack.

Jack's grip tightened on his staff, knowing that any similarities he had to Aster had vanished when he developed his magic. "Do you know where he is?" Jack asked, ignoring her real question. Cupcake shook her head, looking at Jack with sympathetic eyes. "I'm afraid not. He was at the Pandemonium Club occasionally, that is all. Tell me, are you really brothers? I still can't seem to see any resemblance." Cupcake added, still stuck on Jack's appearance.

Jack nodded, but she was clearly waiting for more. "I changed….when I discovered my magic." Jack said, not quite wanting to say much else. The others looked at him in surprise, having never heard of this before. The boy in front of them looked so at ease and confident with himself, it was surprising to hear that he had once looked different. His white hair and icy blue eyes just seemed to fit with his personality so well. "Fascinating. I wonder why that is? Well I suppose we will discover it in the future. For now, I have information to share with you. Quin has been known to kill humans at parties on a regular basis, dumping their bodies into the river once he is done with them." Cupcake said, returning to the focus of their meeting.

Jack stepped back, horrified by her description and glad to no longer be the subject of her scrutiny. "What? How long has this been going on?" Tooth demanded, her eyes filled with anger towards the man responsible. Cupcake sighed, bored with the conversation but continuing anyway. "About a year or so. I had to keep quiet, to avoid incurring Quin's wrath. Now that you have this little shape-changer, everything has changed though." she said with a smile, sitting up straighter and staring at Jack.

"So, you want me to go in disguise to watch him kill someone? What good will that do?" Jack demanded, already seeing where this was going. "Jack, the law says that we have to observe them harming a human before we can act. This is the only way we can do that, regardless of how hard it is for you." Tooth replied, trying to get him to understand. Jack knew she was right, but he disagreed with the law. He would want to save anyone who was in harm's way, regardless of what it said. "You are a clever one, boy. It is exactly what I had in mind when I came here, the only question is can you pull it off?" Cupcake asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

In response, Jack stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand. Elsa moved to stop him, but Jack had to prove his point first. Cupcake gave him a small smile, clearly not upset with his movement. As he held her hand, he felt his ability begin to rise in him, allowing him to sense her life essence and become Cupcake. Once the Change was done, Jack felt strangely hollow inside, as if something was missing. It took him a moment to realize that it was his heart beat that was gone. He pressed a hand to his chest, rubbing it as if it would make the sensation return.

"Amazing! You really can become anyone you want. Though, I suppose, you need to know a bit more if you want to pretend to be me now, don't you?" she asked, watching him hold himself high. Jack seemed to be lost, unable to sense Cupcake's thoughts like he normally could. It was strange, wearing her skin and not hearing that echo in his head, but there was nothing to be done. "You do an excellent job of shielding your mind, Lady Belcourt." Jack commented, frowning as he tried to find her inner voice once more. Cupcake only smiled thinly at him.

"Jack, I do believe that is enough for now." Elsa said quietly, pulling his attention away from Cupcake. He nodded, dropping the Change and sitting back down. "Even if Jack is willing to go, he cannot be allowed to go on his own. He has received no training and if something went wrong-" Elsa began, before Tooth nodded in agreement. "Of course! You should go too, Elsa." she said with a smile, making Elsa frown along with Cupcake. "Quin will never allow anything to happen if he sees a Shadowhunter present." she commented.

"Then I shall go as a subjugate. I have been to Pandemonium before, investigating the case. I believe that I could pass for one." Elsa said, her voice calm as ever. Cupcake nodded, seeming to agree with this idea. "Uh guys? What does that mean?" Jack asked, confused about what it was. "They are humans who serve us, providing us with food and companionship in return for the promise of joining us when they die." Cupcake explained, making Jack shudder. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting that, but he did his best to suppress his horror.

"If Elsa gets to go, why can't I?" Anna asked, pouting slightly. Elsa glanced over at Anna, her eyes filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry Anna, you know why you can't go." she said softly. Anna glanced up, her smile fading slightly as she nodded in response. "Alright, sounds like a plan. When will Elsa and I be going?" Jack asked, trying to ease the now tense mood in the room. "Saturday night." Cupcake replied. "Oh, so soon? We've got so much to do first! The Enclave needs to approve of this plan before we can move forward." Tooth said, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Once we are there, how will we know where to go? You are expected to know your way around this house and if your mind is shielded, like Jack claims, how will he be able to mimic that knowledge?" Elsa inquired, glancing at Cupcake for answers. She smiled at them, happy to provide them with assistance. "Sanderson Mansnoozie." she said with confidence, making Jack frown and the others look shocked. "The warlock?" Tooth clarified, knowing how famous he was in the magical world. "Indeed. He can guide you through the house and no one will be surprised to see us together." Cupcake said, leaning closer with a smile before adding more in a whisper. "He is my lover, you see." she said, giggling at Jack's stunned expression along with the somewhat disgusted looks of the others.

"No! You are not expecting me to, um, pretend to well, be you around him, right?" Jack said, feeling uncomfortable with the very idea. There were just some lines he wasn't willing to cross at this point and that was one of them. Cupcake laughed completely at that, watching Jack's face turn red. "Of course not! He will know that you aren't me, I promise." Cupcake said. "Anyway, I do have somewhere to be, if you wouldn't mind escorting me out?" she asked, glancing towards the girls next to Jack. They nodded, but Cupcake stopped for a moment before leaving. "If you succeed, Jack, I promise you that you won't regret it." Cupcake said, walking off with Anna and Elsa.

* * *

Elsa frowned as they lead Cupcake towards the exit, unnerved by her presence. She knew that they were unusual, but this girl was taking that to an extreme. The way she spoke to Jack, it bothered her. She couldn't explain why, but she didn't like it when Jack stepped closer to her, to show her his powers. On top of that, the way she had teased him about her affair with Sanderson was just out of line. Right now, the thing that bothered her the most was the fact that she was so silent and had no smell. Everyone smelled like something; Anna smelled sweet and sickening and Jack smelled like fresh winter air. This girl had no scent at all, making her feel on edge as they walked down the corridor.

"She doesn't smell like anything." Elsa whispered to Anna as they stepped through the door she had opened. Anna blinked in surprise before grinning at her. "Elsa! It is rude to go around smelling people." she said, playfully smacking Elsa's arm. "I can hear you, you know. Vampires have no scent, it makes us better predators." Cupcake said with a shrug, watching them stop and stare at her for a moment before continuing.

"Uh, good to know. Hey, why are you really doing this? I mean, it seems strange that you've waited so long to come to us with this plan of yours. You could have stayed silent and not risked anything at all." Anna asked, making Elsa blink a few times. Sometimes her sister was better at picking up things like this than she was. Cupcake looked surprised as well, but she didn't seem to want to answer quite yet. "See, most of us do things rather selfishly, for personal reasons. You know, like for love or hate." Anna added, trying to get the real motive out of her.

Elsa decided to help, thinking of one motive even stronger than what Anna had given. It was one that was deep within herself as well, something she struggled to keep hidden from everyone else. "Or for revenge." she said quietly. "You seem to hate Quin quite a bit for one who has barely known him." she added, watching him softly. "Yeah, what she said!" Anna added, running out of ideas. When Cupcake still remained silent, Elsa stopped their movement towards the safe exit. "We cannot trust you without knowing your motives, Cupcake. You could be leading us into a trap." Elsa said, her voice growing hard as she stood in front of the vampire.

Cupcake gazed into her eyes, this time deciding to answer. "Fine, if it will get you to leave me alone! You seem to know a lot about love and revenge, you know. I'm surprised that you guessed correctly. As a Shadowhunter, Quin killed my lover, a rogue werewolf. I've been biding my time, waiting for the chance to destroy him and get my revenge. I loved that man and he took that wolf and my clan from me after he was turned. I will never forgive them for they're betrayal, or him for his actions. Kill them all."

* * *

Jack had fallen asleep when he got back to his room, but he was woken up by a knock on his door. He rolled over, glancing at the book that still rested on his nightstand. He still had yet to even open the thing, having no interest in reading when he could just talk to people to get answers. "Come in!" Jack yelled, not feeling like getting up. He sat up, though, so he could talk with whoever was coming in.

"Sorry to bother you so late, Jack. There was just something bothering me that I thought you should know." Tooth said, walking inside and giving him a small smile. Jack shrugged, not too concerned with whatever she had to say. He was still half-asleep and he didn't want to focus on much this late at night. She paused, seeming worried about what she wanted to talk about. "Well, I suppose I have a question to ask first. It is kind of personal, sorry, but I have to know. How old were you and your brother when your parents died?" she asked.

"I was just a kid, around three years old. Aster remembers them better than I do. He was six." Jack told her, frowning. He didn't know what his parents had to do with anything right now, but Tooth seemed to think otherwise. "Strange, Pitch said that he already knew about the Shadow World. I can't imagine your father telling him about it at such a young age, but nothing else makes sense." she commented, thinking out loud. Jack was understanding what she said, though. Aster already knew about this world he was living in, before he came to London. It was possible that Aster had learned on his own, with all of his adventures around the world, but Jack felt something off about that as well.

"I don't know how he knew, Tooth, but I know it wasn't from our parents. They were completely normal, trust me." Jack said, knowing at least that much was true. He might not remember a lot about them, but he knew that they were human. "Jack, you do realize that it is almost impossible for that to be true. Your powers, they have to come from somewhere." Tooth said softly, her eyes showing sympathy. Jack closed his eyes for a few moments, not wanting to be so thoughtful just before sleeping. Deep thoughts like these were for the daytime, so he wouldn't have nightmares about his worries.

"I get that, but it is just hard to take in. I believed for so long that my family, that I, was nothing but ordinary. I'm still waiting for the shock to sink in, for me to feel like something was lost or missing, but it hasn't yet." Jack replied, glancing down at his legs. Something had to be wrong with him if he wasn't upset by this. This world, this entire place, seemed to be normal to him. Why did it feel that way? Jack didn't know, but he knew that it was strange to be that way. "Have you wondered what happened to Pippa?" Tooth asked, glancing at Jack. His mind flashed back to the young girl, with the scar slashing across her face.

"Sort of, but it's her story to tell. She can say something when she's ready." Jack commented, shrugging. "Normally I'd agree, but I think you need to hear it. I found her when she was just a girl. I had been on a mission, so I was glamoured to stay hidden from the eyes of others. My job was done, but Pippa caught my attention when I found her. She was holding a cloth to her face, which had already been injured, but what shocked me was that she could see me. It is rare for a human to have the Sight, the ability to see into the Shadow World, but it was a gift she possessed." Tooth began, while Jack listened closely.

"She had been working as a parlor maid, chosen for her beauty but that ended up being her downfall as well. The son of her employer took an…interest in her and he grew angry when she refused to give him what he wanted. In his anger, he slashed at her with a knife, which stunned and shocked her and also ended up causing her to lose her job. Sometimes, things that seem like a curse are often gifts that end up providing us with much joy. Pippa now has a great job here at the Institute, where she is treated like family and gets to smile every day. You are the same, Jack. Your powers are a gift, something that you hadn't known about but now provide you with the chance to relax and enjoy life." Tooth said, smiling at him.

Hearing this, Jack felt much better. She was right, of course, about how amazing this power was. He might have been tormented because of it, but that did not make it any less of a gift. "Thanks, Tooth. I think I needed that." Jack told her, giving her a small smile. She nodded and squeezed his shoulder gently, before walking out. Jack smiled as she did so, touching his staff gently and using it to create a few small snowflakes in his hand. This truly was an amazing gift, one that he would not give up for anything.

 **Here's another chapter ready! Still not much feedback on this story, but then again, I didn't exactly write it for feedback either. Still, I hope you are enjoying! A bit of a warning, Sandy is going to be OOC for this story. I wanted him to keep his powers, so he had to be a warlock. The only place for him was as Magnus, and to take that role, he has to talk to some extent, though I will do my best to keep the others in character despite the changes. As always, please leave a review with any comments, questions, or suggestions for the story!**


	11. The Enclave

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

Jack was growing annoyed with practicing being Cupcake, but he had to do it if he wanted to find Bunny. "Try again. Anna and I will tell you if you look convincing." Elsa said, only serving to irritate him further. It shouldn't be this hard to walk across a room, but he couldn't seem to get it right. He wasn't used to walking as a women, and to make it worse he was wearing a dress to get used to it for the party. They were as awful as he had imagined, pulled tight around his waist and making it feel like it was hard to breath.

"Come on, Jack, you can do it!" Anna cheered, making him roll his eyes at her. She was still as energetic as ever, wearing a smile on her face as he practiced. He focused once more, trying to reach Cupcake's thoughts so he could do this better. Just like before, he found nothing. Without those thoughts, he had no idea how to walk or talk as Cupcake. It was going to make this far more challenging than he originally thought it would be. For now, he just had to learn how to walk though. Talking could come later, if he ever even figured this part out.

"You are pointing your feet too much, Jack. It does not look very convincing." Elsa commented from the table she was seated at, making Jack groan once more.

"Yeah, Cupcake is a bit more graceful when she walks. She's more like a faun in the woods, while you…well, you kind of walk like a duck." Anna commented, making Elsa roll her eyes.

"Really? I've got to be doing better than that!" Jack complained, glaring at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I do rather like ducks. They are cute, especially the ones in Hyde Park!" Anna added, smiling at him and getting off topic.

Elsa shook her head, a scowl on her face as she spoke about them. "Speak for yourself, Anna. I've met ducks who would eat an entire poultry pie. They are cannibals, creatures that should never be trusted by anyone." she commented, making Jack laugh.

"What made you think to feed ducks poultry anyway?" he asked, grinning at her. Elsa shrugged, not bothering to elaborate and leaving Jack feeling confused about her motives.

"You are supposed to be practicing, Jack. Please, continue and we will do our best to focus as well." Elsa reminded him, making him sigh and turn back around to walk across the room again. "Have you been able to touch her thoughts yet?" Elsa asked after a moment, watching him focus on walking back and forth across the room.

"No, you have no idea how annoying that is." Jack replied, spinning around to walk the other way once more.

"Jack, Cupcake doesn't twirl like that! You've got to walk carefully, more lady-like." Anna criticized, making him glare at her.

"Sorry, I'm not a lady!" Jack complained, walking a bit more towards her before turning again.

"I believe that looked better. Don't you agree Anna?" Elsa commented, while Anna nodded in response.

"You know, just how strongly can you hear someone's thoughts? I mean, if the person were dead, would you still hear anything?" Anna asked, curious to know what it was like.

Jack frowned slightly, remembering the times he had turned into people who had died. "Very strongly, at least if I focus on them. As for people who are dead, let's just say they have very strong memories of how they died. It is rather disturbing to see." Jack commented, grimacing as he remembered the most recent victim, Emma Bayliss.

"So, if I gave you something that once belonged to my father, you could tell me what he was thinking when he died?" Anna asked, chewing on her lip as she did so.

Jack blinked in surprise, while Elsa grabbed her arm gently before Jack could respond. "Anna, that isn't-" she began, interrupted as the door to the library was opened and Tooth entered. Dozens of men followed her, gathering in the library where Jack had been practicing. "The Enclave is here." Elsa whispered, grabbing Jack and pulling him behind one of the tall bookcases.

"Uh oh, looks like Sophie is here." Anna whispered, recognizing one of the girls in the group. Jack followed her gaze, picking out a girl that appeared to be close to twenty, with short blond hair and green eyes. Her skin was fair and she seemed focused on the group in front of her. Elsa was frozen as well, frowning at the girl in front of them. "I don't think she'll try and start something with the Enclave here, do you?" Anna asked, glancing towards Elsa.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, feeling lost about what was going on. Elsa looked uncomfortable, glancing at the girl and then back at Anna and Jack in front of her.

"It's a long story." she said finally, while Tooth guided everyone to their seats.

"Where is Nicholas? As one of the heads of the Institute, he should be here." one of the men asked. He had reddish hair, short and was dressed in a white suit. He seemed to have an air of business around him as he spoke, trying to portray a figure of authority among those here.

"He's on his way, Mr. Lightwood!" Tooth replied, giving him a smile.

"He'd better be. I'd hate to see what happened if the Consul heard you were holding meetings without one of the heads of the Institute." he replied with a grin, making Jack narrow his eyes at this man. He did not like this man at all, but it seemed like they had no choice other than to deal with him.

As Jack glared at him, he watched Mr. Lightwood's gaze turn towards the bookcase, where the three of them were hiding. Anna sucked in a breath, moving closer to the shelf to try and stay hidden. In doing so, she accidentally knocked over some of the books, calling even more attention to themselves. "Who's there? Come out and show yourself!" Mr. Lightwood said, keeping his gaze on the shelf.

"Sorry!" Anna whispered, glancing towards Jack for a moment.

"This is going to be interesting." Elsa said, a gleam in her eyes. "You should change back into yourself, Jack. I do not think they would handle seeing a vampire here very well." she added.

Jack glared at her, not willing to do so. "You can't be serious." he replied, glancing down at the dress he was in. He was not going out there dressed like this, not if he wanted to keep his dignity.

"Oh, come on! It is just for a moment and only in front of some of the most powerful members of the Enclave!" Anna said cheerfully, while Jack sighed and accepted his fate. He let the change fall off of him, glaring as Elsa and Anna started laughing at him almost instantly.

"I'm still waiting!" Mr. Lightwood called out again, noticing the laughter echoing in the room.

Jack groaned, knowing that he had to come out sooner or later. "You are so going to pay for this, Elsa!" Jack commented, glaring at them as he stepped out in front of everyone. They all did their best to hide their amusement, covering their mouths to hide smiles and laughter at the boy in a deep red evening gown that now stood in front of them.

"Aww, but you look so beautiful! Don't blame Elsa, Jack. She was only trying to help." Anna said, grabbing his arm and making him sigh as she pulled him further out of their hiding spot.

"Elsa, I told you about this meeting! What are you-never mind." Tooth began, glancing at the group in front of her. Even she seemed to be struggling with holding in her laughter, but Jack was growing to accept it.

"Nice to see that you've got such a lovely lady here at the Institute. What was her name again? Jackie? Jacqueline?" Sophie asked, snickering at Jack.

He grinned back at her, stepping closer to see what she would do. "Yes, that is exactly who I am. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sophie." he said with a grin, remembering her name from earlier. The girl actually jerked back, glaring at him before turning towards Elsa.

"This is your doing, isn't it. What did you tell him?" she demanded, glaring at Elsa.

"It is good to see you too, Sophie." she replied calmly, watching the blond glare at her before turning away with disgust.

"You're too young to be here, anyway. Children aren't allowed in Enclave meetings." she said, her voice clearly showing signs of dislike at the girls.

"Please tell me this isn't the warlock you told us about. I thought you said he was powerful!" one of the Enclave members complained, glaring at the boy in front of them.

Jack smirked at the girl who spoke, deciding that this was the perfect time to show her how wrong she was. He walked over to the wall of the library, where he had left his staff while he practiced. "Well, I guess I'll just have to show you what Jack Frost can do." Jack told them, swinging his staff with ease, wincing as it tugged on the dress that was already too tight.

"Jack, please don't-" Tooth began, but it was already too late. The temperature of the room had dropped substantially and they were all watching as snow fell within the room, covering the ground fairly quickly. "Pippa just finished cleaning up the last mess you made, Jack. Did you really have to do this again?" Tooth asked, watching him shrug and grin at the people in front of him.

"So? This is called having fun, Tooth, get used to it." Jack told her, grabbing some snow and making a snowball with it.

"Mrs. Branwell, they are all too young to be here, aren't they?" Sophie said, glaring at them despite the snow falling around them. Her eyes had lit up at first, before she looked back towards Elsa and was reminded of who else was here.

"Really? You're going to let some old grudge of yours ruin your chance for some fun?" Jack asked, watching Tooth smile at them apologetically.

"Sorry, Jack, but she is right. You will have to go wait in the corridor." she told them.

"I'll show them out!" Sophie said cheerfully, practically skipping as she led them to the door. Jack followed her, nearly tripping over the skirt of his dress.

As soon as they were outside, all hints of friendliness vanished from Sophie's face. "You disgrace the name of Shadowhunters everywhere." she said, glaring at Elsa with hatred in her eyes.

"Just what have I done to deserve such a label? I perform my job to the best of my abilities, just like you and the rest of the Lightwoods." Elsa replied, her voice calm.

Jack could see a hint of pain in her eyes though, something he was beginning to get used to having to search for. "Everything! Just think back a few years, Elsa. You _broke_ my _arm_!" Sophie complained, her eyes showing that she was hurt by whatever had happened.

"Perhaps not, but it is done and it is in the past now. Can we please just move on with our lives?" Elsa asked, her eyes pleading with Sophie.

The young Lightwood turned towards Anna this time, realizing her words were not affecting Elsa right now. "You should be ashamed, having a _parabatai_ like her. If it weren't for your disability, I would have offered to be your partner years ago. Unfortunately, you had to tie yourself to the lowest, worst, most-" Sophie was saying, glaring at them before Jack decided he had heard enough.

"Sophie, stop it." he said, his voice hard as he glared at the girl in front of him. She stepped back slightly, clearly surprised to hear him speak. "I understand that Elsa did something wrong to your sister, but this is not the way to act because of it. We cannot change the past, Sophie, so just calm down and move on." Jack told her, watching her green eyes calm down just slightly as he spoke.

"Sophie, I suggest you come inside and join the meeting, unless you plan on playing out here with the children." Mr. Lightwood called out, making Sophie blush and lose any progress she had just made in moving on.

"Well, that was awkward. I thought she had calmed down a bit after last year's christmas party, but I guess I was wrong." Anna commented, staring at Sophie as she left.

"That was the first time we've spoken since then. I wish she could just move on and let us be friends." Elsa replied, her voice filled with regret and bitterness.

Anna touched Elsa's shoulder, smiling softly. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now." she said.

"Is she always like that?" Jack asked, glancing back towards the girl that had just left.

"No, not always. She just gets that way around Elsa, after what she did to her sister. It was an accident, really. Elsa was young and found a book lying around at some family party the Lightwoods were having. She was reading it when Sophie found her, recognizing the book as her sister's diary. Sophie immediately picked a fight with Elsa, trying to defend her sister only to end up with a broken arm as a result. Sophie is just jealous because Elsa is stronger than she is." Anna explained, smiling at Elsa as the walked away.

"I suppose it is Jaimie we have to really watch out for. He is Sophie's older brother, very protective and almost worse than she is around me." Elsa commented, shaking her head.

Anna grinned at her sister, thinking of one more person who was even worse than Jaimie. "Well, I actually think Hans is the one to look out for. He is their father, one who is known for his interest in demons. I would bet that he has a nasty case of demon pox!" Anna cheered, while Elsa only groaned at her sister.

"Anna, it isn't nice to spread rumors." Elsa complained, while Jack was actually growing interested. This family seemed to be so interesting, not to mention whatever this demon pox was. "There is no such thing as demon pox, Anna." Elsa added, watching the girl's face fall slightly.

"You just refuse to see it! I'm telling you, it is real and we are all going to suffer for our ignorance of the pox one day!" Anna insisted, this time making Elsa glance at Jack with a look of amusement in her eyes. Jack gave her a smirk in return, knowing that there really was no way to control Anna in this kind of a mood.

"Oh, hey. What was Sophie talking about when she said you had a disability?" Jack asked, glancing towards Anna. He remembered her comment, but it didn't make any sense. Anna seemed perfectly fine to him.

"Uh, nothing much. Just…um…"Anna was mumbling, glancing away for a moment.

Elsa shook her head, touching Anna's back gently. "Her ill health, of course. You've seen what happens." Elsa said quietly, looking worried about Anna. He knew they were both hiding something from him, but there was nothing to do about it. If they didn't want to tell him, he wasn't going to push for answers.

"Here we are." Elsa announced, opening a door in the hall they had been walking through. Jack hadn't really been paying much attention, simply following the girls as they walked. It looked like a storage room inside, with crates and boxes piled up around the floor. Elsa moved one of them, clearing a space on the floor before sitting down on the ground. Anna followed her, grinning as she sat down. "What are you guys doing?" Jack asked, curious to know what they were up to.

"Did you really think we were going to let them have that meeting without knowing what was going on? Elsa has a cool trick that let's us listen in!" Anna said, her eyes looking excited as she crouched on the floor. Jack gave them a smirk, knowing that this was breaking the rules but not caring anyway. Spying was always fun, especially if something embarrassing happened while he was watching. He walked over to them, sitting down as well and setting his staff down next to him. He made sure it was away from Elsa, not wanting to repeat the battle over it from before.

"Anna, it isn't that impressive." Elsa murmured, pressing her stele to the ground as she began to draw.

Jack watched, seeing lines form as it touched the ground forming a strange pattern. "Try not to make us fall through the floor, Els." Anna commented, making Elsa roll her eyes in response. Jack grinned at Anna, amused by her joke. Regardless of what this actually did, it had seemed rather funny to think of. Just the image of him falling down to the room below, where the Enclave was meeting. He could only imagine their faces if that happened.

Jack gasped when the floor shimmered and became transparent, showing them the library that they had left just moments ago. "Whoa. You've got to show me how to do this." Jack whispered, grinning as he recovered from the shock.

"Uh, Jack? You do realize that only Shadowhunters can draw runes, right?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"So? At least let me try it!" Jack complained, before Elsa shushed him.

"I'm trying to listen, they are discussing the plan." Elsa told him, glancing down once more.

Jack joined her, his mind going to Aster. This was his one lead so far, the first chance he had to find his brother. If it helped Bunny, he would stay silent for a few minutes at least. "This entire plan of yours is a risk, Tooth." Hans Lightwood was arguing.

Jack frowned, knowing that there were risks involved but needing to go through with it anyway. "Quin is breaking the Law! It is our duty to investigate this lead, or others will think they can get away with doing the same." Tooth argued, her purple eyes filled with anger towards Hans for his comments. Clearly, this had been going on for quite some time now.

"This is all based on the words of a single witness! You have no proof Tooth, and Quin has always been an ally of the Clave." Hans replied, not letting it go so easily.

Tooth tried to stand up taller, her face looking a bit red as she got ready to speak once more. Instead, another man began to speak up for her. "Hans, you know we are bound by Law to investigate this report. Stop being stubborn and drop the issue." he commented, making Tooth calm down slightly and give him a smile of gratitude.

Another woman began to speak up as well, still not convinced. "You do realize that her main piece of evidence is from an unknown informant telling us of how he helped sell _sand_ to Quin. I fail to see the importance of such a thing, especially if your source is not reliable."

Tooth glared at her, hurt in her eyes as she replied. "I promised to keep him safe! He is afraid of what Quin would do if he learned of this betrayal."

"Well, if he isn't a Shadowhunter then we cannot rely on his information." Hans said, clearly feeling as if he was gaining the upper hand now.

A women with catlike eyes responded next, disappointed in Hans' response. "You do realize that the Accords make that statement no longer true, don't you?" she commented, glancing at Hans.

"All I am trying to do is investigate, nothing more. I just want to gain information to see if Cupcake was telling the truth." Tooth commented, her eyes pleading with the group around them. Jack was beginning to wonder how long this would go on. These arguments were getting rather boring, only repeating the same things over and over.

"Want to play a game?" Jack asked, glancing at the girls who were still focused on the meeting.

"Oooh, what kind of game?" Anna asked, her eye bright with excitement.

Elsa glared at him, glancing up for a moment. "Do you really think this is the right time for games?" she asked him. Jack shrugged, getting up and stretching as the meeting went on below. Nothing seemed to be changing at this point, so he figured he could have some fun while he waited.

"Clearly this is nothing but a boring argument. It is never going to end, so we might as well have some fun while we wait." Jack told her, picking up his staff only to find her grabbing the end of it as well. She clearly did not want to deal with his antics today.

"Jack, please. I know you don't like to sit still, but I need to hear this." Elsa said, her voice pleading with him.

Jack hesitated, glancing at her wide eyes before sighing and sitting back down. "Alright, but you owe me now. Next time, we are having a major snowball fight and you are going to be a part of it." Jack told her, glancing back down at the meeting. It seemed to have actually moved on somewhere this time. They were done arguing about whether or not to go through with the plan. Instead, they were discussing who should go with Jack now.

"I think that Elsa is far too young for a mission this important. I could go with Jack instead. With my experience, I believe I could do a much better job." Sophie was saying, making Jack glare at her.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice." Jack said, not noticing how Elsa and Anna glanced at him in surprise. They didn't expect him to be too concerned with who went with him. He normally seemed pretty relaxed about everything, so they didn't expect him to have much of an opinion.

"Jack knows Elsa, though. I think he'd be more comfortable with her." Tooth argued, while Jack nodded in agreement.

"Elsa is also an excellent investigator. She knows what to look for in Quin's house and she has experience in recognizing these..sand creatures." Tooth added, glancing nervously at the others. It was obvious that they didn't think much of her, something Jack wanted to change. Society was wrong about how people were forced to live, always looking down on women and never giving them the proper respect. It was part of why Jack didn't care if he ignored tradition. He simply didn't care to reinforce the wrong ideals people had these days.

Sophie nodded, looking slightly disappointed but accepting her answer. "Sorry, Tooth. I just thought that I could be helpful." she said, her voice sounding sincere. Jack wondered if the girl was telling the truth, but they were already moving on to the signal. Jack grimaced as they started describing the last incident where they had relied on North's invention. Maybe this plan wasn't the best idea after all, if it could end so badly because of one small device.

Jack's focus was interrupted when North himself burst in through the door, looking surprised to see all of them inside. "Wrong room! Ugh, the one day I forget to check my schedule! I must get to library." North commented, looking flustered as he turned around to leave.

"It is a flight down from here, North, the third door on your right." Elsa called out after him, trying to be helpful.

"Have fun with your games, children!" he replied, grinning sheepishly before running off down the hall.

Jack grinned at the girls, amused that he thought this was some kind of game. "Really? He should know by now that I never play games." Elsa commented, shaking her head at him.

Jack stared at her in shock, not able to believe her words. "Never? Come on, you have to relax at least a little bit, sometimes! Everyone plays games." Jack insisted, watching her glance at him with a calm expression on her face.

"Please, Jack, just let it drop and focus on the meeting again." Elsa said, sounding tired. Sighing, Jack glanced back down to the group that had just been joined by North.

"Here! Sorry I am late, but I've brought the Phosphor!" he announced, holding the device up for everyone to see.

Hans looked somewhat relieved to see another man here, but just barely. "Nicholas, it is good to see you. Tooth has just briefed us on your invention and the plan for tomorrow night." he said, glancing at the object with a look of distaste. He clearly did not want anything to do with the invention, but North ignored his expression.

"Yes! It works too, I stayed up all night fixing it!" North told them, getting ready to show them just what he meant.

Jack watched as it did the exact same thing as before, turning off all of the lights around them and leaving the group below surrounded in darkness. Jack could hear small shrieks from below him, while he smiled at the chaos North had created. "Well, that clearly didn't go as planned. I think this was almost better than if it had worked, though." Jack told them, chuckling softly as Hans began to swear in the darkness. Elsa and Anna shook their head at him, but their smiles were all he needed to know that they agreed.

 **I've got another chapter finished for you! I hope you enjoy. As always, please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Nightmares and Centers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

Jack was feeling uncomfortable as he rode in the carriage. He was once again in the dress from before, but disguised as Cupcake for the purpose of the party. He wished that he could take off his shoes, or even loosen some of the ties on the dress, but that was improper according to Pippa, who had helped him get into the dress in the first place. Elsa and Anna seemed fine with them, but Jack still couldn't understand how. "Jack, this is a serious matter we are dealing with. You do understand that, correct?" Elsa asked him, watching as he stared out the window.

Jack nodded towards her, giving her a small smile. "Of course. This is my chance to find my brother." he told her, watching her nod slightly before sighing. "I suppose that will have to do. If you have any questions, I suggest you ask them now. When we arrive, you will not be able to look to me for your help." Elsa told him. He grimaced, but nodded. He didn't like the role Elsa was playing, being his subjugate. No one should be forced to stick around just to…feed another person. Thinking about it, he felt a small prick as Cupcake's fangs showed themselves. Blood seemed to be what caused them to grow, or at least the thought of it. He quickly began to focus on the rain outside, letting them retract once more.

"I still can't sense Cupcake's thoughts. I feel as if I am going to be missing something tonight." Jack told her, frowning slightly. Elsa nodded, surprising him by taking his hand in her own. "It will be okay, Jack. Vampires aren't as vicious as you might think. They are sophisticated, with a high sense of etiquette. If you feel as if you can't behave properly, I suggest remaining silent. Silence is always better than a rude response, at least in this situation." Elsa told him, her voice calm. "What will happen if I mess up?" Jack asked her, curious to know. She still hadn't released his hand, but Jack didn't mind. It was comforting having her here, and he liked the pressure of her hand on his.

"They could very well kill you." Elsa said, her voice quiet and withdrawn. Jack glanced at her, about to laugh at the joke when he noticed how serious her gaze was. "Wait…are you serious?" Jack asked, confused. She nodded, giving him a sad smile and squeezing his hand. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Jackson." she told him. Jack froze, surprised at her use of his full name. Normally, he would get upset with anyone who did so. That name reminded him of home, the name his parents once called him as a child. Even Bunny and his Aunt refused to use it, knowing Jack would get upset as a result. Coming from Elsa, Jack was surprised to discover that he didn't mind. He liked the way she said his name, the way she made it sound as she showed her concern for him.

"Thank you, Elsa. I might not like this situation, but I have to go through with this, for Aster." Jack told her, watching her sigh and pull her hand back. He let her, watching as she turned to gaze outside the window before speaking again. "I don't know if this will help you, but there is something helps me when I do something I'd prefer to avoid. I pretend to be a character from a book, thinking of what they would do and putting my own wishes away for a while." Elsa told him.

Jack stared at her for a moment, surprised that she had shared that with him. He never saw himself as being too close to Elsa, but something seemed to be changing. Maybe there was something more to their relationship than Jack had realized. He had never been good at seeing social cues, but Elsa seemed to be opening up to him. "Elsa-" Jack began, only to be interrupted by the driver. "We're here!" he announced, opening the door for them as they arrived. Jack still didn't know what he had been about to say, but it no longer mattered. He had to focus if he was going to survive through the night.

As Jack began to walk, he heard an echo of laughter in his head. Cupcake's voice had finally appeared and he was rather annoyed to sense that she was laughing at how he had been speaking with Elsa. He ignored his irritation, though, taking Elsa's advice and pretending to be someone else for the moment. He let Cupcake's thoughts wash over him, adjusting his posture as her natural movements came to him instinctively. "Keep in mind that you will only address me as Lady Belcourt from now would be most unfortunate if something were to happen to you, my new pet." he said, before blinking and taking a bit more control again. That was a bit more than he had planned on coming out, a result of Cupcake's nature most likely. Elsa's gaze hardened, but she nodded in response before following him inside.

 _Awww, you couldn't let me have a little bit of fun?_ He heard, Cupcake's inner voice taking on a life of its own. It was going to be annoying dealing with it for the rest of the night, but he knew how to behave at least now. He would have been lost without her, especially once he saw how elegant this place truly was. Everyone seemed to be dressed in their best clothes, walking around the room while Jack observed them silently for a moment. He could tell that they were all vampires, with their pale porcelain skin and jewel-colored eyes.

Jack glanced around for a moment, feeling a brief moment of digest as he saw just how poorly vampires treated their subjugates. He watched one women seem to command one with a flick of her wrist, before he offered her his neck in response. Jack turned away as she began filling glasses with his blood, not wanting to watch the boy suffer. It was horrible and Jack could tell even without looking that the boy remained silent the entire time. He glanced at Elsa once more, knowing that he was expected to treat her the same way while he was here.

"Elsa, please refrain from wandering off. I need you to behave yourself while you are here." Jack said, his voice mimicking Cupcake's confident tone. Elsa glared at him, before settling her face into an expression of passivity. Jack realized that someone was behind him, the reason for her change in expression. "They certainly are hard to train, aren't they?" a voice said from behind him, making Jack turn around to face a man with hair just as red as Hans'. This man seemed to have green eyes, making him see at least some kind of resemblance in their family tree, despite his paleness and inhuman elegance.

"Indeed they are." Jack replied calmly, giving Quin a smile as he did so. Jack could feel Cupcake coming through strongly, providing him with memories of this man and how they knew each other. He could see Cupcake helping him as Quin emerged from his grave, the first night he was turned. He could see how she taught him to hunt, how he rose to power quickly amongst the vampires, burying his Nephilim heritage in his past and abandoning what he used to be. "Such a bother to go through with this training when they die as soon as they learn to behave themselves. For this one, I thought it just might be worth it." Jack commented, touching Elsa's chin out of reflex from Cupcake. She stayed still, her eyes locked on Jack showing him just how uncomfortable she was with this.

"Such lovely coloring. I especially enjoy those eyes." Quin replied, observing Elsa as well. Jack smiled calmly, showing a small amount of disinterest in the subject as he replied. "Thank you, it almost makes all the effort worth it in the end." he told him. Quin reached out to touch Elsa as well, making Jack feel himself stiffen slightly. His hand brushed against Elsa's neck and Jack knew exactly what he wanted. "You wouldn't mind, Cupcake, if I had just a little bite…" he hinted, smiling softly as he leaned closer to Elsa. Jack grabbed his arm, without even thinking about it to stop him. Quin glanced up in surprise, making Jack realize his mistake.

"I…I'd like to keep her to myself for a while. I haven't fed much today and I don't want to accidentally kill her when my appetite grows to be too much." Jack said, sick at the thought of such a thing. He hated pretending to be a vampire. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea, but it was too late to stop now. "Of course, I shall respect your wishes and exercise my restraint, in honor of our long acquaintance." Quin replied, making Jack nod in return. "Thank you, Quin." he said.

"Have you thought any further on my offer of membership to the Pandemonium Club? I know you were terribly bored with the mundanes last time, but we are on the verge of some…rather interesting discoveries. Power beyond your wildest dreams, Cupcake." Quin said, his eyes gleaming in the light of the room. Jack waited for an answer to come, but Cupcake's voice had vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. Jack needed to answer though, regardless of if she could help. "I will need some more time to think on it, Quin. Please do not rush my decision." he said, trying to mimic his tone from before. It no longer felt natural, but Quin did not seem to find anything out of place.

"Very well. I trust that I will see you at the ceremony?" he asked, looking like he was preparing to leave. Jack nodded, feeling a bit dazed now that Cupcake had vanished so suddenly. Quin vanished into the crowd with a grin, making Jack wish he could do the same. He felt too smothered here, in need of a way to escape. "Careful. Vampires don't need to breath." he heard Elsa whisper from behind him. He had been about to take a deep breath to calm himself, but her words stopped him. She had a point, but he was in need of something to make him feel better. Even just having his staff would work, but he had been forced to leave it behind in order to pretend to be a vampire.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, deciding that taking a break would work to calm himself. The break didn't last long before he felt a strange dust end up in his face, making him sneeze and open his eyes to see a short man in front of him. He looked rather normal for the most part, dressed in a black waistcoat and trousers, but he did not fit in with the crowd here. His skin was not right. Instead of matching the paleness of the vampires or even the normal color of people, it was a deep golden color, matching the blond of his hair. As Jack shook his head, he was surprised to see golden sand falling from his hair. "What was that for?" Jack asked, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be Cupcake.

Elsa froze at his side, hearing his slip up. The man only smirked at him, taking his hand and giving it a gentle kiss, making him jump back in surprise. He felt memories come into his mind, images of Cupcake and this man together. They were images he would have preferred to live without, but he could not control the flow of information coming from Cupcake's mind. "Sandy." Jack whispered, knowing immediately who it was and knowing his more common nickname. The man grinned at him, happy to see that Jack knew who he was.

This time, when Sandy grabbed his hand Jack let the man pull him off towards another room. Elsa followed silently, clearly confused by what was going on. Neither of them had met this warlock before and even so, he was acting very strange. Once they were hidden within one of the rooms, Sandy turned around and grinned widely at them. "Sorry for the show, I prefer it if most people think I can't speak. It saves me from tedious and unwanted conversations." he commented, sitting down in a desk that was in the room.

Jack knew this, from Cupcake's memories, but Elsa still didn't know who this was. "Great, now you can talk though. Tell her who you are." Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest. Sandy nodded at him, seeming happy to do so. He waved his hands in front of his face, creating more of that golden sand but this time it seemed to sparkle with an inner light. Jack's eyes widened as it took on the form of letters, revealing his full name in front of them. "Of course. You are the warlock meant to guide us through the house." Elsa said, surprised that she hadn't figured it out sooner.

Sandy was focused on Jack though, and the fact that he seemed so amazed by the sight of magic. "It's hard to believe that you know so little about magic when I can see what you can do. You knew exactly who I was, didn't you?" he asked, glancing at Jack. "Sure, but knowing how to use my own power doesn't guarantee knowledge of all magic." Jack replied. "It is a strange gift. There are others who can take on any shape, but you can truly become what you change into. Many people will be looking for a warlock of your abilities now, I imagine." Sandy commented, but Jack didn't mind. It was different from his old life, but this was far more entertaining. This was the real him, who he was meant to be. He wasn't going to hide from it just because it brought some danger into his life.

"That sand you just used, where did you learn to do that?" Elsa asked, interrupting their conversation. Jack frowned, not understanding her concern at first. That was before he remembered Miranda, or what had been left of her at least. Even if the color was off, Sandy's magic looked awfully similar to the magic used to animate the girl. "It is my specialty. Dream sand, often used to calm someone's thoughts when imbued with magic. I saw your boy struggling out there and thought he could use the help." Sandy said with a shrug. It didn't quite clarify much for Jack, but Elsa simply nodded and moved on.

She began searching through the room, pulling out books and papers that made no sense to Jack. "You know, won't someone notice us in here? I saw a few people looking at us as we left." Jack commented, trying to keep up some kind of conversation while Elsa did her job. Sandy shrugged, not saying much at first. "Really? You're going to go silent again?" Jack asked, sighing as he realized that was the case. This guy really did hate pointless conversation. All Jack had to do was stand around and wait for him to decide to speak, or try and talk to Elsa while she was focused. Neither seemed like a good option, but silence was the safer choice so he waited while watching her search.

"Sanderson, do you think you could look at this for me?" Elsa asked, standing up and holding out a piece of paper to the warlock. It showed signs that it had been rolled up before and it spread out wide, covering almost the entire table as Elsa set it down. Jack could see a strange language written along the edges, along with a diagram of some kind of black horse-like creature in the center. "It is a spell, isn't it? I am not familiar with the language, but I can tell that much by the diagrams here." Elsa asked, watching Sandy lean over the paper. His face looked concerned, glancing down at the paper before walking over towards Jack.

Sandy reached out towards Jack's hair, while Jack swatted him away. "Hey! I don't care what I look like, I am not Cupcake!" Jack complained, but Sandy only frowned and moved again, this time managing to pull out what he was looking for. In his hand were remnants of golden sand, still glowing with magic. Sandy's eyes closed for just a moment, leaving the two of them to watch in confusion. "Do you know what this is about?" Elsa whispered to Jack, getting lost in his actions. "Not a clue. Even Cupcake doesn't have memories of him doing anything like this." Jack told her, waiting to see what would happen.

Jack watched as the sand in his hand began to move, swirling around and taking shape above his hand. At first, it started to look like snowflakes in the air, swirling in the wind as Sandy released the sand. "Dream sand is known to absorb emotion. With enough magic, it can take on any form you wish, though it typically resembles the thoughts of the person it was last used on." Sandy said quietly, watching the sand snowflakes fly around the room. Jack was grinning at the sight, reaching out to touch one while Sandy continued his explanation.

"With even more practice, the creator of the sand can force it to take a different shape, though it will always hold some kind of emotion as its center." Sandy commented, glancing at the snowflake again, concentrating and changing its form. Jack watched as the snowflakes became a small child, standing in front of him with a grin on her face. She looked almost human, with brown hair and freckles on her face as she stared at Jack. The only thing off about her was her eyes. They mirrored Sandy's, brown with flecks of gold inside of them.

"Let's play!" she cheered, grabbing Jack's arm and spinning him around the room. He laughed as she did so, amused by her movements. "Stop." Sandy said, and the girl completely froze, not moving and not speaking after his command. "It seems that you inspire fun as a center in dream sand, Jack." he commented, waving a hand and making the girl dissipate back into grains of sand on the ground. Jack frowned, disappointed that she was gone. He wanted to have more fun with the child, but it was too late now. "What does any of this have to do with that spell?" Elsa inquired, glancing back to the sheet in front of them.

"It is, in essence, a spell to create an army of dream sand. With fear as their center, these creations will be completely obedient, and they will inspire fear in those they meet, making it easier to create even more of them. Roughly translated, this spell is known as Nightmare Creation. What concerns me, however, is this handwritten portion up here." he said, pointing to the top corner of the sheet. The language still matched the rest of the spell, but it was clearly added after the initial creation of it.

"Just what is he planning?" Jack asked, feeling horrified at the very thought. He had seen one of these creatures, in human form at least. "This is a binding spell, harmless in most cases but very dangerous with dream sand. It will infuse the will of demons into the normally harmless sand, giving them thought and the sand, it will allow them to hide in plain sight, disguised as humans just like what you saw before." he said, his voice grim. Elsa realized just what this meant as well, but she had to be sure before she could go further. "This sand you use, does it have an alliance? Most magics are either demonic or seraphic in their origin." Elsa asked, gazing down at the spell.

Sandy shook his head, his expression sad. "That is what makes the sand so unique. It holds no alliance, and is rather neutral allowing it to become whatever we desire." he responded, watching worry spread across Elsa's face. "He's making a nightmare army, born of neither Heaven nor Hell." she commented, horror filling her voice. Jack felt concerned, wanting to help her through this, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do much. He was just as freaked out as she was, but it seemed as if Sandy was done talking for the night.

"We'll get through this, Elsa. Stop worrying so much and try to have some fun instead." Jack told her, giving her a small smile as he followed Sandy out of the room. The man was clearly expecting them to follow, though Jack had no idea where he was going. Jack followed, stopping when they arrived in a large room that looked almost like some kind of theater. There were chairs lined up in the main room, facing a platform that was elevated to look like a stage. Red curtains blocked off the black walls and rows of candelabras were illuminating the entire room. On the stage, stood a single chair with manacles attached to the arms. Jack knew immediately that this must be where Quin killed his victims. He felt distaste in his mouth and a churning feeling in his stomach at the thought.

"This must be where we are to observe him breaking the Law." Elsa commented, voicing Jack's thoughts. She sounded much calmer than he was, but Jack realized that it must have come from her job. Killing demons meant that she was used to seeing blood and death. It was sad to know that such a beautiful young girl had to live her life like that. Jack was determined to show her that there was more to life than just that, though. He gave her a half-smile, before she continued giving instructions on what to do when it began.

"Once we see that a human has been harmed, I will give the signal. Sanderson, your job is to make sure Jack gets out of here when they arrive." Elsa said curtly, glancing around the room. Sandy was frowning, looking disappointed with his job. Jack was upset as well, but he understood her reasoning. He wanted to help, but Jack didn't know how to fight. Without his staff, he couldn't even use his ice magic to defend himself. He would probably get himself killed if he stayed. "Elsa, be careful." Jack told her, watching her blink at him in surprise. She wasn't used to him showing concern for her, or anyone else really. Shadowhunters trusted that the job would get done, acting as if survival was the only possible outcome. She gave Jack a small smile, nodding in response to his words. It was nice hearing someone worry for her, regardless of if it was necessary or not.

Elsa took a seat, with Jack next to her as they waited for everything to begin. Sandy joined them, sitting on the other side of Jack as vampires began to enter the room. They crowded into the room, filling up the empty seats rather quickly as they waited for this performance to begin. Jack felt uncomfortable, noticing how they kept glancing over at Elsa and him. He wished Sandy had given them more of an explanation, but he was still keeping up his silent act, staring at the stage with a look of sadness on his face. He must have seen this happen before, if he looked so upset by that chair.

Even with all of these bodies in the room, Jack was surprised that it didn't warm up. Vampires didn't seem to give off body heat, not like normal humans. Elsa didn't seem to have much of an issue with it, but Sandy gave a small shiver after a few moments of being in the chilly room. The vampires were whispering to each other, having hushed conversations as they waited for it to begin. The three of them seemed out of place, staying silent and staring at the stage patiently, ignoring the others for now.

Quin was the first figure seen on stage, grinning wildly at everyone and showing a pair of incredibly white teeth. His gaze seemed to lock with Jack's, reminding him that he was still disguised as Cupcake and that he was supposed to be friends with this man. "Good evening and welcome! You are all proud sons and daughters of the Night Children, refusing to bow down before the oppressive force known as the Law. We will not answer to the Nephillim and we will not abandon our ancient customs simply at their request." he announced. Jack could see the tightening of Elsa's expression, something she was fighting to keep hidden. He was probably the only person close enough to see the change, just a slight downturn of her mouth as Quin spoke.

"Here is our prisoner, one who has betrayed all of the Night Children. Tell me, what is the punishment for such treason?" Quin asked, staring at the crowd in front of him. The vampires eagerly answered his question, looking excited at the very idea. "Death! Death! Death!" they chanted, making Jack uncomfortable. He knew he should probably join in to keep up his act, but he just couldn't bring himself to chant for the death of a stranger. Luckily, no one was paying attention to him because they were bringing out their prisoner. Two vampires were carrying a struggling man, who had a black bag covering his face. His feet were bare and his clothes looked ragged and worn as he was dragged across the stage and strapped into the chair.

That was not the reason Jack was staring so strongly at this figure. He recognized the shirt, strange for anyone to wear on a normal day. It was a blue shirt with long sleeves, but it had extra fabric by the neck that could be used to cover your head if you wanted. It was a dark blue color, one of Jack's favorite colors to wear, and it also had a large pocket sewn onto the front of it. Jack remembered making that exact same sweater, an attempt at trying to determine what occupation he would have. He had failed miserably in his attempt at making a nice shirt, deciding to give his failure to Bunny as a gift. Now, he could see the dirt stained on the shirt, which he had taken to calling a hoodie due to the fabric around the neck that covered your head like a hood.

"Elsa, when can you summon the Enclave?" Jack asked, his voice strained as he realized who was on stage. He had to stay calm, but he wasn't sure he would be able to for much longer. Aster was onstage, right in front of him after all of these months of separation. Jack needed to get him out of here, but he knew it was a bad idea. "When we see him draw blood." she replied, her voice quiet, only audible to Jack. The others were still cheering Quin on, hiding their hushed conversation. "Are you sure-" Jack began, but Elsa glared at him. "Jack, be quiet." she insisted, turning her gaze back towards the stage.

Jack joined her reluctantly, trying to keep his body still as Quin approached Bunny. Jack watched the vampire reach out, placing his hands on Aster's neck as if checking for a pulse. Quin dragged a sharp nail down his throat, making a line of blood appear while the prisoner groaned slightly. It was the first sound he had made and it sounded so familiar to Jack, only reinforcing his knowledge of who it was. He could see that the crowd was eager for more, wanting to taste the blood for themselves. Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to sit still for much longer, so he turned to Elsa in desperation. "Elsa, please." he begged, whispering while keeping his gaze locked on stage. He wasn't able to look away anymore, not when he knew what would happen soon.

"Sanderson, please take Cupcake outside. I do believe that this is becoming too much for her." Elsa commented quietly. He felt Sandy grab his arm, but Jack knew he couldn't leave his seat. If he got up, he would run up to that stage and destroy everything. Jack resisted, trying to stay in his chair but unable to do so for long. Sanderson was stronger than he looked, able to pull Jack up and begin to drag him away.

He felt relief as he saw Elsa pull out the Phosphor, carefully concealing it between her fingers. Jack glanced one last time at the stage, knowing what was going to happen and hoping Elsa would act soon enough to stop it. Quin was now going for more showmanship, standing behind him and dramatically removing the hood that had hidden his features from sight.

Before this moment, some part of Jack had been hoping that he was wrong, that it was some other stranger with a shirt like that. This was the moment that wiped away any chance of it being someone else. As soon as the hood was removed, Jack sucked in a breath and ripped his arm away from Sandy. On the stage in front of him, Aster Gray was facing more danger than Jack could possibly imagine. Jack had to stop it, regardless of what happened to himself.

 **Sorry, I know Sandy was a bit OOC, but I wanted him to keep his magic. As such, he needed to be a warlock in this world, and it only seemed fitting to have him play Magnus in this story. Sandy had to be able to talk for the role I have him in, so I altered him to make this work to some extent.**

 **Anyway, we've got a few hints of Jelsa in this chapter, so that is at least starting to show. Now, we've got Bunny in the story, and I could not resist finding a way to add in Jack's hoodie, despite the time period. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to review if you have any questions, suggestions, or comments for me!**


	13. Few are Angels

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

Jack no longer cared for keeping his disguise. He had lost his ability to remain calm the moment Aster's face was revealed. "Elsa, now! Do it now!" Jack commanded, glaring at the vampire on stage. He was still disguised as Cupcake, but there was no way he was going to be able to fight as himself right now. Being a vampire at least gave him a chance, with greater speed and strength than he had normally.

The vampires all turned towards Jack, confused by his demand. Even Quin had frozen, with Aster staring at him in confusion. "What the bloody hell are you doin', mate?" he asked, spitting the words out in spite of his obvious dazed state.

Jack gave Bunny a small smile, before turning back towards Elsa. She glared at him once, before pressing the button as she had been commanded. "No! Stop her!" Quin yelled, but it was already too late. Elsa was not afraid as she stared at the crowd in front of her, but something went terribly wrong once the Phosphor was activated. Behind her, sparks began to fly setting the curtains on fire and filling the room with smoke as it began to spread. Jack nodded towards her, before running towards the stage.

Sandy grabbed Jack's arm, trying to stop him. When he looked back at the warlock in confusion, Sandy simply pointed at a vampire who had gotten too close to the fire. He watched her burst into flames instantly, spreading as if she were paper rather than flesh.

"Got it, fire is bad for vampires." Jack told him, pulling his arm free and deciding he just had to be a bit more careful. "Now, where did he go?" Jack wondered, trying to see the stage through the smoke. There was chaos everywhere, with vampires struggling to get out the doors. Every exit was crowded, filled with people trying to escape the fire. Jack was about to move deeper until he ran into a vampire, one with a look of anger in her face as she realized who was in front of her. " _You._ You did this, bringing that girl here! I shall destroy you, then Quin will favor me!" she screeched, running forward towards Jack.

With a grin, Jack dodged with ease, stepping aside and letting her momentum carry her closer to the flames. She stopped herself, just before she caught on fire. "Gotta try better than that." Jack taunted her. She gave a howl this time, moving to attack once more with her hands stretched toward him. She froze suddenly, blood pouring from her chest as she collapsed to the ground. As she did so, he watched her skin crumple away, dissolving into dust with nothing more than a pile of bones and clothes remaining after her skin vanished. It was rather disturbing, but Jack only grinned at the face that now stood where she had been.

"Jack, you need to leave. This is reckless and insane-" Elsa began, only for Jack to interrupt her with something he should have mentioned sooner. "I can't. Aster is up there, in the chair." Jack told her, watching as one of the subjugates came out of the crowd with a cry. Jack reacted, stepping forward and punching his stomach hard. He had watched Aster get into enough fights to understand some concepts of how to defend himself. The man's eyes closed and he fell to the ground, unconscious from the blow. Jack winced, realizing that he must have used more force than he had planned. He needed to remember that he was a vampire right now, otherwise he might kill someone on accident.

"Impressive. I didn't realize you knew how to fight." Elsa commented, staring at Jack for a moment. Jack shrugged at her, turning around only to hear the sound of glass shattering in the room. All of the windows in the room had suddenly exploded, revealing Shadowhunters storming the building. Jack could see familiar faces among them. North was present, wielding two long seraph blades as he stood ready to fight. Tooth was by his side, dressed much like Elsa had been when he first met her. Even with her small size, Jack could see how fiercely she fought, moving to corner the vampires with agile attacks.

Anna was within the group as well, wearing the same fighting gear as the others. The black made her pale hair stand out in contrast, with marks covering her arms as she fought. Sophie Lightwood was fighting as well, seeming to be willing to set aside her issues to deal with the problem in front of them. "Good, they came. I was worried that they would not, especially with how the Phosphor malfunctioned." Elsa breathed, watching them continue the battle.

Jack watched as the vampires were surrounded, while Quin stood in front of them and begged for mercy. "It was only one mundane, one who has also broken Covenant Law." he pleaded, but Hans would not listen. He continued glaring at the man, insisting that humans could not be blamed for breaking laws that they did not even know about. Elsa had vanished from his sight, but it was clear that this would not end well for Quin. "By doing this, you shatter our alliance, brother. Do you really wish to do that? Does blood really mean so little to you?" Quin snarled, glaring at Hans.

Jack was startled, only now remembering that Quin used to be one of the Lightwoods. Hans gave Quin a cold look, shaking his head at the man. "My brother was a good man, a Shadowhunter who valued the Law above all else. All I see before me is a renegade vampire, one who needs to be shown what happens when the Law is broken!" he yelled, his gaze fierce as he glared at Quin. Quin actually looked upset by this, stepping back slightly before Tooth joined in. "It was more than just that man! These spells, this is black sorcery, forbidden by the Covenant!" she claimed, holding up the paper Jack had been looking at with Elsa.

Quin looked confused, not understanding what it was. "Where did you find that?" he asked, frowning and looking somewhat surprised by its presence. Tooth shrugged, not bothering to tell him where. Jack was probably the only person who could see the truth. Quin had never seen that paper before, not before now. It didn't belong to him, which was why he was so confused. Jack wanted to know who it really belonged to, but the Shadowhunters were already condemning the vampire in front of them. "We know how you feel about us, Quin. You've abandoned your heritage, turning to these vampires for guidance and deciding to hate us even though you were once one of us!" Tooth yelled, her voice filled with pain at the loss of her friend.

"Since when is it against the Law to dislike Shadowhunters?" Quin asked, feeling more comfortable now that he knew what they were talking about.

"Enough of this, Quin! We've made you our equal, treating you with respect for-" Hans began, only to be interrupted by Quin's dark laughter.

" _Equal?_ If there is anything I've learned, brother, it is that we were never equals. Shadowhunters are too lost in their own belief in how superior they are to even _consider_ making our kind your equals. If we truly were equal, we would have our own seats on the Council, or even an embassy in Idris." he replied, watching the others stare in horror at the very thought of such a thing.

Jack was beginning to realize just how true that was. While these people may act friendly and respectful towards Downworlders, there was a huge gap between the two groups. Shadowhunters seemed to hate them deep down, even with the Accords in place to keep peace. Jack knew it would only be a matter of time before he was on the other side of this equation, feeling their glares of hatred rather than their calm and happy attitudes. Right now, they believed in him, that he could help them with their goals. Once his usefulness was gone, Jack knew he would be forced to leave.

Jack was too lost in thought to pay attention anymore, even though a fight had broken out. The Shadowhunters had attacked, declaring war on Quin's clan of vampires. Jack could hear the screams and chaos behind him, but he needed to calm down and just talk to someone who wouldn't shun him for what he was. His gaze turned towards the chair on stage, hoping that maybe his brother would be that person.

Jack walked up to the stage, kneeling down by his brother and staring into his eyes. Aster's green eyes glanced back at him in a daze, clearly not able to focus on much of anything right now. "What have you done to yourself now, Bunny?" Jack asked, trying for a light joke. He groaned again, his eyes closing and ignoring Jack's comment. Sighing, Jack turned his attention towards trying to free his brother. Those manacles ended up being tougher than Jack thought they would be, not budging without the key to open them. Even if he tried to pull them off of the chair, he would likely injure himself and Aster. They were bolted down with multiple rows of nails, probably designed to make sure even other vampires couldn't break free. A knife might be able to break through, but Jack had no weapons with him.

Jack glanced behind him, watching the chaos of the battle for a moment. It was clear that the Shadowhunters would be the victors. Despite all of the extra speed the vampires had, the Shadowhunters were almost as fast, with weapons and training on their side. They also didn't have to be as concerned about the flames dancing around the room. A vampire near the fire would instantly burn to the ground, but a Shadowhunter would only be slightly burned, able to put out the flames quickly and with ease.

Jack turned his gaze around the crowd, searching for a familiar face. He found Tooth for a moment, watching as she sliced through a vampire with her blade. He watched blood pour out of the wound, as the vampire fell to his knees and was finished off by a stab to the chest. Behind Tooth, Jack found Elsa, locked in battle with a vampire wielding a pistol. This was a bit more of an issue, since it was harder to dodge a speeding bullet than it was to dodge a person. He felt his pulse race as he heard a shot ring out, relieved when it missed Elsa. Elsa responded quickly, pulling a knife out that had been hidden somewhere within the folds her dress and slashing out at the vampire. The creature dodged, barely missing the edge of the blade as he rushed across the room. Clearly, he thought he had a better advantage from a distance, but Elsa was about to prove him wrong. She aimed and threw her weapon, striking the vampire in the chest before he could get off another shot. As he fell, his pistol slid across the floor, landing in front of Jack's feet. He blinked a few times, before finally deciding to pick it up and keep it on him, just in case.

With her target eliminated, Jack decided that this would be a good time to try and get her help. He needed her weapons to free Aster and he was not going to take no for an answer. "Elsa!" he yelled, waving towards her only to gasp as he was grabbed from behind. This dress really was inconvenient, providing his attacker with something to use to trip him and send him flying to the floor.

Jack glanced over, seeing the man that had pulled him down. Quin was standing right there, with blood staining his shirt and anger in his eyes. "Lying traitorous bitch! You brought that girl here, Cupcake, that Nephilim." he yelled, while Jack backed away, keeping his weapon hidden.

"I tolerate that warlock of yours, hide your disgusting interlude with the lycanthrope, and this is how you repay me. This is the dust of our dead people, the people you betrayed for _Nephilim."_ he said, spitting out his words at Jack. His comment made memories burst into Jack's mind, reminding him that he was Cupcake, not himself. He could see memories of some boy, one that Cupcake had loved deeply. He could see her memory of learning of his death, of how it had come at the hands of a Shadowhunter, trying to fulfill the requirements of the Law. Quin had been his murderer, the only person that knew of their relationship. After being turned, Cupcake had hidden her hatred, biding her time until she had the opportunity for revenge.

Jack began to feel overwhelmed by her personality, her words speaking through him uncontrollably. "Disgusting interlude? I loved him, like you've never loved anything. You killed him, just to fulfill some stupid Law! I want you to know what it feels like to lose _everything_ that you care about. This clan is your home, your family, so I will take it away. I want you to know as you die with this clan that _I am the one who is doing this to you!"_

Jack felt drained as Cupcake left instantly, finishing her rant. In his dazed state, Quin had his opening and chose to strike. "You foolish girl! I will show you what happens when you betray me." he yelled, grabbing Jack and pulling him to his feet. Jack knew that he had to do something to get away, but he could no longer reach the gun. He realized he only had one option, which was rather revolting even if he was a vampire at the moment. He bit down on Quin's arm, making the vampire cry out as Jack was freed from his grip.

Jack turned around, grinning at Quin with blood in his mouth. It wasn't quite as disgusting as he thought it would be, but that was probably a result of being Cupcake and not himself. Jack saw rage twist in his features, making Jack wonder if he had gone too far now. Ignoring the small pang of fear he had, Jack pulled out the pistol and aimed it at Quin. "I will destroy you, Cupcake, if it is the last thing I do. I will make you sorry you were ever reborn." he promised, as Jack pulled the trigger. The gun jerked in his hand, making Jack flinch and almost drop the weapon. The shot went wide, completely missing his target. Jack watched as Quin gave him a quick grin, before running out of the room.

Within himself, Jack could feel horror at his escape. This was not his fear, though. It belonged to Cupcake, the vampire whose life was now on the line for this betrayal. He wished he could do something to help her, but Quin was no longer within his reach. He turned to go back to trying to free Aster, only to be stopped when another vampire jumped up and grabbed him by his shoulders. Elsa had finally noticed his struggle with Quin and was watching in horror as the second vampire attacked. " _Jack!"_ she screamed, running across the room to help. Jack was struggling, trying to break free of the man's grip as he described exactly how he planned to kill him. It was rather disturbing, but Jack knew that he would get out of this somehow. He had come too far to die now.

Elsa was rushing forward, her blade raised but Jack knew she would not get here in time. He tried to adjust his grip on the pistol, to shoot at the man holding him but it didn't quite work. All he managed to do was drop his only weapon, leaving him defenseless as the man leaned down to sink his fangs into Jack's neck. Just as Jack began to realize that he wasn't getting away, the vampire exploded into a shower of dust and blood. It spread across Jack as well, making him grimace in distaste at the gore that now covered him. Luckily he didn't feel much of an attachment to this dress, but he did feel like throwing up at the sight of himself.

Jack looked up, seeing a smiling face in front of him with a blade in hand. "Heya, Jack. How've you been doing lately?" Anna asked, putting her blade away and standing up straighter.

Jack gave her a small grin in return, recovering rather quickly from what had just happened. "Well, aside from the nasty vampires trying to kill me, I've been doing just fine." Jack replied, glancing behind him and seeing Elsa joining them.

"I do believe that it is over now. We must get back immediately." Elsa said, glancing around the room.

Jack joined her, surprised to see how the chaos had died so quickly. He felt a triumphant grin spread across his face, feeling giddy and excited over what they had achieved. In fact, he felt far more excited about winning than he really should have. He was grinning like an idiot, getting stares from everyone else in the room. In fact, he was getting too many stares, making him glance down at himself to see why. He giggled, realizing that he had somehow lost hold of the Change and was back to his normal self. "Look at that, I'm me again!" he cheered, grinning at the girls standing by his side.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him, confused by his comment but going along with it anyway. "Yes, you are, however we must get you back immediately. You bit Quin earlier, didn't you?" she asked, making Jack blink a few times. It felt fuzzy, as if he didn't want to remember the battle.

"Sure, let's go with that!" Jack agreed, not wanting this happiness to fade.

"Is he drunk?" Anna asked, glancing at Jack and wondering if there had been alcohol at the party.

Elsa sighed, shaking her head before responding. "No, it is the start of the change. He bit a vampire during the fight." Elsa explained, as if it made all the sense in the world.

Jack watched in a daze as North freed Aster from his manacles. He laughed as Bunny fell to the ground, amused by his brothers' state right now. Jack could feel a sense of alarm in the back of his mind over his own behavior, but he ignored it and continued enjoying the happiness burning brightly in his chest. "You're a mess, Bunny! Looks like I've finally managed to outshine you in a fight." Jack commented, grinning at the injured man on the ground.

"Oh good, you're all here!" Tooth announced, walking over to the group on the ground. Jack giggled again, amused by almost anything at this point.

"Uh, Jack? What's so funny?" Tooth asked, confused by his attitude.

Anna glanced at Jack, clearly amused with his behavior. "It looks like Jack got a mouthful of vampire blood earlier." she commented, patting his back while he smiled over at them.

"It is strange, though. Normally human bodies accept the change, unlike us. He seems to be experiencing the rejection even stronger than we would." Elsa commented, watching Jack begin to pull the hoodie off of Aster.

"What are you doing? Jack, he can't be…um…" Tooth began, until she realized that it was pointless to argue with him like this.

"It is _my_ shirt! I want it back." Jack said, putting it on over his dress. It looked absolutely ridiculous, but no one made any comment as he got up with it on. Jack was beginning to feel less happy, the euphoria fading slightly as he did so.

"Well, we have permission to take Aster with us back to the Institute. I suggest we get going, so we can help Jack as soon as possible." Tooth said, preparing to leave.

Elsa nodded, glancing at Jack with a strained expression on her face. "I agree, the less time we spend with him like this the better." she replied, making Jack laugh again.

"Really? Come on, loosen up and have some fun, Elsa!" Jack cheered, only making her shake her head and walk off. She was beginning to realize that no one here would be able to manage Jack like this.

She spoke with North and Tooth away from Jack, quickly deciding that he should ride back with them instead of with the girls. He would be able to get better attention from them that way, if he got any worse while they rode back. Elsa walked off with Anna, deciding to clean up a bit before entering the carriage. She managed to find a rag lying around the house. Regardless of how dirty it must be, Elsa decided it was better than nothing. She used it to clean most of the blood off of her skin, but it was clear that this dress had been ruined by the fight. She wished she had been able to come in her gear, but that would have ruined her disguise. At least it wasn't one of her favorites. This one was red, which really wasn't her color anyway.

Elsa walked outside once she was finished, sighing and staring at the sky. Things had gotten a bit more troublesome than she had planned, but they managed to get through it just fine. Jack was safe, even if he was sick for now, and they had even managed to retrieve his brother. Elsa frowned, wondering why the boy had been there in the first place. Jack was clearly in no shape to discuss it with her, but she knew that Aster had done something to enrage the vampires. Nothing else would have resulted in him being the victim tonight.

Elsa was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the person walking out next to her. "Excellent thinking, setting the place on fire. Of course, we were able to handle it and clean up the mess it made, but at least it took out a few vampires." Sophie commented, glancing at Elsa. Elsa simply remained silent, knowing that it was a bad idea to try and engage in a conversation with the girl. Even before reading that diary, Sophie had never gotten along with Elsa. She had always preferred games to their duty, making their personalities too different for them to truly get along.

"Come on, won't you say anything?" Sophie pleaded, her green eyes wide as she stared at Elsa.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience that was caused from the fire." Elsa said, trying to get her to go away.

Sophie glanced at her, the anger slowly fading from her eyes as she sighed. "Of course that's all you have to say. Let me know when you are interested in learning to relax a bit, Elsa. Maybe then we can be friends." Sophie commented, jumping down the stairs and laughing as she climbed into her carriage. Elsa watched her leave, before joining Anna for her own ride home. Sophie was the second person to suggest having fun for a little while, but Elsa knew it was not for her. She was not a normal girl and she could not give in to her desires for fun, even if it was just for a moment.

"Did Sophie just invite you to be friends with her?" Anna asked as soon as she sat down inside. Elsa nodded, glancing out the window without saying anything. She wasn't in a talkative mood tonight, not after everything that had happened. "Well, I say that it is a victory well earned. We should have a party soon and invite her along. There could be music, games, and of course plenty of chocolate!" Anna rambled, making Elsa begin to tune her out. She always enjoyed the companionship of her _parabatai,_ but sometimes she was just a bit much to handle.

"Alright, I get it. No more talking about Sophie. So, what happened in there? I didn't think setting the place on fire was part of the plan, though I'm not complaining about it." Anna commented, glancing nervously at Elsa.

"The Phosphor malfunctioned, setting the curtains on fire instead of just emitting a flare of light." she replied calmly, while Anna giggled in response.

"Really? Of course it didn't work, that's North for you! He really needs to learn to stick to toys and leave the weapons to the masters." she commented, shaking her head.

"Of course, Jack had to refuse to leave. Did he not see how dangerous it was in there? He could have been killed, yet he insisted on staying and ignoring the help of Sanderson." Elsa complained, thinking back to how Jack had come running back into the room instead of walking out as planned.

"Ooooh, I see what's going on! You _liiike_ him!" Anna teased, making Elsa's face grow red.

"I-I do not! I was simply explaining what went wrong with the plan!" she replied, surprised that Anna would assume such a thing.

"Come on, he's a handsome young man, the first to visit the institute, and he definitely doesn't have such a stuffy personality like Caleb." Anna was saying, grinning at Elsa. When she saw the glare from her _parabatai,_ Anna decided to stop because she had gone a bit too far. Elsa noticed her silence and felt relief over it. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about Jack. She needed to focus on who she was, on being a Shadowhunter, not the young boy who seemed to be the only person, besides Anna, who was able to bring a smile to her face.

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! As a special treat, I've gotten a bonus chapter ready for you to read for the holiday weekend. I hope you enjoy, I laughed a lot while writing this. For those of you familiar with the Infernal Devices, I mixed things up a bit and had Jack be the one to bite a vampire. Elsa's personality isn't quite as impulsive as Will's, so it fit a bit better for this story. The reaction Jack has is based on the extra piece Cassandra Clare has on her sight, detailing Will's reaction to having vampire blood in his system.**

 **Once again, please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Blood and Water

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

Jack Frost was burning. He had gotten back and he knew something was wrong now, especially after the euphoria died down and ended in a depressing period of misery. He had been moping around in the Institute before Tooth had given him his staff and forced him to go to the attic, where he was now seated on the ground. Aster was being looked after by the Silent Brothers, with Caleb present to inform him of where his brother was if Bunny recovered enough to wake up. The Shadowhunter hadn't wanted to stay, but he had to do his part as a member of the Institute.

Jack didn't quite recall when the misery had turned into a burning fire in his veins. He had remembered thinking it was odd when his toes began to tingle, along with his hands. It had quickly spread, moving throughout his body until he felt like he was on fire. He tried to cool off as best as he could, using his powers to freeze the walls of the attic and cover the ground in ice. Even with the lowered temperature and all the snow, he was still burning hot and unable to escape the pain.

Pippa came in every now and then, telling him he had to drink whatever was inside the buckets she brought him. It was tasteless, making Jack think it was nothing more than water. Even if it was, it would temporarily ease his suffering as he drank it. The pain would rise once more after a few minutes, though, making him think it was pointless to drink it in the first place. He wasn't feeling any better and it was becoming clear that it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

He heard the door open once more, announcing Pippa's presence again. "Here you go, Jack. This should make it better." she said, holding a bucket out to him once more.

Jack shook his head, keeping his position crouched by the window, staring out side. He had his hood pulled up, covering his hair and not caring about the heat since it never left anyway. He still hadn't even changed, wearing the dress from before underneath the shirt he had stolen from Aster. "No. It doesn't make it better, Pippa, so what's the point?" Jack asked, glaring at her. He didn't like it when people lied to him and this was no different.

"Jack, please. This medicine is needed to stop you from-" she was saying, cut off by the sudden blast of snow from Jack's staff. She yelped and jumped back, staring at Jack with wide eyes.

"I said enough! Leave me alone." Jack said, glancing out the window with a sad look in his eyes. He missed home, back in New York where his family had once been. He had been happy there, living with Bunny and Aunt Harriet. This was the first time since he came here that he wished for his old life once more. He felt like he didn't belong here anymore, like he was out of place since he was not a Shadowhunter.

"Why'd they even bring me here?" Jack asked himself, staring out at the city below him. He was no one, just a simple boy from New York getting into far too much trouble. He never had been one for fights, always preferring to play games. Jack could hardly take care of himself, let alone deal with the issues of protecting all of humanity like Shadowhunters did. "I'm nothing, no one important." Jack continued, voicing his pain.

Jack reached out and touched the glass, covering it with frost and blocking his view. He stared at it for a moment, before tracing a picture in the frost. It was simple, nothing more than a rabbit but Jack knew what it represented. Aster, his brother, was sick and Jack was up here instead of by his side. He should be helping his brother recover, but instead Jack was stuck with this burning sensation inside of him and unable to do anything to help Bunny. Glancing at his drawing, Jack focused on it for a moment, trying to do something with it outside of just the drawing. He needed to keep his mind busy if he wanted to escape this dark mood that had arrived, and this was the perfect way to do just that.

His focus turned into a success, making him grin as the bunny came to life from the window, taking shape and hopping in the air throughout the room. Jack pulled his hood down, grinning at it and chasing after his own creation. "Jack?" he heard, distracting him from what he was doing. Standing in the entryway to the attic was Elsa, holding another pail of water just like Pippa had been. He scowled at her, turning back to his game only to discover that the rabbit had run into one of the rafters, bursting into a pile of snow that rained down onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked quietly, looking curious as she stared at the room around her. Unlike Pippa, she didn't shiver as she entered the room. Jack was staying here, in his own winter paradise without caring about how it affected others. Perhaps he should have returned the room to normal after he realized the futility of it, but the snow made him happy. It reminded him of being a child, of having fun and starting snow ball fights. These small things were what he used to fight back against the dark mood that this blood had put him in.

"A game, or at least trying to make one." Jack told her, turning back to the window to make another rabbit. He heard her sigh behind him, making him turn before he finished. "Look, that water is doing nothing. I'm better off just trying to distract myself." Jack told her, watching her shake her head at Jack.

"You don't understand what is happening, do you?" she whispered, stepping closer. Jack shrugged, not too concerned with it. He was just sick, after all. Didn't people get fevers around here sometimes? "When you bit Quin, you swallowed some of his blood. The power in that blood is what it takes to become a vampire." Elsa began, making Jack freeze and spin around to face her.

" _What?_ I'm becoming a _vampire?"_ Jack asked, feeling shock within him. He didn't want to be even more unusual than he already was. He had this gift already, he didn't want to add in a desire to drink blood.

Elsa was chuckling already, shaking her head no. It made him feel relieved somewhat, but he knew that something was off still. "Typically, only Shadowhunters react this strongly to ingesting vampire blood. Our angelic blood rejects anything demonic, making us sick when we are affected by it like you are. If you refuse to take the holy water, then the blood will continue wreaking havoc on your system, eventually making you feel drawn towards vampires in he hope of becoming one of them." Elsa explained, holding out the pail once more.

"So, if I drink this stuff, that won't happen?" Jack clarified, glancing at the water in the bucket. She nodded, making Jack grab it quickly out of her hands and chug the entire thing. He felt water drip down his chin, soaking into his shirt before he handed the empty pail back towards her. She took it and nodded, looking like she was about to leave once more. "Elsa, wait. I've bee wondering…"Jack began, feeling like he was unable to focus through the heat burning inside of him. He really should just let her go, but he had to speak with her. He didn't want to be alone right now, not when his thoughts kept going back to such upsetting things.

"Yes?" Elsa prompted, making him realize that she had walked back and was now sitting on the ground next to him. Jack didn't even remember sitting down himself, but he didn't focus on that right now. "You act…you act so serious, as if you care about nothing at all. I never see you laugh, not like normal people do, and you only smile when no one is watching. How can you live like that?" Jack asked her, feeling like he was asking a bit too much from her. Elsa was meeting his gaze, sitting close enough to him to feel the heat emanating from his skin. He could see worry in her blue eyes, worry over what to say and how to respond.

"Jack…I don't think…" Elsa murmured, but Jack had seen something else that had his attention. Her gloves had blood on them, probably from the battle earlier. She hadn't even changed since they got back, making him wonder what she had been up to.

"I know you make me smile, always telling me what to do and trying to stay calm no matter what is going on. The way you carry yourself and the confidence you seem to have…"Jack trailed off, shaking his head and realizing that this was probably too much for her. Elsa's gaze seemed to meet his and he felt like he got lost in her eyes. The icy blue color of them always caught his attention, making him want to stare into them for hours. He felt his hand grasp her wrist, feeling the chill of her skin when held in his burning hand.

"Jack, just what do you want from me?" Elsa whispered, her face already so close to his own.

He felt hot, burning from the blood, but he could also feel warmth for a different reason. His heart was beating fast, with his eyes focused on her. "I want to understand you, Elsa." he whispered, watching her glance up at him through her lashes.

He could see a hint of fear within her eyes, but Jack knew it wasn't fear of him. She was afraid of her answer, of showing her true self to anyone. "Is that really necessary?" she asked, still not pulling away. Jack rubbed her wrist, wanting to keep her close like this. He probably wouldn't have the chance to speak to her this openly again in a while, so he had to take advantage of it while he could.

"Only Anna understands you, I just wish…" Jack began, trailing off when he realized that he had nothing more to add. He had already voiced what he wanted earlier, so there was no need to repeat himself.

Elsa glanced downward, gazing towards the window for just a moment. "Anna doesn't understand me, not like you think she does. She is like a sister for me, caring for me but that is not the same as understanding." Elsa replied, her voice sounding a bit less calm than normal.

Jack began to feel sorry for her, for this girl that had absolutely no one in the world. He thought that Anna was there for her, someone to confide in when no one else would listen, but apparently he was wrong. "Why not? She clearly is willing to listen, if you let her in. Don't you want someone to understand you? To know who you truly are?" Jack asked, watching a look of horror cross into her face. She quickly hid it, concealing it with her normal neutral expression.

"Of course not. I would not wish that on anyone." Elsa replied, leaving Jack confused as he stared down at her.

"Elsa, you can only handle so much. Even if you don't tell me anything, you need to speak to someone." Jack told her. Her gaze met his once more, softening slightly as she stared into his eyes. Jack watched her lean closer, almost against her will, towards him as they sat next to each other. Jack closed his eyes, feeling more aware of her than ever before. He had never felt like this before, feeling the need to be close to someone. With Elsa, things seemed to be different. He wanted to know who she was, to see the real her and comfort her when no one else would. Jack felt her lips touch his, gently at first before pressing herself closer to him. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and ignoring the heat burning through him for just a moment. Right now, there was nothing other than him and Elsa. Jack ran one of his hands through her hair, relishing in the softness of it and the feeling of his heart pounding within his chest. Jack wanted more, but with a sudden violent motion, Elsa shoved herself away from him and fell back awkwardly on the floor.

Jack was breathing hard, staring at her in shock as he realized just what he had done. He hadn't meant to kiss her, but it had happened anyway. Her eyes were wide, filled with an emotion Jack was unable to read along with fear. She was paler than normal, breathing almost as hard as he was as she stared back at him. "No…I can't. I'm sorry, Jack." Elsa whispered, backing away from him as she got up from the ground.

"Elsa, I'm sorry-" Jack began, but she shook her head at him.

"No, don't…I just can't stay here. I shouldn't have come at all." she whispered, making Jack have to strain to hear the end of her statement.

This time, Jack said nothing to stop her. She had every right to leave, after what he had done. His gaze returned to the window, his mind no longer lost on his past life. Instead, he was focused on Elsa and the look on her face before she had kissed him. She had looked so desperate, as if she truly desired what he was offering her but felt trapped and unable to take that gift. He compared it to the look she wore when she left, the look of a person who had just hurtled themselves off a cliff, realizing just soon enough that they had remembered to take a parachute with them. Jack closed his eyes, wishing he could take it all back. That had been his first kiss, but he never wanted it to be like this. He wanted it to be joyful, with someone who would love him back. He never imagined it like this, with a girl who was so closed off that no one knew who she truly was. He never imagined that it would happen while he was feverish, filled with a heat that left him unable to think straight, let alone control his actions. Now, Elsa was lost to him forever and he would never be able to get back to the friendship they used to have.

 **Here is the real beginning of Jelsa in this story! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Something Dark

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

Jack woke up the next day, still alone and in the attic. He hadn't bothered to leave, staying and waiting for the burning within him to die down. It never did and eventually exhaustion had set in and he found himself asleep on the ground. Now, he was woken up by the sound of Pippa coming in, a small grin on her face. "You're finally awake! Tooth was just telling me to wake you up, it's already past eight o'clock in the evening." she said, in her usual cheerful tone. Jack blinked at her, letting her words sink in. He must have been really tired to sleep that long, but he did sort of need it. Now, the burning was gone and he felt like he was normal again.

Jack sat up, rubbing his back that was sore from how he had slept. Glancing around, he saw that the ice he had made last night seemed to have melted in his sleep. Puddles of water were seen all over the floor, a result of the now melted ice. Glancing down, Jack gowned and realized he was still wearing the dress, with the blue hoodie pulled on over it. "Pippa, get me out of this thing." he complained, not wanting to spend another minute in it. She laughed at the look on his face, watching him get up and head towards the exit.

As they walked, Jack couldn't stop his mind from wandering to last night. He remembered talking with Elsa, the way she seemed so alone and desperate for what he was offering her. He wished she had taken it, decided to tell him what was bothering her so much. Instead, she had only remained silent, sitting so close to him. Their kiss flashed in his mind, before he shook his head and tried to get rid of such thoughts. It never should have happened and it would be best if he just forgot about it.

"I've got a bath prepared for you." Pippa told him, guiding him over to the room. As Jack fumbled with the lace on the dress, Pippa walked over and started helping him.

"Thanks. How can any of you stand these things?" Jack asked, taking a deep breath once his chest was less restricted.

"Practice. We women are made of tougher stuff than you men think." Pippa replied with a smirk. Jack chuckled, shaking his head at her. Perhaps she was right, but he knew that he never wanted to wear one of these things again. Jack set his staff down by the wall and sunk down in the water, relaxing and closing his eyes for just a moment.

It was here that he finally remembered that Bunny was here. They had rescued him from the vampires and brought him here. Jack wanted to know how he was, but he was alone and no one was here to ask about it. Jack hadn't even spared him a thought since last night, making him feel guilty. He had been too busy drinking holy water and thinking of Elsa to worry about Aster. Jack wished he had asked Pippa about him before coming in here. At least he would have something to go off of, which was better than what he had right now.

Jack got out of his bath, making sure to dress in pants and the hoodie he had been wearing earlier. It might be messy, but it was a small piece of home that he didn't want to let go of right now. "Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry about yesterday, I didn't really want to scare you Pippa." Jack said, walking out and remembering how he had shot snow at her.

She shrugged, giving him a small smile. "Don't worry about it! I've seen much worse, trust me." she replied, her hand touching her cheek for just a moment. "Did Elsa convince you to take your medicine?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He felt a small blush spread on his cheeks, thinking about Elsa with him in the attic. "Uh…yeah. She explained what it was doing." he replied, avoiding talking about anything else that happened.

Pippa was frowning however, fidgeting slightly as she responded. "Um, I know this isn't exactly my place, but I wanted to…about Elsa. She isn't someone you should really….care for. Not like that. She might be someone you can rely on in a fight, but that's all." she said, glancing up at Jack who was staring at her with wide eyes. This was not what he was expecting. Had it really been that obvious that he liked her? He didn't think he needed her to warn him away from her, but she was doing it anyway.

"Uh, that's alright Pippa, but you don't have to worry. I mean, I don't really know her so…" Jack trailed off, feeling her gaze on him still.

"She cares only about herself, Jack. In the end, you will only get hurt." she replied, seeing through his attempt at ending this conversation.

Jack heard this and immediately jumped to defend her, knowing it wasn't true. "What about Anna? Elsa certainly cares for her." he argued.

"Perhaps, but I've known Miss Herondale for years. I know what she is like and I can promise you she will not return your love, Jack." Pippa commented, waiting for Jack to finish getting ready.

"No…I don't think that's true." Jack replied after a moment, having nothing left to argue with. The way she had looked at him before, surely she had to care about him just a little to do that? Then again, the way she shoved him away and ran out said even more.

"There's something dark in her, Jack. A secret that is black and dark that eats you up inside. Trust me, you don't want to stick around and find out what it is." Pippa said softly, watching Jack get up and nod to her. He grabbed his angel, placing it around his neck and tucking it beneath his hoodie. It was another thing he had to leave behind when he was Cupcake. It was a relief to feel it pressing against his chest once more.

He agreed with her statement, but that didn't mean he was going to abandon Elsa. He was already too involved to back out now, regardless of what she said. "Would you mind taking me to my brother? I really should check up on him." Jack asked, changing the subject. Pippa nodded, giving him a small smile before walking out of the room.

Jack followed her, quickly arriving at the room where his brother was recovering. Jack could see that he was asleep, with red on his cheeks from the fever running through his body. It looked like someone had gotten him something to wear at least and he looked a bit cleaner than before. Jack felt himself staring at his brother, though, not able to look away as he walked closer. "Finally! You know, I've been getting rather annoyed having to sit here all day." a voice announced, snapping Jack out of his daze. He glanced up, seeing that Caleb was here with Aster.

"No one said you had to, kid." Jack replied, giving him a half-smile.

He simply glowered again, looking back down at Bunny and ignoring Jack. "Actually, Tooth said I had to. My contribution since you insisted on biting a vampire." Caleb countered, making Jack sigh as he sat down next to Bunny for a moment. "Luckily he is more tolerable than you are, when he is awake at least. Brother Enoch said he was human, so there is no Downworlder taint in his blood, unlike you." Caleb added, looking slightly more comfortable as he scooted away from Jack.

Jack closed his eyes, knowing what that meant though. He had always been so close to Bunny, despite their constant disagreements and teasing. Now, he was learning that he wasn't even related to Bunny, at least not entirely. Part of Jack was demon, something he couldn't quite grasp in his mind, while Bunny was normal, no sign of magic in him. "Well, I guess I should thank you for staying with him." Jack replied, not quite knowing what to say to Caleb anymore. The boy had made his stance clear, and Jack was beginning to realize that it would be nearly impossible to change his mind.

"Does he have many friends back in New York?" Caleb asked, sounding serious this time.

Jack smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Not really. He tends to have a bit of a temper and is very blunt, making most people dislike him. He picks fights with kids who are rude to him, especially if they are making fun of his paintings." Jack commented, shaking his head.

"Do you think he would be willing to have one?" Caleb asked, staring down at Bunny and making Jack blink in surprise.

"Why are you so interested in my brother?" Jack asked, curious to know the answer.

Caleb shrugged, looking up at Jack for a moment. "I am done being a Shadowhunter, Jack. I'm tired of how they act, living this life of violence and danger. Perhaps with Aster's help, I could start a new life. He has a way out, a home to live in, unlike me. Until I figure something out, I would need someone to stay with." Caleb commented, frowning slightly.

Jack nodded, glancing down at Bunny with a smile. "You know what? I think he would like that. You're a good kid, Caleb, I can see that even if you don't like me." Jack told him.

Caleb frowned in response, not liking getting a compliment from a warlock. Instead of replying, he decided to relay the message he had gotten earlier. "Well, I suppose I should tell you that Tooth wanted to speak to you in the drawing room. As ordered, I will still be here to keep an eye on Aster for you." Caleb told Jack, clearly ending the conversation. Jack hesitated, wanting to try and bring a smile to Caleb's face just once. Glancing at him and the way he was thoughtfully staring at Aster, Jack decided that there was nothing to be done. He hated magic and all things related to this world. It would only make things worse if Jack tried to play with him.

Jack wandered off, feeling a bit more comfortable in knowing where he was going than when he had first gotten here. It had been a maze then, and sometimes it still was, but Jack felt confident that he could find the drawing room without assistance. He grinned when he saw that he was right, finding the right door but pausing as he heard voices speaking inside already.

"Jack's brother shouldn't be here, he is only a mundane. The Institute is for Shadowhunters, and the occasional Downworlder, not humans who are in need of medical care." Elsa was saying, her voice stern and angry.

Jack stayed where he was, crouching down with his staff in hand as he listened in. It was rude, but he wanted to know what they had to say about Aster before he entered. "Elsa, what's gotten into you? We both know that Aster needs our help for what ails him! Mundanes don't know how to deal with this kind of thing." Tooth argued, her voice passionate as she defended Jack's brother.

"Yeah, I don't think it's a big deal, Els. He already knows about the Downworld and he could have information that might help us find Quin." Anna said quietly, sounding nervous about the situation.

Jack smiled, glad that he had the support of at least one of his friends. "If he has information we need, then call on the Silent Brothers once more. Search his mind for our answers then send him on his way. We wouldn't even need to wait for him to wake up then." Elsa suggested, making Jack think back to how heartless she had seemed when speaking with Pippa. This was the same thing, only much crueler and harsher than before. He felt anger rise within him towards her, anger for her behavior and how she didn't seem to care about Bunny at all.

"Elsa, that process could very well damage his mind, you know that. With everything he's been through, I would think you'd have a bit more concern for him." Tooth said, sounding frustrated with the girl who was fighting to kick Bunny out.

"It was clearly not much of a mind to begin with, if he got himself in this situation." she said, her voice filled with disgust.

Jack held back the desire to yell at her, knowing there would be more going on still. He heard a gasp, probably from Anna based on the sound of it. "How can you say that, Els? You don't even know him. Really, you should just take a walk or something. Clearly you are too upset to talk rationally right now." Anna argued.

Once again, Jack felt his anger simmer down as Anna defended Aster. It was enough to keep him outside for just a bit longer, at least. "I know why she's upset." Tooth said softly, with a sigh. Elsa and Anna both remained silent, before she continued. "Last night didn't go too well. Quin got away and now Cupcake has gone into hiding. Sanderson is angry at her disappearance and refuses to speak with us until she returns. We've lost so much in one night, all thanks to my plan." she said, sounding upset.

"Come on, Tooth, it wasn't that bad! We saved lives last night, and we now know that Quin was never our ally. We gained far more than we lost, and we got to prove to Hans that he was wrong all along." Anna said, her voice cheerful as she tried to improve Tooth's mood.

"Hans is only going to be angrier now, though! He hates being wrong." Tooth argued, sounding upset still. Elsa, however, still seemed to be intent on making everyone around her miserable.

"If it hadn't been for North's ridiculous invention, none of this would have happened. The Phosphor is the only reason anything went wrong last night. Just like every time before, his invention failed. North is useless, we'd be better off without him." she said harshly, making Jack wince in sympathy for the man. At least he wasn't here to listen to her rude comments.

" _Elsa!"_ Anna began, clearly planning on starting some kind of rant, but Tooth cut her off.

"Anna, don't." she said softly, before speaking herself. "North loves you, Elsa, as if you were his own daughter. He is a good man and you should treat him with more respect than this! All we've ever done is care for you Elsa, love you as part of our own family."

Jack flinched when he heard Elsa's response, his mind going back to her conversation with him last night. "Yes, and I wish you wouldn't." she replied calmly, her voice steady and even.

"You…you can't possible mean that…" Tooth said, her voice filled with hurt and shock. Jack didn't blame her. It wasn't easy hearing that someone didn't want your affection for them, not for anyone.

"I mean everything I say, Toothiana. Trust me, we are better off looking through Aster's memories than sitting around and waiting for him to wake up. I don't care if you're too-" Elsa was saying, but that was Jack's breaking point. He had heard enough from her and he needed her to stop now. He was not going to let her sit there and insult his family, not after he had worked so hard to get Bunny back. He burst the door open, holding his staff tightly in his hands and immediately finding Elsa in the room. He pointed his staff at her, rage in his eyes as she turned and stared at him, color rising in her cheeks. It seemed like she remembered last night, but Jack didn't care at this point. He was done entertaining thoughts of kissing her and getting to know her. He wanted her to stop and he was going to make her stop, regardless of what it took.

"So, you've been eavesdropping have you? I guess it is no surprise, considering your constant lack of manners." she commented, keeping her gaze locked on his. Her eyes looked stormy right now, anger filling them along with something Jack was struggling to determine. Perhaps it was pain or guilt, but he was unable to see enough to be sure.

"Enough! Leave Bunny alone, he has nothing to do with this." Jack said, anger in his voice.

Tooth looked worried, glancing over towards Jack and walking over to him. "Oh? He was taken by Quin, the man who has clearly been hunting _you_ down and trying to build an army that could destroy all of us!" Elsa argued, anger in her voice and in her eyes.

"Uh, guys? Maybe you should calm down a bit…"Anna suggested, but Jack was not in the mood.

"You know what? Maybe he should You guys go on and on about how it is your duty to protect others, to keep them safe, but it is nothing more than talk! You used me to get what you wanted, nothing more than information to help keep _yourselves_ alive. Stop blaming others for your problems." Jack told her, glaring at all of them.

"Jack, we weren't going to do anything…"Tooth was saying, reaching out for him. Jack pulled away, not wanting her comfort. He wanted to be alone again, away from these people who clearly hated anyone who wasn't a Shadowhunter. Quin had been right at the party about them. There was no such thing as equality to them.

"You hate anyone who isn't like you, and you will never accept them as part of your world. Next time you need my help, don't bother asking for it. As soon as Aster is feeling better, we are both leaving for good. Stay away from us and don't bother following me." Jack told them, pulling his hood over his head and walking out. He didn't bother looking back to see their reactions. They wouldn't care about his feelings so he shouldn't be concerned about theirs.

Jack was walking down the hall, thinking about where to go now. He didn't want to go back to his room and if he went to Aster, he would have to deal with Caleb again. Maybe he could actually leave the Institute for a bit, walk around town and think about what to do now. He had no intention of staying here, in a place where he was clearly not wanted by anyone. Jack wasn't a Shadowhunter, but he wasn't a warlock either. He didn't fit into any category and it only made him even more ostracized from the people he had met. Right now, he needed to think and be alone.

Jack felt a slight breeze in the hall, making him pause and wonder where it had come from. There were no windows nearby and the door to outside was a ways away, after a few more turns in the halls. Jack frowned, swinging his staff down to his side slightly and trying to figure it out when it blew even harder towards him, pushing him down the hall slightly. Curious, Jack tried moving his staff again, only to find another breeze forming as a result. "No way." Jack whispered, slowly beginning to grin at this discovery. He held his staff firmly in his hand, calling on this more subtle power of his once more, making the wind stronger than before. This time, it actually lifted him into the air, making him laugh with glee before he lost control and fell to the ground after only a few seconds.

"Sweet, I've gotta learn more!" Jack said out loud, running down the hall to get outside. He would have more room to practice out there.

"Jack, wait!" he heard a voice call out, making him pause and glance behind him. It was Anna, chasing after him and trying to stop him from leaving.

Jack debated, wondering if he should let her stay or not. He wanted to be alone, but he felt like he could tolerate her presence better than the others. She had tried to defend Aster at least and she hadn't seemed to act like the other Shadowhunters. "What do you want?" Jack asked cautiously, stopping in front of the door to the exit.

"I know, I know. You're thinking _if they call this damp nastiness summer, what must winter be like?"_ she said, a smile on her face as she stopped next to him. She was a bit shorter than he was, something he hadn't really noticed before. He was normally the short person, always finding himself looking up to talk to others. With Anna, he actually had to look down to meet her eyes.

"You know what, I don't really care. I've never been a huge fan of summer anyway." Jack told her, glancing outside and smiling as he created a few snowflakes in his hand, sending them flying towards her. One of them landed on her nose, making her smile at him and giggle.

"I see, you are already a fan of this nasty weather, aren't you Mister Frost?" she replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

When Jack didn't respond, Anna sighed and her smile faded slightly. "I know you said not to follow, but I was kind of hoping you only meant Elsa." she told him, glancing at him nervously.

Jack shook his head, still debating if he should leave now or not. "No, I meant everyone. I want to be alone." Jack told her, not meeting her eyes. It didn't have anything to do with her. Jack was simply in a bad mood and he didn't like how he acted around others in this kind of a mood.

Anna looked hurt slightly, but she frowned. "If you want to be alone, why are you still here?" she asked, slowly beginning to grin triumphantly. "You stayed because you don't want to be alone, you want someone to talk to!" she declared, pleased with her deduction.

Jack rolled his eyes at her, sighing and shoving his hands in his pocket. "I just feel…I feel like I'm so alone right now. None of you believe in me, not really. You claim that I'm helpful, that I can do so much for your investigation, but I only screw things up. Right now, I wish Aster had just stayed at home, so none of this would have happened." he told her, his voice quiet and filled with sadness.

Anna touched his arm gently, shaking her head at him. "Jack, that isn't true. If it weren't for you, Cupcake never would have come to us with her information. We never would have discovered Quin's treachery and so many more people would have died. You helped us save lives, Jack, that is something that you can't deny no matter how hard you try." she told him.

Jack didn't quite believe her, but he nodded anyway, hiding his face by turning away from her. Thinking back, Jack was regretting his outburst earlier. Perhaps they weren't as bad as he made them out to be, but it didn't change what had happened. Even thinking of Elsa's words, Jack began to realize that she hadn't even been serious either. She had been doing just what she always did, hiding her emotions by portraying the image of someone else. "Elsa didn't mean what she said. She never planned on hurting Bunny." he whispered, more to himself than to Anna.

She blinked a few times, surprised at his deduction. "Uh, wow, I wasn't really expecting that. I mean, I knew she wasn't serious, but you, well not to say you're not good at observing things, but you don't know her. At least, I didn't think you knew her well enough to read her." she rambled, making Jack smile at her slightly. He was calming down now, thanks to her.

He sighed and pulled his hood down, glancing at her with a half-smile. "So, do you happen to know of a place to go when you want to avoid Elsa?" Jack asked her, watching her grin at him.

"Of course! Believe it or not, it is one of my favorite places in London. Come on, let's go!" she said, cheerful in an instant. Jack grinned back at her, amused at her reaction. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, walking out into the streets of the city towards her favorite place in this awful city.

 **As promised, here is the start of Jackanna moments too. Like I said, there would be hints of both Jelsa and Jackanna in this story. Anyway, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Blackfriars Bridge

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

Jack felt a bit happier walking with Anna through London. He was freed from the burdens of being within the Institute, no longer worrying over Aster or Elsa for just a few minutes. Right now, he could focus on talking to the one person who wasn't annoying him right now. She was cheerful as they walked down the streets, talking about almost anything as they went. She told him about how she first came to London, about how much she had hated the rain and gloomy look of the place. "I mean, I got used to it eventually, but really, just how much rain can one city get? I felt like I had to be wrung out like a rag every time I stepped outside!" she joked, smiling at him as they continued down the street.

"Oh! Stop a minute, I've got to show you something." Anna said, grabbing his arm with a grin.

Jack glanced at her, confused but complying with her wish. She was pointing across the street, at a bank that looked rather boring to Jack. "Uh, Anna? There isn't much about a bank that interests me." he told her, feeling awkward as she grinned even wider at him.

"Perfect! Now, try to let your mind wander, look at something else for a bit as well. Out of the corner of your eye, look back at the bank. Now, quickly look directly at it!" she directed, making Jack roll his eyes at first but follow her directions. He didn't quite understand what this was supposed to show him, but he did as she asked for right now.

When he finished, Jack's jaw dropped as the bank vanished from sight. In front of him was now a tavern, with large windows tinted with a reddish glow. Jack could see shadows within, making him realize people were inside and enjoying the place. Laughter also could be heard, even from where he was standing across the street. Glancing a bit more, Jack found a sign hanging over the door, labeling the establishment as The Devil Tavern. Jack glanced at Anna with a half-smile, wondering just what she had planned for tonight. "A tavern? Well, I guess we learn new things everyday. I never expected _this_ to be your favorite place." Jack told her, before feeling him smack his arm with a look of indignation on her face.

"Hey! This is _not_ my favorite place, Jack. I just thought I'd show you how to see through glamours. If you're going to be rude about it, I'm not going to show you anything else." she said, walking off with a huff.

Jack followed after her quickly, worried that she might actually leave him alone out here. "Come on, Anna! It was a joke, I didn't mean to upset you." he said, really not certain how it had offended her so much.

"Well…maybe I could forgive you. All you have to do is promise that you'll stay!" she replied, grinning at him and making him frown. What was she talking about? As she saw his confusion, she actually laughed at him. "You…don't remember? Ha, I thought you were serious before, when you said you'd leave with Aster as soon as he woke up!" she said, giggling again when she finished.

Jack suddenly remembered his outburst earlier, how he had claimed he would be gone as soon as Bunny was better. "Oh, that. Well, I was upset and I had a lot on my mind. Trust me, you need to learn not to take everything I say so seriously." he told her, swinging his staff over his shoulder as they walked.

"Sooo…does that mean you promise to stay, even after he is better?" she hinted, making Jack roll his eyes at her. There really was no way of avoiding it anyway.

"Alright, I'll stay. I promise." he told her, watching her cheer and hug him, making him stumble back a bit in surprise. He awkwardly patted her back, waiting for her to let him go. When she did, she was grinning as if nothing strange had happened.

"Alright, we're here!" she announced proudly, standing back and letting Jack take in the view. They were standing on a bridge of some kind, looking out over the Thames. While the view was great for the most part, it was ruined by the presence of a railway bridge running along the east end. The ugly iron railing on the bank of the river completely took away from the beauty of the bridge he could see hanging high in the sky, with multiple arches illuminated by the moonlight. "I know the railway bridge is, well, it is rather hideous. That isn't why I come here, though. This is where you can go to be alone, because no one ever comes to admire the view. Even if you don't like looking at the river, you can always gaze upwards and stare at the moon instead." she told him, giving him a small smile.

"Why did you show me this?" Jack asked her, wondering why she would take him to her favorite place in the city.

It was perfect for being alone, he had to give her that. The ugly view would ensure that no one would want to linger on this bridge, unlike what he was doing right now. "You were upset and you said you wanted to be alone. When I think of being alone in London, this is the place that comes to mind." she told him, her eyes gazing out towards the river. Jack stood by her side, following her gaze but looking upwards instead, towards the moon shining in the sky. He always found it beautiful, drawing him towards it especially when the moon was full like tonight.

"Elsa hates this place, though. She claims that she saw a hoard of ducks wandering over the bridge one night and she hasn't come near it ever since." Anna said, a smile on her face as she spoke of her _parabatai._

Jack glanced at her, wondering why she had decided to talk about Elsa. Perhaps it was just because of how close those two girls were. Whenever you dealt with one of them, the other would always hear about it. "You really care about her, don't you?" Jack asked, watching her turn her head back towards him.

She shrugged, nodding at him in response. "Of course. I love her as if she were my sister. I mean, we have known each other since we were children." she explained.

Jack was focused on how Elsa treated him and everyone else, though. "Regardless of how cold she is to everyone else, she loves _you._ She is kind to you. Why is that? Why does she treat you so much better than anyone else?" Jack asked, wondering what he had done wrong. When Anna didn't respond right away, Jack glanced towards her, watching her gaze grow distant for a moment. He had always thought of Elsa as beautiful, but this was the first time he had notice Anna's beauty. Elsa stood out in comparison, the one with the elegant face and confident poise. Anna's beauty was hidden, only visible if you looked close enough. Her pale hair and eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight, and her thoughtful expression showed her youth even more than her normal excited expression.

"I don't really know. I mean, we are both orphans, at least I think we are. Why else would she be at the Institute? Maybe she felt like we were the same, somehow, or-" Anna was saying, but Jack was already shaking his head at her.

"Yeah right. I'm an orphan too, and so is Caleb. If that were true, Elsa would love all of us." Jack told her, watching her giggle slightly at the thought of an open and loving Elsa.

"You know, she used to be worse actually. When she first came to the Institute, she would tell tales of horrifying adventures, claiming to be using drugs or going to, um, well, brothels of some kind. It was awful to hear about and one night, when she was leaving for one of her adventures, I decided to follow her." Anna began, glancing at the sky.

Jack was surprised to hear this, unable to believe that the quiet and conservative girl he knew would behave so outlandishly. "Anyway, when I saw that she did nothing but walk around for hours, I decided I had heard enough of her lies. I confronted her about them, trying everything I could to get her to tell me why she did that, but in the end she only shut me out for almost a year. It was awful, feeling so alone without her by my side. When she came out from her room finally, she was more like what you've seen in her. She was quiet, only talking when necessary and always very calm when she did speak." Anna explained.

Jack was even more curious about Elsa now, but he really didn't know what to ask. "Why? Why make up all those lies about herself?" Jack asked after a moment, knowing that Anna didn't have the answer.

"I wish I knew. I mean, there is one thing I've figured out at least. She always told the story that would make her look the worst. For some reason, I think she wanted us to hate her back then." she whispered, her voice layered with hurt.

Jack hesitated, before reaching out and touching her shoulder gently. "Hey, I'm sure she didn't mean it. You know she cares about you, Anna, just like you care for her." Jack said softly, watching her give him a small smile in gratitude.

"She might care about me, but she definitely doesn't trust me. She doesn't let anyone in, not even me. I mean, I haven't even heard the story about what happened to her parents! All I know is that they were from Wales! Everything I've heard has come from Tooth, and even that wasn't much." Anna complained, getting angry as she spoke.

"Why wouldn't she tell you more?" Jack asked, curious.

"Oh, she claimed I was infringing on Elsa's privacy! I just want to know more about her. She is my _parabatai,_ after all." Anna explained, glaring out into the river.

"So what do you know?" Jack asked, curious to hear the story of how Elsa came here.

Anna looked thoughtful now, her mind lost to her memories for a moment. "Well, it has to do with our laws, first of all. You see, her parents left the Clave to be together. Her mother was a mundane and it isn't allowed for a mundane to marry a Shadowhunter. The first rule for that situation is that you can't have any contact with any Shadowhunters you know, even if they're family. Next, you can't ask the Clave for help, regardless of the danger you face. Finally, even if you leave the Clave, they can still claim your children." she said softly, making Jack realize what must have happened to Elsa.

"Wait, I thought she was an orphan? She _chose_ to abandon her family and have this life instead?" Jack asked, watching her shake her head.

"No, it wasn't like that. Elsa refused to join the Clave, twice in fact. She simply showed up at the Institute one day, dirty and covered in dust from the road. Tooth was the one who saw her there, the one who first allowed her to join us. Elsa had told her that she had no where else to go. Her family has to be gone, otherwise she never would have left." Anna said softly, her voice showing compassion for her friend.

Jack nodded, feeling sorry for Elsa when she had been a child. It must have been hard, leaving her old life behind and coming here. He didn't understand her desire to push others out, but he did know what it felt like to lose people you cared about. "Hmm, what are they up to?" Anna asked, making Jack glance up and see a couple walking across the bridge.

"Well, its not like we own the bridge, Anna. So, that's why Elsa is here, but what about you? Why did you come to the Institute?" Jack asked, watching her glance back at him with a bitter smile.

"I used to live in Shanghai, with my parents at the Institute they ran. It was a great place to be, a place filled with many happy memories of playing with them and other Shadowhunters. Unfortunately, it was not meant to last. A demon, known as Yanluo, arrived and murdered my parents. Everyone was so worried about me afterwords, afraid of the demon coming after me since it had already killed my parents. They took me here, thinking I would be safer if I was out of its grasp." Anna said, clearly looking uncomfortably with explaining too much detail. Jack didn't mind, though. He didn't like explaining the details of his Aunt's death either, even if it was a simple matter of sickness.

"So, why come here? I mean, London isn't exactly the most cheerful place to live." Jack commented, watching her mouth turn up at his small joke about the city.

"Well, I spoke English at least, so I would fit in better here. I mean, I've never been to Idris, nor had my parents, so that didn't seem like a good place to go. At least my father had lived in London at one point." she replied, glancing out at the sky this time. "Even here, I feel so out of place though. I mean, I always think of myself as a Shadowhunter first, not even concerning myself with nationality until later. Among mundanes here, I'm just a foreigner, who is somewhat like them but just different enough to stand out." she commented, glancing towards the couple that had been on the bridge with them.

They had stopped, staring out at the railway like they had been just a moment ago. "Well, at least you know you're human. I'm half something, but I still have no clue what that something is." Jack told her, swinging his staff down to his side. He enjoyed his power, but he really did want to know where it came from. He wanted answers about why he was like this, but he never found them.

"Jack, you're human too. Trust me, I'm kind of an expert on demons and such. In every way that counts, you're just as human as me." she told him, giving him a smile and patting his arm gently.

Jack nodded, standing up and deciding that he had calmed down enough to get back. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I think it's about time to get back now, though." Jack told her, watching her nod and grab his arm as they began to walk. Jack stopped though, interrupted by the sudden appearance of the couple from before. They were standing directly in front of them, with their faces hidden behind their hats.

Jack felt like the man was familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place him. "Hello! Did you need something?" Anna asked, waving at them as they didn't respond. Jack was feeling nervous though, as if he knew something was up with these two. There was something wrong with them, but Jack did not know what it was. The man lifted his head slightly, giving Jack a view of his face and making him suck in a breath. It was the coachman that had brought him to the Dark Sisters. Jack recognized his golden yellow eyes, the ones that had been so similar to Miranda's. He knew that it must be a common link between these Nightmare creations of the Magister, but he didn't have time to focus on that now.

"Anna, we have to get out of here." Jack whispered, watching her gaze at him in confusion.

She didn't know what was going on, but Jack felt the need to protect her. "The Magister has directed us to follow you." he announced, making Anna stiffen by Jack's side. She would recognize that name at least, even if she didn't know the man in front of them.

"Do you mean Quin? What does he want with us?" Anna demanded, stepping away from Jack and placing her hands on her hips as she glared at the man.

He ignored her comment, simply continuing with his message as if she hadn't even spoken. "You are Nephilim. You are responsible for the destruction of his home and his people, the Children of the Night. We are here to deliver a declaration of war and we are here for the boy. He is the property of the Magister and he will have him." the man stated, making Anna step in front of Jack, in between him and the man speaking. Jack grimaced at the thought of her getting hurt here, but he made no move to stop her. This was what she was trained to do after all.

Anna narrowed her eyes at them, leaning closer to inspect them. "I see, so you aren't vampires and you aren't humans, but you serve Quin. Just what are you?" she asked, twisting the parasol she had in her hand absently. She had been carrying it with her the entire time, but Jack was beginning to wonder if it was a weapon of some kind. The way she held it right now, how she was angling it, made Jack think that she was preparing to attack with it.

"Beware, Nephilim. As you slay others, so shall you be slain. Your angel cannot protect you against that which neither God nor the Devil has made." the women sneered, sending a chill through Jack.

Anna moved in a flash at her words, sending her parasol flying up towards the women. Jack watched as the end sharpened, taking on the form of a blade of some kind and slashing into the couple in front of them. The coachman had ran in front of his companion, taking the blow for her and resulting in a long gash on the front of his chest. Instead of blood, however, Jack could see black sand falling from the wound, losing form as the man grinned back at them wickedly. "Of course! He's one of those-" Anna began, only to cut off as the coachman started to fight back.

He drew a long knife out from his coat, serrated and deadly in his hands. Jack was still too startled to even think of using his powers, instead choosing to back away as the women took advantage of Anna's distraction, reaching out towards Jack. He watched Anna try and fight back against the coachman, her blows hitting him but only seeming to slow him down, never actually stopping him. The sand was now spreading across his entire body now, but something even stranger was happening. "You wish to fight? Very well, let me show you just what I can do." he said, before his entire form dissolved into black sand in front of them. Jack tried to focus, only to realize that the women had gotten too close to him for comfort. He dodged her attempt to grab him, diving towards the side and glancing up once more at what remained of the coachman. In his place, a large black horse stood, looking shadowy with gleaming yellow eyes. It ran forward, charging towards Anna just as the women ran towards Jack.

This time, Jack's staff had rolled out of his hands as he fell to the ground in his attempt to dodge her once more. He reached out for it, stretching to get his grip on it and help Anna in any way he could. He was pinned down underneath the women, with her grip tight on his skin and sending waves of pain through his wrists. As Jack tried to pull free, he accidentally pulled the girl closer to him, but the adjustment in her grip was enough for Jack to touch the base of his staff. "Yes!" he cheered, channeling his ice magic and freezing everything around him without a thought.

The creature frowned on top of him, while Jack grinned and jammed his knee into her stomach. He was released immediately, allowing him to get up and slide across the ice towards Anna, who was facing the Nightmare in battle still. With a quick wave of his staff, Jack sent a blast of ice towards the creature, freezing it and sending it exploding into nothing but a pile of sand. She held her parasol in her hand, breathing heavily as she gave Jack a grin in response to his help. He smiled back at her, only to find that she was moving quickly to dispatch the women who was rushing up behind him. She swung her parasol, slicing through the creature entirely and watching as she blew away in the wind, nothing more than a pile of sand now that she had been destroyed.

"Anna, are you okay?" Jack asked, touching her arm and watching her hands shake slightly.

She nodded at him, though she looked much weaker than before. "Sorry, those things creep me out. They-" she began, before breaking off at the sight on the end of the bridge. More of those things were there, dozens of them in their horse-like forms. They were moving fast, getting closer to them before Anna realized what they had to do. " _Run!"_ she yelled, grabbing Jack's hand and taking off into the streets. As they ran, Jack began to question if he should try his new trick to get away. Flying seemed like a quicker way to escape, if he could pull it off.

He began to call on the wind, feeling it blowing behind them and pushing them forward. He didn't trust himself to be able to keep them in the air for long, but he could help them maintain their speed with its assistance. "Come on, we've gotta move faster!" Jack said, grimacing as he heard the sound of hooves getting closer. Those creatures were fast and it was clear that even with the wind, he would end up facing them sooner or later. Just as the gates came into his sights, Jack decided to take a risk and get one last push towards their safety. "Wind! Get us inside!" he yelled, almost instinctively. A gust blew from behind him, lifting him into the air with Anna's hand still held inside of his own. She was too dazed to focus much on what he was doing, letting the wind carry both of them behind the iron gates that protected the Institute.

Jack fell to the ground, stumbling a bit as they landed. Glancing back, he saw Anna gasping, her skin pale with a hand pressed to her side. Jack went to help her, but she shook her head at him. "Get inside, Jack. It isn't safe out here." she told him, but it was clear that something was wrong.

"No way, I'm not leaving you out here." Jack told her, gazing out towards the Nightmares that were fighting their way through the gates. He watched them carefully, gasping as one of them took on another form, some kind of insect, before flying inside and becoming a horse once more. The others followed its lead, using the transforming ability of dream sand to enter the gates and stand in front of them.

Jack grabbed Anna's arm, pushing her behind him as they approached. Her skin was burning hot to the touch, but he had to focus on the army he was facing if he wanted to keep her safe. "Stand back!' he told them, holding his staff ready to fight. It was the only weapon he had and he would use it if they came any closer. He heard Anna start wheezing behind him, her harsh breathing turning into ragged gasps as she collapsed on the ground. Jack turned towards her, wishing he could help. His worry only increased as she began coughing violently, making her entire body spasm on the ground.

He moved closer to her, realizing just how bad this situation was. He couldn't carry her inside, not when they were surrounded by these creatures. They had formed a circle around them, leaving no room for escape while Anna appeared to be on the verge of unconsciousness, her eyes blank and colorless as they stared into the sky above her. "It's going to be alright, Anna. Don't be afraid….we…uh we're just going to have some fun. Yeah, we'll play a game with these things, laughing and enjoying ourselves as we do so. Doesn't that sound good?" Jack asked, pleading with her to get some kind of response. She gave him a weak smile, before coughing raggedly again and revealing blood on the ground as she did so.

"Elsa, Tooth, North! If any of you can hear me, get out here now!" Jack yelled, putting as much volume into his voice as he could. He would need help to defeat all of these things, but he felt confident that he could hold them off for a little while. He began to frost over the ground, knowing that he had an advantage on ice unlike them. They would have to move slower during the battle, unlike Jack who was skilled at moving with ease across slippery surfaces. The horses moved closer, but Jack blasted them back with a wave of ice, sending it flying in an arc around him. Half of the circle was pushed back, but this time it wasn't enough to destroy them. It hadn't been a direct hit, only enough to scare them back for just a moment.

Jack turned towards the other side of the circle, knowing that they would be planning on striking as well. He was horrified to find that one of them was already leaning over Anna, its hooves stained red from her blood. "Get away from her!" Jack yelled, sending ice flying towards it which it simply dodged. He watched as they all began to run off, away from the Institute and back out into the darkness of the night. Something was wrong with this, but Jack did not know what. Why would they put all of this effort into coming after him only to give up after just a few moments?

Jack kneeled down next to Anna, shaking her shoulder to try and get her attention. She didn't react at all to his presence, simply moaning and hunching over in a daze. "Come on, Anna, this isn't how the game works. You have to stay awake to play." he told her, grimacing as he picked her up and walked towards the door. He was surprised to find that they would not open, not even budging when he pulled on them with all of his strength. Gently, he set Anna down and tried once more, only to have the same issue. Getting angry, Jack began pounding on the doors, trying to get the attention of anyone inside for help.

Eventually he stopped, leaning down by Anna and gently stroking her cheek. She looked so sick right now, as if she were barely hanging on to her life at the moment. Whatever was wrong with her was serious, something that had to be taken care of immediately. He was about to try the doors once more when they suddenly burst open, revealing Tooth and Elsa standing in front of them. "What happened?" Elsa asked, her voice stern as she gazed at him. That was before her eyes landed on Anna, her face going white and panicked as she saw her friend collapsed on the ground.

"I tried to help her…I don't know what happened." Jack whispered, watching her worry vanish behind a mask of calmness. He had seen through it for just a moment, though, making him know what she was going through.

"Help me get her inside." Elsa said swiftly, turning towards Tooth who nodded and knelt down by the girl. Jack watched them as they helped her inside, leaving him alone in the courtyard. Glancing behind him, Jack saw the darkness of the ground that was littered with Anna's blood and black sand. The moon was still shining down on him, just like it had shown on him back on the bridge when Anna insisted that he was just as human as she was.

 **IMPORTANT: I've just put an announcement on my profile page explaining my reasons behind what I am considering at the moment, but I wanted to add a note in to all of my stories for those who aren't keeping track of updates to my profile. I am considering quitting fanfiction at the moment. Nothing is set in stone, and maybe eventually, I'll come back, but as it stands, I no longer have much inspiration to keep writing on this site. As stated before, if you want my reasoning, it is in the announcement on my profile page. More details about what this means can be found there as well. Feel free to message or review with any concerns about it, I'll be happy to talk about it and take your comments into consideration.**


	17. Anna's Tale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Infernal Devices, Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians.

It took Jack a moment to recover enough to follow them inside. After everything that had happened, he felt like he was moving in a daze throughout the halls, wandering around blindly to try and reach his room. Luckily, he had managed to avoid injury but he still worried about Anna. He didn't even notice that someone had found him and was walking by his side until they spoke. "Hey, are you alright?" he heard, making him glance over to see Pippa by his side.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not the one who got hurt tonight." Jack told her, glancing down the hall towards Anna's room. Pippa gave him a smile, nodding at him.

"Don't worry, Jack, she'll be fine. This has happened before and she always pulls through in the end." Pippa told him, following him as he wandered through the hall.

Jack had started tapping the wall at random points with his staff, creating patterns of frost on the walls out of boredom. "Thanks. I mean, it's not like I've known her for long, but I feel like we're already friends. I just hate seeing her in pain like that." Jack told Pippa, gaining another nod in response.

"I know, I'm friends with her too. She is always so sweet, caring about anyone she meets almost instantly." she replied.

Jack paused when he saw Tooth running down the hall towards them, with North a few steps behind her. "Jack! I've been looking all over for you. We haven't seen a trace of any of those things since you came in. Are you sure you're okay? They didn't hurt you too, did they?" Tooth asked, fussing over him and tugging on his skin to check for injuries. Jack leaned away, trying to get away from her grip but he failed miserably.

"Tooth, stop it! I'm fine, really, I am!" Jack told her, watching her smile slightly and lean back, satisfied with her inspection. "They said they were declaring war on us, for what happened to Quin." Jack said quietly, thinking back to the start of the fight. They had wanted him as well, but he still didn't know why. "They said that they were there…for me. That I belonged to him." Jack added, feeling guilty for what had happened.

"Oh, Jack. This isn't your fault, not in the slightest." Tooth said, touching his shoulder while Jack simply stared down the hall, unable to meet her gaze.

"Jack, do not blame yourself. Our job is to protect others, to guard the lives of everyone in London. Do not make the mistake of thinking that our protection does not extend to you." North added, making Jack look over to him for a moment.

"Right. Thanks for the reminder, North." Jack said, giving him a small grin as a small weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He might be Quin's target, but these people would have been in danger regardless of where Jack had been.

"Oh and Jack? Would you mind staying inside the Institute for a while? It just might be a bit safer for you here, instead of wandering around with Quin hiding in the city. We are going to find him, but I'd hate to see something happen to you before we take him down." Tooth asked, glancing at him.

Jack nodded, swinging his staff over his shoulder as he agreed to stay. "Sure thing. Anything to make your lives a bit easier." Jack told her, trying to make up slightly for his comment from earlier. He still felt a bit guilty over his outburst and he needed to make sure Tooth was comfortable doing her job still.

He felt the temperature in the hall drop slightly, making him frown for a moment and turn around. Normally, it was fairly warm here unless Jack interfered, but now it felt like a chill had entered the room. Behind him, Elsa was standing tall, her face a blank mask showing no emotion. "She wants to talk to you." Elsa said quietly, her gaze locked on Jack. Jack hesitated, uncertain of how to act with Elsa like this. Clearly, she was not taking Anna's illness very well but Jack couldn't exactly help her with that.

"Elsa, do you mean Anna? Is she awake?" Tooth asked, watching Elsa nod without taking her gaze away from Jack.

"Yes, and she wishes to speak with Jack." she said curtly, clearly growing irritated with their lack of understanding.

Jack made the decision to follow her, before she could get any more upset. He didn't want to make this situation any harder on her than it was. "Alright, let's go then." Jack told her, watching her turn away and walk swiftly through the halls. She remained silent the entire time, but Jack knew better than to push for conversation right now.

They entered Anna's room, staring at her lying down in her bed with her eyes closed. Her parasol was leaning against the side of her bed and she turned towards the sound of the opening door. "Elsa?" she said, her voice sounding weaker than normal.

He glanced at the blond haired girl next to him, watching as she managed to put a smile on her face out of no where before responding. "Of course. Who else would it be?" she replied, her tone much more cheerful than before.

Anna smiled slightly, glancing up and seeing the two of them in her room. "Oh! You brought Jack with you." she said, sounding surprised.

Elsa rolled her eyes, still managing to pull off this act for her friend. "Well, you did ask to speak with him." she replied, moving to stand next to Anna.

"Yeah, I guess I did. And I also know what you think about me telling him." Anna replied, watching Elsa frown slightly.

"You barely know him, Anna. I just think you should be careful." Elsa replied, but she was shaking her head.

"Jack's our friend, Els. He deserves to know, otherwise he'll never understand what happened tonight." Anna countered, making Jack feel out of place.

"Uh, if you want me to wait outside for you to finish-" Jack began, only for Anna to interrupt him.

"No! You don't have to go Jack, I need to tell you about this. Elsa, if you are that against me being _honest_ with Jack, then you can leave and wait for me to finish." Anna said, giving Elsa a look of annoyance. With one small look at Jack, she began to walk towards the door and stepped outside.

"Well, she clearly doesn't like me any more than before." Jack commented, shaking his head before kneeling down next to Anna.

She turned towards him, giving him a half-smile in response. "It has nothing to do with you, Jack. She's just upset and worried about me. She doesn't show it well, though. Anyway, I probably should start explaining, since it is a rather long story. You remember what I told you about Shanghai and my parents, right?" she asked.

Jack nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Good, well I'll start with the demon attack then. He was upset with my parents, something about how they had killed Yanluo's offspring a while back. Once the ward around the Institute was weakened, it came inside to get its revenge. We were nothing more than prisoners to the creature, trapped inside the place I once thought of as home. I mean, I tried to get out but I was just a child. There wasn't much I could do and my parents were not prepared to face a Greater Demon like him." she began.

"The more time it spent there, the more it punished us. The demon kept injecting me with some kind of poison that made me see strange things. I knew none of it was real, but I couldn't stop myself from screaming at the images I saw. I could see cities drowning in blood and hear the voices of the dead calling out to me. Even when I came back to reality, it wasn't much better. My parents were screaming my name, trying to give me some form of comfort. I don't think they realized that it only made it worse for me, hearing how afraid they were. One day, I came back to and only heard my mother's screams. I knew immediately that my father had been killed." Anna said softly, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Anna, you really don't have to-" Jack began, seeing how upset this was making her. He didn't want her to cry, not when he had always known her as the girl with a cheerful face in any situation. Right now, it was clear that she had suffered a lot before getting to this point. Everyone had things that upset them, things that they were afraid of. Anna was no different, even if she was able to keep a smile on her face as she faced those things.

"No, Jack. I think I do. You see, it took the Enclave a long time to realize something was wrong. By the time anyone came for us, my parents were both dead. I had been severely injured, as a result of the poison and whatever else that demon did to me while I was lost to the hallucinations of the drug. The Silent Brothers healed me, but there was a cost to what had happened. My body is now addicted to the substance Yanluo gave me, needing it to survive. Going without it will push my body to the brink of death, but taking it means I will die eventually, just at a much later date. I mean, they tried to get rid of the dependency, using warlocks, medicine, and anything else they could think of. I've come to accept that it is just part of my life now." Anna said, giving Jack a small smile.

He was horrified, though, hearing that Anna was dying a bit every day. She was always able to stay so optimistic, despite her awful situation in life. "The drug does other things to me as well, but I guess it is worth it to live another day. I mean, I used to have bright red hair and my eyes, well my mother always told me a boy would fall hard for me with looks like mine. I never cared much for that, but I know that not even my parents would recognize me now." she said, shaking her head slightly. "I know that I could live longer, by giving up my job as a Shadowhunter. I need to take more of the drug to fight, you see, which is why I collapsed earlier. I hadn't taken any so I was unable to handle the stress of running and fighting like that. Anyway, I know that my life would be almost nothing without Shadowhunting. This is what my parents did, and if I left, not only would I be losing the small part of them I have left, I also would be losing Elsa. She is like a sister to me, the only person who I can trust completely." Anna said softly, making Jack smile.

"I'm glad she's there for you. At least you haven't been alone here, even if you lost your family." Jack told her, watching her smile and nod.

"Well, don't you go getting all mopey on me! I've still got plenty of time left, so you better stick around and smile while you're here." she told Jack, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

Jack chuckled slightly at her comment, giving her a smile just like she had asked. "Sure thing, Anna. Just don't go dying on me anytime soon." he told her, watching her grin as well. He felt a strong connection with her, despite their brief acquaintance. He wanted to keep talking with her, but Elsa had slipped back inside silently without either of them noticing.

"I see that you told him." she commented, walking to stand next to Jack, looking down at Anna.

"Of course I did! Now you don't have to worry about it anymore." Anna replied cheerfully, sounding a bit more energetic than before.

Elsa glanced at Jack slightly, shaking her head at him. "I can't control your actions, Anna, regardless of how much I disagree with them." she replied. Jack saw the beginnings of an argument again and decided to get out before he was stuck in the middle of it. It had been awkward enough before when he hadn't been participating.

He got up to leave, only to hear Anna complain from behind him. "Awww, you're leaving? I thought you'd stay and help me have fun while I recover. I know you like playing games too, Jack!" He shook his head, turning around slightly and giving her a grin. Maybe he should stick around for a bit, but Elsa had other ideas.

"I can play with you, Anna. After all, Jack hasn't seen his brother since this morning. He must be getting worried by now." she commented, kneeling down next to Anna's bed.

"Right, sorry Jack. I forgot about Aster, actually. Go on and see your brother, I'll be fine with Elsa with me." Anna said, smiling at him. Jack nodded, turning around to leave once more. He was surprised that he had actually forgotten about Bunny himself, but it wasn't as if he didn't have other things to worry about. He had gone through a lot tonight, but now it was time to see his brother and make sure he was doing okay. As Jack walked over to his room, he was surprised to see Caleb sitting with him, his eyes lost in thought as he gazed down at Aster.

Jack wanted to go in, to speak with someone about Bunny, but it was clear that nothing had changed. His brother was still asleep and Caleb would only grow annoyed at being bothered by Jack. Perhaps it would be better for him to come back tomorrow, after he had gotten some rest. Jack yawned slightly, turning around and walking back towards his room. Maybe he could actually talk to Bunny tomorrow, if he was awake.

After he arrived in his room, it didn't take Jack long to fall asleep. His dreams were fitful, filled with images of demons and Anna, falling to their grasp. Even when Elsa showed in his dreams, she was unable to save her, screaming Anna's name as she was taken away by the creatures of the darkness. In the end, neither of them could protect her from what she faced, but Jack knew he would try. He was not going to sit back and let her die, that was something he was sure of.

He woke up on his own from the dream, knowing he would not be able to get much rest that night. He was staring out his window at the sky when Pippa came in, looking a bit flustered and confused. Her news was enough to get Jack out of his room in a flash, grabbing his staff before running after her. The message had been fairly simple, but he felt like it needed to be answered urgently, especially when he heard who was in trouble. "Jack! You must come with me. You see, Aster has gone missing."

 **So, after some thought, I've decided that instead of quitting, I will be going on a bit of a break from writing fanfiction soon. Once I finish Dragons, Fairies, and Dark Curses as well as Guardians of Aincrad, all other stories will be put on hiatus until my schedule clears up and I am feeling less stressed over everything. I do plan on coming back, but at the moment, I really don't know when that will be. For now, feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	18. The Binding Spell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices.

"Caleb! What is going on, what happened to Bunny?" Jack demanded, seeing the boy standing outside of Aster's room.

He turned towards Jack, wearing his usual scowl that he had when Jack was nearby. "I fell asleep and when I woke up, he was gone. Sorry, but I don't have a clue about where he went. Maybe you should have been here if you are so concerned about him." Caleb replied, shrugging and clearly not looking too concerned with Aster. Jack shook his head at the boy, not having time for his attitude right now.

"Fine, I'm going to find him though." Jack said, swinging his staff and feeling a breeze rushing through the hall. Both Caleb and Pippa stared at him in surprise as he was lifted off the ground, carried through the hall on a current of air. Jack grinned as he realized he was getting better with his new trick, moving quickly through the halls as he flew. It was so much more efficient than walking, but even so it took him quite some time to find the right room. He appeared to be hiding behind some curtains, making Jack grin at his brother when he found his hiding spot. "Ha! I've found you." Jack declared, landing in front of the curtain and pulling it aside to see Aster.

"Who…Jack? What happened to you, mate?" he asked, recognition lighting up his features after a few moments.

Jack blinked a few times, before he remembered how much he had changed since he had last seen Bunny. "Oh, right. I forgot about that. What do you think?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother who simply stared at him in confusion.

"Eh, not bad. Makes you look a bit older at least." he commented, frowning slightly.

"So, what made you decide to go running around like a madman?" Jack asked, glancing around the room he had hidden himself in.

It was great place to hide, with only one way of getting inside and seeing what was going on. He was able to duck behind the curtain in seconds when he heard Jack coming, something that worked well for a person trying to remain unseen. "I was escaping, mate! These monsters called Nephilim are holding me hostage. I don't know how you got into this mess yourself, but I'll get us both out of here, I promise." he said, glancing around the room with a glare.

"Wait, what? You think that the Shadowhunters…are holding us captive?" Jack asked, unable to see Bunny's point of view.

He nodded, grabbing Jack and pulling him behind the curtain as Tooth ran by the door outside. "Quin told me all about them, about how they trap the souls of men within a box, waiting for more to add to their collection. Trust me, we've gotta get out while we can." he whispered, clearly trying to avoid being found by anyone else. Jack wiggled a bit before pulling himself free of Bunny's grip.

"Look, I don't know what you've been told, but that is no where near close to the truth. The Pyxis only holds demon energies, not souls, and the Shadowhunters fight to _protect_ people, not harm them." Jack told him, glancing out towards the door. He wondered if anyone had heard them, but he wasn't sure. If they had heard, he hoped they would stay outside for a bit until Bunny calmed down.

"So you aren't their prisoner?" Bunny clarified, glancing at Jack and hesitating for a moment.

Jack laughed a bit at his comment, amused that Bunny had been tricked so easily. "Heck no, I'm actually friends with a few of them." he replied with a grin, crouching down in front of Bunny.

Bunny's gaze turned downward, looking upset for a moment. "Why aren't you angry with me?" he whispered, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Jack blinked in surprise, not understanding where this had come from. "I sent you those bloody letters, mate! I brought you here, all to save myself a bit of pain from Quin! You should hate me. I know I would, if I were in your place." he commented, his voice getting louder as he confronted Jack.

"Bunny, you know me. I'm all about having fun. I've never had much of a temper and you have to know that I'd never hate you. You're still my brother, after all." Jack replied, watching Bunny look relieved at his words.

"Thanks, mate. I'm glad that you can forgive me for the mess I've caused. When all of this is over with, I promise we'll get back to our old lives and forget about this entire mess." he said, sounding so sure of his plan.

Jack frowned at this, not wanting to go back to normal. He liked his powers, how much fun he had with them. He didn't want to give them up, not to go back to his old life where he was too childish to be successful in life. Right now, he could help others and protect them from Quin. He just had to stay here and work with the Shadowhunters. "Well, I suppose I have something to tell you then. I don't quite think that is going to be possible." Jack began, wondering how to break the news to his brother. It wasn't easy telling him that Jack wasn't normal, but he had to do it.

"No, don't tell me. Quin was _right_ about that? You aren't human, you aren't really my brother." Aster whispered, backing away slightly.

Jack reached out, standing up straight and walking closer to him. "Wait! It isn't like that, I promise. Watch." Jack said, holding his hand out and creating a few small snowflakes in his palm.

Bunny watched, his eyes narrowed as they began to fly through the air, melting as they touched his skin. "Magic…so it is true. Was the rest true as well? Do you have the power to change your shape as well?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Jack nodded, shrugging slightly. "Yeah, but it isn't nearly as fun as this." Jack told him, swinging his staff and creating a small flurry inside of the room. Bunny glanced up in annoyance, grimacing at the cold.

"Stop it, mate! You know how I feel about the cold." Bunny complained, making Jack grin and stop the snow for a moment.

"Glad to see you're still feeling like your old self…kangaroo." Jack added, grinning wickedly and preparing to run as he used his old taunt. It had come from when Bunny had first gotten back from Australia. He had been obsessed with the animal and with his insistence on keeping the accent, Jack had to mess with him somehow.

"Why you little-" he began, only to be interrupted by the door banging open and revealing a tall women with pale blond hair pulled up into a bun on her head.

"So, it appears that you've managed to find your brother." Elsa commented, glancing between the two of them.

Aster's eyes narrowed at the girl, looking wary but waiting for her to make the first move. "So, you're one of the monsters known as Shadowhunters." he commented, stepping forwards with his arms crossed over his chest. He was now moving on past Jack's comment, but he wasn't sure that this was any better.

"Perhaps. What gave you the idea that we were monsters?" Elsa inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Bunny, back off and relax. This is Elsa, my _friend."_ Jack said, grabbing Aster's arm to pull him back.

He glanced down at Jack, huffing and shaking his head. "Well, go deal with her elsewhere. I've got more important things to deal with than this little sheila over here." he commented, clearly upset with Jack's choice in friends.

"Hey! Come on, can't you be nice for once?" Jack complained, only earning himself a glare from Aster. With a sigh, he walked over to Elsa and began to walk out, waiting for her to follow. "Sorry about him. Quin fed him some kind of lie that you guys are horrible monsters trying to steal his soul." Jack commented, once they were outside of the room.

She nodded, glancing back towards the door. "Jack, about the other night. I need to apologize for what happened in the attic." she whispered, glancing back towards him.

Jack blinked in surprise, not expecting the apology. He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, not certain what to say in response. He was more upset about her attitude after that than he was about what actually happened. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it." he said, feeling warmth rush into his cheeks.

"It was a mistake Jack, and I truly am sorry if I gave you any misconceptions about our relationship. We are…friends, nothing more." she said curtly. Jack nodded in response, wanting to move away from this topic as soon as possible.

"So, I'm guessing you were here to interrogate Aster?" he asked, trying to move on.

Elsa seemed relieved as well, nodding in response. "We must find out what he knows as soon as possible." Jack glanced back towards the room, thinking about Bunny's behavior right now.

"Well, I think it might be best to wait a moment. It isn't really going to help his attitude if you jump right in with the interrogation." Jack told her, making her frown slightly.

"I don't think you understand the importance of this, Jack. We must find Quin, and if he is hiding anything about the man, we must know immediately." she argued.

Jack shook his head, still wanting to protect his brother somehow. "Please, Elsa, just wait a moment for him to calm down at least. I'm not saying you can't interrogate him, I'm just asking for some time." Jack pleaded, watching her nod after a few moments.

"Very well, I shall wait until he is feeling better." she replied, her face still blank and calm.

Jack had other questions though, this time unrelated to Aster at all. "Thank you. Anyway, about Anna…" he hesitated, watching her eyes lock on his with a deep intensity. Anna was the only thing that seemed to put light in her eyes lately. "Are you sure there isn't some kind of cure? I mean, she said they tried…but why aren't you still looking?" Jack asked, not certain of how to phrase his question.

He wanted to help her, but he really didn't know enough about this world to do much. Elsa glanced down slightly, sighing. "No, there is no cure. We did search for some time, but she asked us to stop." she explained, making Jack's eyes widen.

"Why? Why ask you to stop, when it just might be the only chance she has to survive?" Jack demanded, not expecting Elsa to answer. He was just voicing his thoughts once more, but they seemed to upset Elsa.

"You know nothing about her! She wants us to stop, so we have. She prefers to live her life to the fullest, without all the concern and pity of others following her everywhere." she argued, giving Jack a glare.

He was about to reply when he saw someone approaching behind Elsa. Anna had arrived, and she was smiling brightly at the two of them in the hall. "Hey! What are you guys doing out here?" she asked, standing next to Elsa. Jack looked over to her, glad to see that she was looking better now. She still looked feverish, but she didn't look as frail as she had last night.

"Waiting for Jack's brother to calm down, it seems." Elsa commented, glancing towards the door.

"You found him! That's great, I'll go get Tooth!" she said excitedly, running off before either of them could stop her.

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, I guess I'll go warn him that more of the evil Shadowhunters are coming to talk to him." Jack commented, watching Elsa nod in response.

He walked inside, finding Aster sitting in the corner of the room. "So, you decided to come back." he commented, glancing at Jack in annoyance.

"Come on, Bunny, you know I'd never choose them over you. In fact, I'd never have been able to save you without their help." Jack told him, kneeling down next to his brother.

Bunny sighed, nodding slightly. "Sorry about this mess, mate. I get that they aren't what Quin told me, but it's hard to shake those beliefs. I'll try to be nice to your friends at least." he said, glancing back at his brother. Jack gave him a grin, patting Aster's back for a moment.

"Good. They're coming to speak to you anyway." Jack told him, watching him glance around in surprise.

At that moment, the door opened and they came inside. Elsa walked over and stood by the wall, while Tooth walked over to both of the boys. Anna stood by Elsa, whispering something into her friend's ear with a smile. "There you are! You gave us all a bit of a fright, Aster. I'm Tooth and behind me are Elsa and Anna. It is a pleasure to finally meet you!" she said cheerfully, holding her hand out to him.

Bunny glanced at Jack before hesitantly shaking her hand. "Well, you already know who I am so there is no need to introduce myself, is there?" he commented, shaking his head.

"Sorry, your brother has told us a lot about you. We've also spoken with Pitch and we were curious about how you knew about the Pandemonium Club before you came here." Tooth commented, getting straight to business.

Bunny sighed, shaking his head at her. "Of course, that's all you lot care about, isn't it? Long story short, I was in need of money and searched through my Aunt's things to try and get it. Not the best choice, but I did it anyway. Eventually, I found our mother's diary pages, telling a strange story of what happened while my father was working in London. Pitch had brought him to the club, insisting that he bring our mother as well to most of the meetings. After some time, they left without a trace, not bothering to tell Pitch where they were going or why." he explained, shaking his head at the others.

Caleb had entered as well at this point, frowning at the story Bunny told. Jack noticed his expression, but didn't comment on it. He was too focused on letting Bunny finish to worry about the young boy's annoyance. "That was when I decided to use this information to get money from Pitch. The guy was bloody rich, after all, so surely he could spare a few coins for a guy like me. I blackmailed him, telling him to hire me or I would make the information public knowledge. Instead of sending me a simple bribe like I expected, he actually offered me a job on the spot. He claimed to owe a debt to my parents, one which made him all too happy to help me out." Bunny explained, shaking his head slightly. "The guy was a fool, but then again I wasn't any better." he commented.

"I was interested in the club, though. It sounded like a place where magic was real, where anything could happen. I asked him to take me there once, to see what it was like. I was happy to see that I was right, but that was before I met Quin. He recognized me immediately, somehow noticing that I was related to Richard and Elizabeth Gray. We played cards that night, gambling and such while he got me high on some kind of warlock potion in the drinks. Took me a while to figure out not to drink them, but by then it was too late. I had already gambled away everything, and I was too in debt to the club to ever pay it back." he commented, shaking his head in disgust with himself.

"Eventually, Quin came for me to claim what I owed him. He said I would die for what I owed him, and he said it with glee. He was eager for my death, but at the very end he offered me a second option. He wanted _you."_ Bunny said, staring at Jack for a moment before continuing. "I didn't know what the bloke meant, but I was willing to do anything to save myself at that point. He promised not to hurt you, Jack, I swear it. I…I didn't have a choice. It was get you here…or let him kill me." he explained, his eyes filled with guilt.

"So you sold out your only brother, for money?" Elsa said quietly, anger hidden deep within her eyes.

Jack snapped his head up towards her, surprised that she was upset by this. He didn't blame Aster for his actions, not in the slightest. "You know, it isn't quite that simple. It was more like he sold out his brother for his life, a trade I would have made myself to be honest." Caleb commented, shaking his head. "Quin would have found Jack anyway, regardless of if Aster helped. He already had all the information needed to track him down, Aster just made it easier." he added.

"Really? I thought that you would be better than that, Caleb, but I suppose we can all be proved wrong at some point." Elsa commented icily, glancing back towards Jack and Bunny.

"Enough! Both of you stop your arguing. It's already done and nothing can change it anymore, so what's the point? We should focus on the future, on what Quin's plans are and what he wants with me." Jack said, getting frustrated with both of them. They blinked in surprise, both of them staying quiet after his outburst.

"Sorry, mate, he didn't say much about that to me. I was just his insurance policy, guaranteeing that you would stay where he wanted you. I overheard few conversations, mostly about his hatred of Shadowhunters and his plan to exploit their weakness with an army that wasn't technically alive at all." he commented.

"The Nightmares." Tooth whispered, realizing what he had heard of. Bunny nodded, grimacing as he spoke of them.

"That's right, sheila. Nasty creatures, feeding off of fear for their strength. He would often use me to strengthen them, since I was so terrified already in that place. He talked about a way to make them unstoppable, though, a spell that the Dark Sisters were supposed to cast on them. It has to be done on the night of a full moon, but once it comes, he'll make them unstoppable." he added, his face filled with disgust for the things he was describing.

"Really? Are you sure about this?" Tooth demanded, watching Bunny glance at her with annoyance written on his face.

"Of course I am! Why would I tell you about it if I wasn't sure? He didn't care about what I heard, not in the slightest. He planned on killing me from the very beginning, once he had what he wanted from Jack." Aster replied, shaking his head.

"We must hurry then. The full moon is happening tonight, I think" Anna commented, looking worried.

"Where is he now, though? Did he tell you about any hiding places of his?" Elsa added, watching him frown.

"There's a place in Chelsea. He might be there, along with the hundred or so vampires that weren't at the house that night. Get me a map and I'll show you."

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Call the Darkness Down

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or The Infernal Devices

"Be careful, mates. I don't know exactly which house it is." Bunny was saying, after pointing out the area he believed Quin's hideout to be in.

Tooth had left to inform the Enclave of what they would be doing, so it was North listening with the others. "Of course, we are always careful." North commented, leaving with Elsa and Anna to prepare for the attack. Jack remained, with Caleb and Bunny. This was not the best company in his mind, but it would have to do.

"So, they're all off to take down Quin. Looks like it's just going to be us for the night, mate. Don't you dare think of pulling anything on me." he grumbled, glaring at his brother.

Jack gave him an innocent look, standing up and widening his eyes. "What, me? I'd never do anything like that, Bunny." he said, watching Aster narrow his eyes before sighing.

"Actually, it will be all of us here. Only Tooth and North are going, since the rest of us are still children in the eyes of the Enclave." Caleb commented, joining them and stepping closer.

"That's ridiculous. They need all the help they can get." Bunny commented, shaking his head.

Caleb shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, well they are blaming the failure at Quin's on the fact that Elsa and Anna were there. They aren't going to take any risks this time." Caleb replied.

"Well, I think I've had enough of hiding out in this dusty old room. I'm going to look for a place to get something to eat." Bunny commented, getting up and walking towards the door.

Jack was about to offer to show him the way when Caleb interrupted him. "Please, allow me to assist you. This place can be a bit confusing if you haven't been here before." he explained, watching Bunny nod and let Caleb lead him away. It was odd how friendly Caleb was being, but Jack was understanding that it had nothing to do with him personally. The kid had a rough life and he couldn't see past the concept that all Downworlders were responsible for the death of his parents. With a sigh, Jack followed them out and began walking in the opposite direction of them. He didn't want to deal with Caleb's cryptic remarks and glares or Bunny's constant teasing about his childish actions.

Jack was surprised to run into Elsa, who was carrying several seraph blades in the hall. "Oh, hey. I thought you weren't going tonight." Jack commented, watching her nod towards him.

"That is correct, I am simply bringing these to Tooth and Henry." Elsa replied, moving down the hall swiftly.

Jack was thinking about just letting her go, but he decided to try and follow her. "Do…do you think they'll actually kill him tonight?" Jack asked, watching her stop and turn around for a moment.

"Of course, it is our job and he has broken the Law. His clan will be eliminated." she told him.

"So, once he's gone, I won't really have much of a reason to stay, will I?" Jack commented, putting his hands into his pocket. He had promised Anna that he would stay, but with Quin gone, the Shadowhunters would have no more use for him. He would not be allowed to stay here, regardless of how much at home he felt right now.

Elsa blinked a few times, looking surprised at his comment. "I…I suppose that is true. Perhaps you could try one of the nicer parts of London. Westminster Abbey-" she began, trying to give him some suggestions to stay nearby.

Jack glanced downward, not certain of what to stay. "I think I'd rather go back to New York. Try and start over, forget about all of this." Jack commented, knowing how impossible it was but wanting to try anyway. With Aster, he could have some fun and keep his powers. He didn't need to stay involved in these wars if he chose not to. He was watching her carefully, seeing her close her eyes for a moment before reaching out and grabbing his hand. He focused on her words from before, her insistence on them just being friends. Regardless, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, telling him that perhaps he wanted more from this relationship. It just wasn't meant to be.

"Jackson, please don't worry. All of this will be over soon and we can figure this out then." she said softly, squeezing his hand gently.

He stared into her eyes, wondering if she felt homesickness like he did at times. "Don't you ever want to go home?" he asked her, feeling her fingers still clasping his hand. She wasn't moving, but her head turned away, her gaze growing distant.

He thought he heard her whisper some name before responding, something that sounded like "Kristoff." With a sigh, she gave him her answer. "I can't, Jack. I will never be able to go home." she said, her voice filled with pain.

Jack wanted to know who that was, but he had bigger questions than that. He knew her, so he understood that she would not tell him about her home life. Even if he asked, she would not tell him her reasons for leaving. "I'm sorry. At least I have a place I can go back to." Jack commented, watching her nod in response.

He felt her pull away, her hand resting by her side as she walked off. "Thank you, Jack, but I must be going now. Tooth and North need me to bring these to them." she said, holding up her other hand with the weapons held in it. He nodded, watching her leave. Maybe he would find a way to stay here after all. It seemed like she was finally opening up to him, at least slightly. With a small smile on his face, Jack turned around and began to return to his brother and Caleb.

When he arrived, he noticed that Aster was playing a game of cards with Caleb, lost in thought. "I'd offer to let you join, but then none of us would stand a chance." Bunny commented, shaking his head.

"So? It's about having fun, right?" Jack argued, watching Bunny give him a small grin.

"Well, for you it might be. I'd prefer to have a fighting chance, mate." he commented. Caleb was glancing at them in confusion, wondering what they were talking about. "Jack has a tendency to be extremely skilled at any game. Probably because he can't take anything else seriously." Bunny commented, making Jack glare at him slightly.

"Hey! That isn't nice. I know perfectly well how to take things seriously, I just choose not to." Jack complained, but both of them were grinning already.

"Perhaps you could be more useful assisting Tooth and North, Jack. We really have things taken care of up here." Caleb commented, making Bunny chuckle.

"Thanks, mate. Glad to see that at least one person agrees with me. Jack has never been anything but a troublemaker." he commented, glancing back at his brother.

"Fine, I see how it is. You're both teaming up on me! I think it is time to change the game, then." Jack told them, giving them a mischievous grin.

He swung his staff slightly, creating snow in the room. Bunny shivered, glaring at Jack. "Frost, cut it out!" he complained, but Jack wasn't done.

"Admit you're wrong and I'll stop!" he announced, making snowball in his hand and throwing it at Bunny. It hit him in his face, making Jack laugh loud as Bunny glared at him and got up from the table.

"Why you little rascal! Get back here!" he yelled, chasing after Jack.

Grinning, Jack took off into the air, flying around the room while throwing more snow at his brother. Caleb was sighing, staying seated at the table but Jack was not going to let him stay out of the game. He threw snow at the Shadowhunter, making him glare at Jack and join Bunny in his chase of the warlock. It was during this chase that Anna and Elsa arrived, seeing the snow covering the room and a flying Jack Frost. "Awesome! Since when can you fly?" Anna asked, glancing up at Jack and seeing his grin.

"Anna, Elsa! Come on in and join the fun!" Jack cheered, making snowballs form at their feet. "Have some ammo and pick your target. It's a free for all!" Jack cheered, landing and balancing on the top of his staff. He was surprised at how sturdy it was, able to support his weight with ease. It made his grin widen further as he threw snow from his perch, hitting Anna in the arm as she grinned and threw one back at him.

"I'll get you for this, Frost." Bunny said with a glare, especially after Anna hit him with one of her snowballs. Elsa was standing off to the side, watching the scene with a small smile on her face. Jack flew over to her side, landing right behind her shoulder and tapping it lightly with his staff. Elsa jumped slightly, whirling around to face Jack who was grinning at her widely.

"No gets to sit on the sidelines in my games, Elsa." he told her, sending a blast of snow towards her. She dove towards the ground, rolling in the snow that had built up to get away from him.

"Don't let him get away with that, Els! Fight back, I'll help you." Anna yelled, running over to her side. Elsa got back up, and Jack could see the hint of a smile on her lips. He was going to get her to have fun, he would make sure of it. He watched her make a snowball in her hands, keeping her eyes locked on Jack as she did so. Anna was doing the same, except she was grinning wildly and staring at Elsa. They both got ready to aim and fire, but Elsa waited until after Anna had thrown, watching Jack move into the air to dodge her shot. Elsa threw upward, trying to predict his movements and actually managing to hit him, unlike anyone else in the room.

"No way, she actually got him. I don't think I've ever seen anyone hit him in a snowball fight." Bunny commented, his eyes wide.

Jack was grinning, though, not concerned with the moisture of the snow that had hit his hoodie. "Nice shot, think you can do it again?" Jack asked, flying faster around the room as Elsa began throwing more snow at him. Jack was laughing, dodging her attacks as the others joined in, all of them trying to hit Jack and no one else.

"Four on one? That's not fair!" Jack complained, but he was grinning and having too much fun to really care at this point.

"Flying isn't fair either, Jack!" Anna countered, throwing more snow at him before a loud boom began echoing throughout the Institute, making Anna and Elsa stop what they were doing.

"The summoning bell. Who is trying to talk to us?" Anna asked, glancing at Elsa. Jack landed in front of them, curious to know what this was about.

"Regardless, we must go answer it since we are the only Shadowhunters here." Elsa replied calmly, brushing the snow off of her dress and hurrying out of the room. Anna gave Jack a smile before leaving, clearly looking happy after the game they just played.

Turning around, Jack saw the angry faces of Bunny and Caleb behind him. He might have considered staying, but clearly they were not as happy about the game as the girls were. He saw outside the window behind them as well, seeing the carriage with Pitch Black's logo painted on the door. That was the name of the man who hired Aster and his father. He needed to find out why he was here and it was the perfect excuse to use to get out of here now. "Well, that was fun and all, but I think it is time for me to go." Jack commented nervously, backing up slowly at first before turning around and rushing away. He had already gotten around a few turns in the hall before either of them managed to open the door he had slammed in their face. Bunny and Caleb were going to have to deal with things on their own for a bit, but they seemed to get along just fine.

It took a bit of effort for Jack to find them, but with enough times of trial and error he finally found the right place. They were actually meeting outside of the Institute, speaking with Pitch Black on the stairs. It was night by now, with the stars shining above them as the man spoke with them. Jack was a bit unnerved by his appearance, with his grey-tinted skin and yellow eyes that seemed to match the eyes of the Nightmares. He did his best to ignore it, stepping outside and joining them on the stairs. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked, seeing him by her side. They had been just starting to discuss things when he arrived, but Jack didn't care about interrupting anything.

" _This_ is Jackson Gray? I'm sorry for the surprise, but you look nothing like your brother." Pitch commented, his eyes glowing as he spoke to Jack.

"I prefer Jack Frost, actually, and I get that a lot." he replied, his expression hard as he gazed at Pitch. He already disliked this man, simply on instinct and nothing more. He was a man with secrets in his eyes, secrets far more dangerous than anything Elsa might be hiding.

"Oh, do you now? Well then Mr. Frost, I suppose it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am here to try and make up for my failure with Aster, by bringing you a warning." he began, glancing at the group in front of him.

"Quin has hired a pair of warlocks to create and use a binding spell on his sand creatures, to give them thought and a will of their own." he announced, pleased with himself.

"Mr. Black, I appreciate the gesture but we already know of that fact. Even so, one of these warlocks has already been destroyed." Elsa replied calmly, but Jack was still glaring at Pitch.

"True, but she was brought back via a necromantic charm. Currently, they are working on casting the spell tonight." he informed them. Elsa and Anna shared a look between themselves, making Jack realize they would be going after them tonight.

"Well, where are they then, Mister know-it-all?" Anna asked, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at him. Jack felt a small smile play at his lips at the sight, but he was not in the best of moods after seeing the man responsible for his brother's downfall. Pitch gave them the house number and street name with ease, looking calm and confident.

"Thank you for the information, Mr. Black. If you could please excuse us, we have business to attend to." Elsa said, nodding to the man on the steps. Anna gave a small curtsey as well, turning around and following Elsa inside.

"Just what game are you playing at?" Jack asked, not trusting this man at all. If it hadn't been for Aster's story, he would have said that he was lying from the very beginning of all of this. Pitch looked surprised, glancing at Jack and simply giving him a smile.

"I suppose you will just have to wait and see, Jack Frost. You do seem like someone who knows how to have a little fun, unlike those girls I just met. I will be seeing you again, Frost, mark my words." he said, sending a chill down Jack's spine as he walked into his carriage. Jack watched him ride away, before turning around and walking inside.

Jack walked through the halls, in search of Anna and Elsa. He had to tell them about Pitch, about his comment after they had left. Perhaps it would be enough to make them stay, to realize that they had nothing to worry about. He saw Elsa in the weapons room, surprised that she had already managed to change into her Shadowhunting gear. "Jack? What are you doing here?" she asked, glancing up in surprise. "

You can't go after them, Elsa." Jack said, watching her sigh and shake her head at him.

"This is what we do, Jack. We must stop them before they finish this ritual." Elsa told him, hastily shoving a few blades into her weapons' belt.

"Elsa you don't understand! We can't-" Jack began, but Elsa was quick to cut him off again.

"Look, I don't have time for this Jack. Anna and I will go and take care of this. When we get back, we can talk more about how it went." she said, pushing past him and walking out. Jack wanted to follow her, but he knew that she would only yell at him again. He clutched his staff tightly in his hand, feeling anger rise within him. He wasn't able to do anything right, not around here it seemed.

He left the weapons room, feeling like he had failed Elsa. He knew Pitch was tricking them, even if he didn't understand how. His words only proved that he knew more than he let on, that this was all just some kind of game to him. "Argh!" he yelled, letting out some of his anger by sending a blast of ice down the hall. He watched it collide with the wall at the end, freezing everything in its path. He wanted to be out there, helping Elsa and Anna but he was trapped here, trapped by his own weakness and inability to get people to listen to him. They were long gone by now, especially with how hurried Elsa had been acting. There was no way he could catch up to them.

He was still lost in thought when he heard the screams begin, making his head jerk up and turn towards the noise. "What's wrong?" he called out, trying to find the source of the scream. He held his staff tightly in his hands, ready to use his magic if needed to protect himself. With a speed he had never known he had, Jack flew down the halls and found Pippa near the entrance of the institute, crouching over another dead servant on the ground. Jack recognized her as the cook of the place, but he didn't have time to focus on her right now. There were dozens upon dozens of Nightmares, waiting just outside the open doors of the Institute. He blasted them with ice, holding them back for just a moment as he stood by Pippa and her fallen friend.

"I…I don't understand…only someone with Shadowhunter blood can open the door." she gasped, glancing at the door. Jack nodded, his face grim as he watched them fight to enter. That explained why they had left so suddenly the other night, when Anna had collapsed. Jack hadn't been their target at all that night. They simply needed the key to open the door, Anna's blood.

"Come on, we have to get this door closed!" Jack told her, snapping her out of her daze and giving her enough strength to get up. Together, they fought to push the massive doors closed, while the Nightmares resisted and tried to get inside. It seemed as if Jack and Pippa would win, but at the last second the Nightmares gave one final push that sent both of them flying to the ground, with the doors wide open to the outside world. They all came inside, moving to surround Jack with their glowing eyes focused on their target.

* * *

Elsa and Anna arrived at Highgate by the time the moon was starting to rise. They stood before a building, surrounded by a high brick wall with a black metal gate serving as the only entrance. It had been locked, but it was easy enough to get around with a simple Open rune. The curving drive was showing signs of wear, with weeds and overgrown plants crowding around it. They walked across the drive, approaching the entrance carefully. _"Israfel."_ Elsa whispered, with a seraph blade pulled from her belt. The light shot up from he blade, emitting a cool feeling from the blade. It always calmed Elsa, making her glad that they weren't burning hot like she had once expected.

The cold of the blade also reminded Elsa of someone else, someone with a mischievous grin that somehow managed to get through her calm facade with ease. She wished she could speak with Jack for hours sometimes, but that was not meant to be. With a sigh, she focused once more on the mission in front of her. "Alright, ready to go, Els?" Anna asked, grinning by her side. Even now, Anna found a way to keep her happy mood. It amazed Elsa, how perky she could be despite the life she lived. Anna was truly an amazing person and Elsa was lucky to be by her side. The front doors weren't even locked, opening with ease before Elsa and Anna.

"Something isn't right. This place looks abandoned." Elsa whispered, glancing at the worn room in front of them. Cracks could be seen in the walls, with weeds growing within the corners from the outside.

They walked further inside, before Anna grew impatient and did something that made Elsa want to shut her friend's mouth. "Hellooo! Anyone home!" she yelled out, before Elsa grabber her and covered her mouth. It was too late, however, because now Elsa could see Mrs. Dark standing in front of them, with her sister's head in her hand. It sickened Elsa, but she kept her face passive and calm as she faced the warlock.

"Oh, I guess she is here. Sorry, didn't mean to bother you…uh…."Anna began, trailing off at the glare she received from the women in front of her.

"You dare break into my house, little Shadowhunters." she announced, glancing back and forth between the two girls.

"Wait, did she really kill her sister after bringing her back to life? That doesn't really make much sense…"Anna commented, finally realizing what Mrs. Dark held in her hand.

The warlock either hadn't heard or she chose to ignore the comment. "You weren't content with killing my sister once! You have to return and prevent me from giving her a second life. Do you have any idea what it is like to be entirely _alone?_ " she asked, her voice filled with pain and anger.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the warlock, understanding exactly what it was like. "More than you can ever imagine." she replied, not thinking much before answering. She heard Ana's shocked gasp, her head turning towards Elsa with a look of confusion and hurt.

"Els?" she asked softly, as if making sure there wasn't something wrong. Elsa gave her a small smile, nodding before focusing back on Mrs. Dark. She had to be careful about what she said in the future. Anna didn't need to know about her demons, not yet.

"Ha! You are simply mortal, child, alive for a single moment of time. I am alone forever, for all of eternity. Surely there are other crimes, much darker crimes, in need of your attention than my poor attempts to bring back my sister." Mrs. Dark said, her gaze staring into Elsa's eyes.

"Well, the Enclave does frown upon binding demon energies too, you know. We kind of have to deal with that, you know, with the Nightmare things wandering around." Anna said, watching Mrs. Dark grow more confused.

"Of course, by the time we are finished here, the others should be done dealing with the Magister." Elsa added, watching shock appear in the warlock's face.

"You have found the Magister? But how…" she questioned, her eyes wide as Elsa began to speak once more.

"Of course. Quin may have escaped once, but this time we know where he is and we will not fail-" Mrs. Dark began laughing, her voice echoing throughout the room as she grinned at the Shadowhunters in front of her.

"Quin, the Magister!" she yelled, her body still shaking from remnants of laughter. "That preening vampire! Oh, what a joke! You fools, you stupid little fools!"

 **So, I haven't written anything for the ROTG fandom in what feels like forever. Most of my ideas that I've started for ROTG are drafts that I never finished from when I first joined this site...and this one really isn't that much different. I got into anime, and started obsessing over Fairy Tail, and now, I find that I somewhat miss writing stories with ROTG, but I still don't have any new ideas for this fandom. Either way, this story is nearing the end...and unless there is enough requests objecting to the way this ends, I am feeling as if this will be my only crossover of this nature. Right now, writing this story just makes me feel like I lack imagination...at least in my other stories, the plot is somewhat of my own creation. So, with that, you are welcome to review and try and change my mind (or agree, it really won't insult me if you agree)!**


	20. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of The Infernal Devices, Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians.

Jack was backing up, trying to escape the oncoming army of Nightmares. Pippa was still dazed, her gaze constantly glancing towards her fallen friend. "Agatha…" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Jack knew that this was not the time for mourning. He blasted another one of the creatures with ice, creating a small pile of sand on the ground. There were still so many more and Jack didn't know if he could take them all down. After all, his magic did use quite a bit of energy and he had wasted so much of it today already. Perhaps he should have conserved it for use in an attack, but he had no reason to believe that one was coming.

"Pippa, we're going to get out of this, I promise." Jack told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back with him. She wouldn't move willingly, so he had to force her to come. Jack began walking with her towards the hall, before the Nightmares came upon them again. One of them grabbed the back of Jack's shirt, tugging him back into the crowd where the others could kick him with their hooves. He grunted in pain as one of them struck his back, but he was quick to retaliate with his ice. It shot out in an ark, clearing a path in front of him to get away. "Run! Get out of here!" Jack yelled, hoping Pippa would listen.

He turned once more, no longer able to focus on the servant. He swung his staff, choosing to conserve his magic for now and simply smacking the creatures with the wood. It wasn't enough to destroy them, but it did block their attacks and keep them away from Jack. He was quickly surrounded once more, but Jack was not planning on going down without a fight. He coated the ground in ice, deciding that he would benefit from his ability to send his enemies sliding across the floor. This fact was proved when he slammed another attacking horse with his staff, sending it sprawling to the floor as it lost its traction. "Not so tough now, are you?" Jack asked, grinning at them. He was going to have fun with this, now that he was winning.

Jack glanced up once more, noticing that Pippa was still here. He wasn't the only one to notice her, though. One of the creatures was moving closer to her, starting to attack it seemed. Jack tried to fight free to get to her, but there were just too many of them. He was trapped within the swarm of Nightmares, forced to watch as she went unaware of the creature approaching. "Pippa!" he yelled, trying to get her attention. She turned, her eyes widening as she spotted the horse. She pulled her arms over her head, screaming as she tried to duck beneath its attack. Jack stepped forward, only to be forced to block another attack. "No!" Jack yelled, getting angry. Just as he was about to unleash his power, a sword came slashing through the Nightmare in front of Pippa, making it dissipate into a giant cloud of sand.

Holding the sword, was Caleb with Aster standing just behind him. "Pippa, get to the Sanctuary!" he said, helping her up and sending her down the hall. He came forward, slicing through the army Jack was trapped within. Many of the creatures reformed seconds after they were injured, but enough fell for him to make it to the center with Jack. "Jack, I'm going to get you out of here and then we'll follow Pippa." he announced, a determined look on his face.

Jack nodded, swinging his staff around and grinning at the challenge in front of him. "Nice to see we're getting along so well, Caleb. Maybe we can even give each other nicknames tomorrow." he joked, only for his smile to vanish at the sound of another voice echoing inside the room.

"Perhaps, if the boy manages to survive until then. If he wishes to go, then he may, however if he insists on harming my precious Nightmares, I may be forced to take action." it called out, a voice Jack knew from only moments ago. He would never forget that voice, the one that had sent chills through him even when he was trying to be polite.

Jack turned around, facing Pitch Black with a glare on his face. "What are you doing here?" Jack demanded, ready to fight but knowing he would never get past this army in time to get to Pitch.

"I'm coming to claim what is rightfully mine, of course. Oh, and I must admit, I am rather impressed. Here I thought you'd failed me, but you've managed to rise to the occasion and bring me this wonderful day. Thank you for your help, Aster Gray." he responded, making Jack turn around once more towards Aster, who was giving him a wicked grin.

Aster walked forward, stepping past the Nightmares with no issue. Currently, they had all stopped fighting and were observing things carefully, now that they were in the presence of their master. Eventually, Aster arrived by Pitch's side, giving him a small bow. "Glad to be done with this charade, mate. I'm happy to be of service to you, whenever you need me, Magister."

* * *

Mrs. Dark was still laughing. Elsa was beginning to have a sinking feeling, realizing that something was wrong. "Wait, what? What do you mean? I guess I get that you think we are fools, that is self-explanatory, but I just don't get why you'd insult your leader…" Anna was rambling, a sign of the fact that she was getting stressed from this job. Elsa could still remember Jack from earlier, the way he had pleaded with her to stay. Part of her wished now that she had listened, but it was too late to think about it. Mrs. Dark was still breaking the Law, practicing necromancy, and it was their job to stop her.

"Quin was never the Magister! You have no idea who he really is, or what you are even facing. All of you will be dead soon enough, then my sister and I can live our lives in peace." she declared. Elsa was getting impatient, though, knowing that something was wrong now. She needed to deal with this quickly if she wanted to investigate how they had gotten everything so wrong. She moved to fight, lunging towards Mrs. Dark with her seraph blade stretched towards her. The warlock countered with the only weapon available to her—her sister's severed head. Elsa dodged the flying head, but in doing so she left an opening for Mrs. Dark to escape, running through an arched doorway and deeper into the house.

Elsa and Anna knew that they didn't have much time to waste. They glanced down, grimacing at the sight of the severed head on the ground. "Okay, eewww. I can't believe she threw that at you, Els." Anna commented, making sure to avoid stepping on it. Elsa only nodded silently, agreeing but knowing she had to keep everything concealed right now. She could not let things get out of control here, so she had to stay calm. Grabbing Anna's hand, Elsa took off after Mrs. Dark, hoping that they could finish this and get back soon.

* * *

Jack's face was grim, realizing that things were bad. He had known something was up with Pitch, but he didn't quite have enough to piece together the truth. However, that was not the worst part. Bunny was still standing by his side, his arms crossed over his chest with a grin on his face. Jack never expected his betrayal and it hurt. "How could you do this to me?" Jack yelled, wanting to send his ice towards his brother. He wanted to attack, but at the same time he could not bring himself to harm his brother. This was not the Bunny he remembered, but it was clear that this Bunny was here to stay.

"Go get him, mates. Don't let him go and bring the Magister his staff." Bunny commanded, glancing towards the nightmares in the room. Two of them began to change shape, shifting until they began to resemble a human form. Jack glared at them, stepping back and preparing to fight. "Oh, I almost forgot! Take a look at the sheila behind you, Frost." Bunny said, making Jack turn his head and see Pippa, held in the hands of two Nightmares, transforming into their human forms. Jack aimed his staff towards them, ready to free his friend from the yellow-eyed monsters.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate. One ounce of fight from you and they have orders to kill the sheila." Aster commented, making Jack's eyes grow wide.

He didn't know what to do, not when Pippa's life was on the line. "The staff, Jack! Give it to me, and I'll let her go." Pitch yelled, growing irritated and impatient with the boy.

Jack closed his eyes for just a moment, before holding it out in front of him in surrender. "Now let her go." Jack demanded, glaring at them and waiting for Pippa to be freed.

"Why would we do that, mate? She's our insurance policy." Bunny said, enraging Jack.

"How could you say that? This isn't the Bunny I know, the man who would always fight to protect people like her." Jack argued, glaring at them and preparing to fight back even without his staff.

"The Magister has gifted me with far more than you can imagine, mate. He's the true embodiment of everything I've been looking for, the one who will make all our hopes a reality." he replied, still defending Pitch.

"Doesn't look like it to me. He just walks all over you like-" Jack began, but he was cut off when Bunny gave another command to the Nightmares. One of them grabbed Jack, pulling him towards the two in front of him and slowly began choking him. Jack pulled at the hands on his neck, fighting for freedom but this thing was strong. He did not know how it had gotten so strong, but it was clearly the result of magic.

Pitch was shouting something in the distance and Jack could see the look of satisfaction on Aster's face as he was choked. Black spots were appearing in his vision, and he was growing weaker, less able to fight back. Jack thought that this was going to be the end, but suddenly he heard a strange buzzing noise. Something was vibrating against his neck, making him glance downwards with his eyes and see his angel pendant rising on its own. Jack may have been surprised at one point, but he no longer cared to react to such things. It flew off of him, attacking the creature as if it had a will of its own. The wings were remarkably sharp, even though it was not necessary to slice through the sand that made the creature. With speed and precision, it made hundreds of cuts in the Nightmare, before it finally collapsed in a pile of sand, leaving Jack gasping for air on the ground.

"Jack, get out of here!" he heard, making him glance back at Caleb in surprise. He was fighting back, using his sword to attack the creatures and free Pippa. He ran towards her, no longer caring to grab his staff. He could always go back for it later and he would still live without it. Caleb continued to fight behind them, slashing at any of the creatures that even attempted to get closer to Jack.

"Well, it seems like someone else has joined the game. Let me pick my player, then. You, go take care of the Shadowhunter." Pitch said, pointing at one of his creations with a grin. It moved quickly, rushing towards Caleb who was distracted with another of the creatures already. With a swift motion, it managed to strike down on Caleb's arm, sending his sword flying from his grasp.

After he was disarmed, the creature still didn't stop. "Yes, that is it. Make his fear grow, feed on it and become stronger." Pitch said gleefully, watching as it moved to strike Caleb down once more. Jack had seen enough however, and he was done letting these things hurt his friend. Glancing around, Jack struggled to find a weapon to use. All he could see were more of these creatures and more sand. He frowned, remembering what Sandy had said about the sand. It absorbed the thoughts of whoever touched it, so theoretically, he could change it, right? Kneeling down, he tried to do just that, pressing a hand against the remains of a creature. It sparkled slightly, but in the end nothing happened.

Jack quickly looked around for something else, before finding Caleb's sword. He dove for it, grabbing it and slashing at the Nightmare that was tormenting Caleb. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Jack yelled, grabbing his hand and running down the hall. Pippa followed closely behind, none of them bothering to look back as a blast of red fire shot out towards them. They ran, ignoring the smell of smoke and death now permeating the entire building.

* * *

Elsa was frowning, trying to figure out where the warlock had gone. They had arrived in a room with no exits, outside of where they had just come from. They appeared to be in what was once a dining room, though the paintings were wrecked with rips and slashes covering them. Glancing down, Elsa could see a pentagram, surrounding a stone statue of some demon with twisted limbs, claws, and horns. Elsewhere, there were portions of ingredients used for spells, varying from feathers to pools of blood.

"Oh, it looks like she is trying to bring back her sister, don't you think Els?" Anna commented, crouching down by the pentagram as she studied it. Her gaze lifted slightly after a moment, staring at something on the other side of the room while Elsa responded.

"Indeed she was. Let us get this over with and get back." Anna's eyes were wide though, pointing at one of many cages along the wall. Squinting slightly, Elsa could see a fleck of color inside. It was too far away for her to pick out too many details, outside of the fact that it was mostly green.

"I think there's something in there. Something alive." Anna whispered. In response to her words, the thing seemed to move, making chirping noises like a bird would.

Elsa watched it when it suddenly backed away, trying to hide away from the object in the pentagram. Elsa switched her attention to the center of it, watching the creature that was now moving. It stood tall in the pentagram, its eyes glowing and revealing rows of gleaming teeth in its mouth. "Anna, stand back." Elsa said, holding _Israfel_ ready to fight.

The demon was clearly alive, and not just some statue collected by the Dark Sisters. It saw Elsa's movement and it was clearly amused. "You dare to attack me in here? No angelic power can breach this circle!" she declared, but Elsa already knew who it was inside the pentagram. Only one other person had been seen in the house.

"Mrs. Dark." she said, watching Anna's eyes widen in surprise. "That's Mrs. Dark? She looks….different, not a bad different! Just, well, you know what I mean." Anna rambled, hesitating when she saw its glare and changing her words at the end.

"This is my true form." she claimed, watching them as they stood outside the pentagram.

"So, you are truly a demon then?" Elsa inquired, still prepared to fight if she made any move to attack. The demon grinned, giving them an even wider display of its rotting teeth, though still sharp enough to kill in seconds.

"Indeed, I am an _Eidolon,_ a shape-changer just like your precious Jackson. However, I cannot become what I transform into, so the Magister needed another. I was chosen to train him, alongside my sister, though he never showed us any gratitude for our efforts." Mrs. Dark hissed.

Anna stepped forward, trying to sympathize with her. "No way! How rude of him? He's just a big meanie, getting everything you deserved and not even appreciating it." Anna declared, making Elsa glance at her in surprise. She wasn't normally clever enough for plans of deceit, but she had pulled that one off rather well.

"Yes, and when he fled the Magister swore out a bounty on me." she added, her eyes burning with hurt.

"Wait, Quin wanted you dead?" Anna asked, irritating the demon for a moment.

"I told you that the vampire isn't the Magister! The Magister is-" she began, only to break off when she discovered the trick. "Your trick will not work on me, little Shadowhunter." she said swiftly, growling at Anna.

"Dang, that was all I had. What do you think we should do now, Elsa?" Anna said softly, staring at the creature.

It was clear that something was off. The demon knew that the Clave was after her, for breaking the Law, yet she stood there unafraid of them. She was ready to face her punishment, rather than turn over her master. After everything she had seen, what she had heard, Elsa knew that there was only one possible answer. The thought alone was almost enough to make her lose control, but she calmed herself at the last moment before asking her question. "Tell me one thing, demon. Is Pitch Black the Magister?" she requested, watching it wail and sink to the ground in despair.

"No! He will think I told you, I will never earn his forgiveness." she cried, while Anna looked shocked at what she had guessed.

"Pitch? But he was just….oh." she said, her face going pale as she figured it out as well. Elsa was still thinking of something else, though, someone else who had deceived them as well. _Poor Jack._ she thought, unable to hide her opinion after what she just realized.

"Aster Gray, he also agreed that Quin was the Magister." she commented, narrowing her eyes at the demon. Pitch had started the chase after the vampire, but it was Aster that had furthered it, telling them where to find him after he had gone into hiding.

"The Magister's human lapdog. He sold his brother to Mortmain, for a handful of empty promises. I would never have done the same to my sister, and yet you claim it is us demons that are evil!" she cried out, laughing at the two Shadowhunters in front of her. Elsa was beginning to realize just how much of a mistake this had been. Aster had betrayed them all, working with Pitch from the very start. He had forced Tooth and North to leave, trying to empty the Institute. When that had failed, Pitch had come to get them to leave himself.

Her mind jumped back to Jack's face when he had come into the weapons' room, begging her to stay. She hadn't even listened to what he had to stay. He had been alone with Pitch for just a moment, but clearly it had been enough for him to know something was off. It might be enough to save him, but right now she knew she had to get there and help. Pitch was there, with Jack, and she could not let him take Jack away. The temperature dropped dramatically, making Elsa chant the mantra she had for years. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._ After a few moments, things were back to normal but she knew it would not last long. She needed to release some of it soon, or it would overwhelm her.

"They can't get inside. They do not have Nephilim blood." she whispered, using that fact to calm herself. Mrs. Dark only laughed louder, glaring at them.

"Oh really? The Magister once spoke to me of his plans, the plans to obtain the blood of a Shadowhunter and use it to gain entry to your precious Institute." she declared, making Elsa frown. It would be hard to accomplish such a feat, but Anna's face looked filled with horror.

"Elsa, they have it. They have _my_ blood." she said, watching Elsa stiffen and freeze, her face going blank.

In that instant, Elsa no longer cared about anything in that house. She had to get out, get back to Jack and make sure he was alive. She tore through the house, trying to get to the exit but the door slammed shut in her face, trapping her inside. Anna had caught up with her, now carrying the cage that held the animal from before. It looked like a small hummingbird, with a strangely human-like face. It's violet eyes reminded Elsa of Tooth, but now was not the time to focus on that.

Fire began to spread across the walls, destroying the curtains and covering the windows. They were a strange green-blue color, smelling of something demonic. It was obvious that the demon had created them, but within the pentagram she could not be killed. "Elsa, we've gotta think of something now!" Anna yelled, trying to avoid the flames. The demon was only laughing, amused at their attempts to escape. After a moment, Elsa had her idea. She was staring at the chandelier on the ceiling, before she figured out how to end this. She threw her blade at the chain holding it up, slicing through it and sending it crashing towards the ground below, where the demon was standing. The glass began to shatter, flying across the room as the metal twisted from the impact.

Eventually, the noise died down and Elsa glanced up at what remained of the chandelier. There was dust underneath it, a result of the collision with the aged stone floor, and she could see blood spreading across the floor. Now that the creature was dead, the flames were gone as well. "Wow, that was amazing Els! Let's get going and figure out what kind of a mess we have to deal with at home." Anna said, her voice cheerful, but her eyes said something else. Elsa couldn't reply, not when she was so rushed for time. She simply threw the doors open and ran out of the room, desperate to get back to Jack.

* * *

Eventually, Jack was led through the halls and to a large door, locked shut with a bolt. "Damm it, I forgot the key! Pippa, stay with me while I go get it." Caleb said, turning around.

"Wait! What should I do?" Jack asked, watching them get ready to leave.

"Stay here and don't mess with anything!" he called back, already running down the stairs again. Jack sighed, deciding to use this chance to take a break from the fight. He leaned against the door, pulling his hood over his head as he thought about what a mess this was. None of this would be happening if he wasn't here. Pitch was coming for him, for his power and nothing else. His mind went back to the fallen servant, the girl that would still be alive if he wasn't here. How many more people would have to die to keep him safe? Jack didn't want to know.

Jack was still leaning against the door when he saw Bunny, grinning with a knife in his hand. "Hello, Frost. Hasn't anyone told you never to race a Bunny? You might be fast, but I have been gifted with certain powers from my master. You'll never get away from me now, mate." he taunted, but Jack was desperate to find his old brother still.

"Aster, this isn't you. You can still go back…we both can. Live the life we have before." Jack offered, glancing up at his brother with sadness in his eyes. He could see that Bunny had changed, but this didn't have to last. Right now, he held Jack's staff in his hands, probably a gift from Pitch for doing such a good job betraying all of his friends.

"I am many things, Jack, but I am not a fool. I have become far more powerful than anyone in London. One day, this city will belong to us and everyone will be safe from these villainous Shadowhunters. I'm sorry you can't see it yet, mate, but these people are the real enemy." he commented, but Jack was not going to let him insult his friends.

"They _saved_ me, Bunny! From the people _you_ sent to kidnap me! How could I possibly hate them?" he asked, wishing he had his staff. He might not fight against Aster with it, but it always made him feel more comfortable.

"It really is a shame that you're not a girl, mate. Pitch would be much more pleased, but he's found a way to make do. Eventually, he will teach you the truth." Bunny said, looking confident in his words.

Jack could see that he truly believed in what he was saying, that somehow Pitch had made him see this perfect world with the two of them on top. "No…you have to listen. Please, Aster, I am just trying to help! All we've ever done is try and help you, both Aunt Harriet and me." Jack whispered, still trying to get Bunny to understand. He couldn't get angry, not if he wanted to keep Bunny calm.

His eyes sparkled a bit at the mention of Aunt Harriet, making Jack wonder what he knew. "Right, that old sheila. Such a sad way to die. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out, mate. I mean, I sent _you_ a box of chocolates, something everyone in New York knows you hate." he commented, his words hitting Jack like a knife to his heart. He had killed their Aunt, over absolutely nothing. His life had ended, all because of his brother. Regardless of if there was a shred of him left deep inside, Jack knew that he could never go back to the way things used to be. Bunny would never be able to forgive himself, even if he went back to how he was before.

"I'm can't believe that you are my brother! He would never-" Jack began, only to be interrupted by Bunny's harsh laugh.

"Brother? You are nothing like me, mate. You aren't even human, just some kind of monster. I've known from the moment I learned the truth that I have no brother." he said, making Jack's face fall. He closed his eyes, not wanting to hear much more.

"You are my brother. That will never change, not to me." Jack replied, his voice low while his hands shook by his sides. Bunny only frowned at him, annoyed with the comment but not bothering to reply.

Jack could see the hint of a figure behind Bunny, but he knew he had to keep his head down or else he would figure out someone was there. "Alright, Frost, let's get going. The Magister is waiting, after all." he said, getting ready to leave.

Just at that moment, Caleb appeared behind him and slammed a lamp into his head. "Well, that wasn't his brightest moment, now was it?" Jack commented, grinning at his joke while Caleb only rolled his eyes.

"What's with the hood?" he asked, but Jack only shook his head, wanting it on to conceal his face. He wanted to be left alone, and this was the closest he could get right now.

"We have the key!" Pippa announced cheerfully, holding it up for him to see. Jack nodded, crouching down and grabbing his staff as she opened the door.

"Such a shame that he had to be a liar. We could have been friends." Caleb commented, shaking his head in disgust at the man on the floor. Jack would have glared at him for the insult to his brother, but right now he couldn't blame Caleb for his beliefs. Aster was no longer the man Jack once knew and it was time to accept that fact.

* * *

It was a relief to see that the horses were still outside. With all of the noise, they easily could have been spooked. "Elsa, we really need to get going. We have to get back to the Institute." Anna said, out of breath from the run outside. Elsa nodded silently, watching Anna get inside the carriage. She was looking feverish after the fight, making Elsa wonder if she had enough of the drug. Right now, though, she had bigger concerns to focus on. Any other night she would have inquired about Anna's health, but right now she was thinking about how to get back as quickly as possible.

"Are you coming, Els?" Anna asked, watching Elsa walk over to the horses. She pulled a knife out from he belt, knowing what had to be done.

"No, I do believe that a single horse will be much faster than a carriage." she replied, making Anna groan.

"Please don't do that! I'll have to ride back all alone with this bird-thing!" she complained, making Elsa smile.

"You were the one that grabbed it. Doesn't it remind you of Tooth?" she commented, climbing on the horse and cutting the harness off. Anna made no move to stop her, but she did sigh and begin playing with the animal.

"Yeah, a little baby Tooth…." she commented, her eyes softening at the sight of the creature. Elsa nodded, finishing her work on the harness and taking off without another word. She could not waste any more time talking with Anna. Jack was in trouble and she had to save him. Thinking of him, she began to smile softly, knowing he would want her to have fun on her race back home.

 **So, I'm trying to real quick finish this story up so I can focus more on my other projects at the moment. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Midnight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Infernal Devices, Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians.

Jack glanced around the Sanctuary, thinking it was not much different from when he had been in here before. Things had been a bit brighter then, when he met Cupcake. Not just the room, but the mood as well. Things weren't looking good, with all of those things wandering around the Institute, just looking for a way to get to Jack. He sat down, next to the fountain and watched the others shiver slightly. "It's so cold in here!" Pippa complained, making Jack shrug. He didn't really get bothered by the cold so he hadn't noticed it when he entered

"Someone should be back soon to help. Elsa or Tooth will be able to get us out of this." Caleb said, trying to sound hopeful. It was probably one of the nicest comments he had made to Jack, but he knew that they were all dealing with this right now. Caleb would go back to normal later, right now they were dealing with this mess.

"Yeah, and then Santa Claus is going to bring us all christmas. Face it, Caleb, we're screwed right now." Pippa commented, sitting down next to Jack with a sigh. He was surprised at her blunt comment, but he gave her a half-smile for it.

Caleb glanced up, narrowing his eyes at Jack for a moment, warning him that the small peace between them was over. "This is all your fault, warlock." he said with menace, watching Pippa's eyes narrow at him.

"Caleb! How can you say that, Jack's our friend?" she asked, immediately jumping to defend him. Jack looked down, keeping his head hidden as they waited for him to respond as well. He agreed with Caleb, something that he doubted Pippa would understand.

"I'm sorry. I've messed everything up." he whispered, his staff held tightly against his chest as he curled up against the edge of the fountain. He wanted to be alone, to get away from all of their voices, but he knew it would never happen, not in this situation.

"Jack, you didn't do anything wrong. Please don't blame yourself." Pippa said, watching him carefully. He kept his head lowered, the hood covering his hair and hiding his face.

"Don't even bother, Pippa. At least he has enough sense to know when he is wrong." Caleb commented, glaring at Jack. He was feeling lost right now, alone and isolated in this room. There was no one who understood him, no one who truly knew who he was. Aster had been that person for so long, but now he was gone. Perhaps Elsa would be next, but he had only met her recently. She had only seen his happier side, never this dark and brooding version of him. Only Aster had been able to pull him out of these moods and now, no one was left other than himself to do the job.

"Jackson! Pippa! It's Elsa!" a voice called out, from the other side of the door. Jack hesitated, recognizing the voice but knowing something was wrong. Elsa rarely called him Jackson, so it was odd for her to use that name now.

"I told you they'd be here! Elsa, I'm in here too!" Caleb yelled, raising his voice to be heard.

The voice sounded anxious now, something that only raised Jack's suspicions even more. Elsa never betrayed her emotions, not with such ease. "Please tell me you're alright! We raced here from Highgate and discovered the door wide open. How in the Angel's name did Pitch get in?" she questioned.

Caleb was getting up, moving towards the door to open it. "Not a clue, but he's here and we've got a big problem." he replied, reaching out for the handle.

"Caleb, don't!" Jack shouted, getting up and moving to stop him. Caleb ignored him, pulling the door wide open and revealing a familiar face behind it. Pitch Black was there, along with a young girl with burning yellow eyes.

* * *

Elsa was glad that she had been glamoured, able to ride through the streets unseen. No one turned to look at the women riding down Farringdon Road as if the devil were chasing her. Her hair was tied tightly into her bun, thankfully, keeping it from whipping around in the wind. If she had been visible, she would not be able to avoid the onslaught of onlookers, not only from her riding the horse but also from her attire. Few people understood how restricting dresses could be, especially when fighting.

Elsa arrived at the Institute in about twenty minutes, much sooner than she would have arrived in the carriage. She felt a deep sense of horror at what lay in front of her. The doors of the Institute were wide open, something that was strictly forbidden by Law. Something had to have gone terribly wrong. She got off the horse, not even bothering to find a way to secure the horse. She took off running towards the steps, thinking only of protecting her friends inside.

* * *

Caleb backed away as soon as he saw who was at the door. Pitch entered, walking swiftly and silently with his Nightmares, most in horse form and the one that appeared as a girl, with Bunny following close behind. Aster glared at Caleb, showing that he knew exactly who had knocked him out. "Bloody ankle-biter!" he yelled, stepping closer only to be stopped by Pitch.

"Aster, could you please fetch that hidden treasure for me." he requested, not even looking behind him to see Bunny's reaction.

He stopped his confrontation, backing away with a nod towards his master. "Of course, mate. Make sure you get this one good." he commented, running off outside of the room.

Pitch glanced at the remaining individuals, shaking his head and sighing. "Well, I suppose we are getting closer to what I've been waiting for. Would you two mind leaving me alone with Jack for a moment?" he asked, his voice filled with false friendliness.

"No! We are not leaving without him." Pippa declared, but Caleb had already started leaving.

She gasped at his actions, moving forward to stop him but Jack shook his head at her. "Let him go. This is his choice to make." Jack told her, but that didn't stop her from continuing to glare at the door that was now closed.

"If you insist on making things messy, then so be it." he commented, turning towards one of his Nightmares. With a wave of his hand, one of them transformed. Now a young man, he waited for instructions for his master. "Grab the servant and kill her." he commanded, making Jack step forward to fight,

He hesitated, knowing just how easy it would be to hit Pippa with his blast. "Excellent choice, father. I do suppose I would have liked to watch the boy suffer as well." the female nightmare commented, smiling as Pippa was grabbed and lifted off of the ground. It had its arms wrapped around her throat, blocking off any of her screams and her ability to breath.

Jack didn't miss the girl's comment, glancing at her with hatred. She had dark black hair, matching the color of Pitch's, and she was dressed in a black dress too, one that flared out wide at her hips. Her burning yellow eyes were the only sign of what she was, just another Nightmare to be destroyed. There was something different about her, though, almost as if there was an intelligence in her face. Glancing back towards Pippa, Jack knew he didn't have time to deal with her, though. "Let her go!" he yelled, trying to figure out how to stop him.

"I suppose we should offer him that deal, Father." the girl commented, glancing at her hand as if she were bored.

"Indeed. Agree to remain here with me, without fighting, and I shall let her go." Pitch told Jack. He nodded, letting his staff drop to his side and showing his willingness to cooperate. Pitch smiled, giving out commands towards his creations before speaking with Jack. "Take her out of this room and do not harm her. Leave Jack Frost alone with Midnight and me."

* * *

Elsa felt a familiar emotion within her, one that reminded her of being a child. She knew something horrific was happening here, and a feeling of dread was rising within her much like it had years ago. She had only been twelve the first time she felt this, holding that box in her father's study. She never imagined that she would feel this here, in one of the only places she felt completely safe. Her gaze wandered around the room, before first resting on the body of Agatha.

She had been the cook at the Institute, one of the servants that was rarely seen outside of the kitchen. Her dress was soaked with blood and her eyes were already blank and glassy, staring up at the ceiling above her. Elsa knelt down and closed her eyes, wishing she could do more for her fallen friend. Even if Elsa hadn't spoken much with her, she felt the pain of her loss. It was still a life after all, regardless of how well she knew Agatha.

Elsa glanced around more, trying to figure out some clue as to what had happened. It was obvious that the Nightmares were here. She could see piles of black sand littering the floor, a sign that someone had put up a fight against them. Glancing around further, she could see spots with ice frozen to them, making her worry increase. Jack had been fighting them, but where was he now? She walked around to the stairs, one of the many paths to take from this room. Jack didn't know this place well, but he should know where the Sanctuary was. It was probably the safest place in the Institute, the place that he could lock himself within and stay safe. With a grim look of determination, Elsa began to walk up the stairs in search for Jack. She would find him, regardless of how long it took.

* * *

"I truly am sorry that this isn't a pleasant experience for you, Jack." Pitch commented, stepping forward with a gleam in his eyes. "After all, I had hoped to introduce you to your bride today, a day that should be a happy one for any young man." he added, gesturing towards Midnight. Jack ignored her, his focus entirely on Pitch right now.

"You're a monster, if you think that this is going to get me to marry that thing you call a daughter." Jack told him, watching as he began to laugh softly.

"Ah, Jack! I knew you would be this way, but never did I expect to have so much fun this day. Perhaps I am a monster, but I will not back down from my position." he replied, stepping closer to Jack.

Jack wanted to bring his staff up to fight, but he knew he could not, especially not after what he had promised. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Frost. I do hope I can be of service to you." Midnight said, giving Jack a small curtsey and making him narrow his eyes at her. She had sounded so cruel before, but now she was being polite. She was almost as cunning as Pitch, making him realize that this was the finished product of the Nightmares.

"This…she has demon energies." Jack whispered, backing away.

Midnight giggled, nodding at him. "Of course, silly! That's what makes me Father's favorite, and you're bride. I'm special, because I am the closest thing to alive that one of us can get. I've fed on so much fear, gaining so much strength. Soon, I shall even be able to-" she began, only to be cut off by a harsh look from Pitch.

"That's enough, for now. You are indeed a clever boy, for one so young. Before we go any further, there is something I would like you to do." he announced, stepping forward with a pocket watch in his hand.

Jack frowned, wondering what he could possibly want now. As he studied it closer, Jack began to realize what it was. He had been trained to transform into others, perfecting that trick while almost completely ignoring his other powers. This was what it had all been for, to transform into whoever had once owned this watch. "Take it, Jack." Pitch commanded, watching as he reached out to grab it from his hands.

"Why? Why am I doing this for you?" Jack asked, holding it in his hands and frowning as he saw the initials L-M on the back, along with a decorative star. It was a clue, but he didn't quite know what they stood for yet.

"I wish to meet that man again, why else? You will do this for me, Jack, I know you will. I know your power, of how well you were trained. I know that you are one of a kind, that no one else can mimic your power. I _made_ you, Jack, therefore you owe me this." Pitch announced, watching him with his golden eyes.

Jack was stepping back, not wanting to believe his words. "No…you can't be my father…" he whispered, shaking his head before Pitch laughed at his comment.

"Such a foolish boy, I am the reason you exist, but that does not mean I fathered you." he responded, glancing at Jack with amusement in his eyes. Jack knew it would eventually turn into annoyance, but for now he had to buy himself some time. Glancing down, Jack saw a back-up plan, if things got to be too bad. The knife Bunny had from before had slid all the way over here and it was resting by his foot. He crouched down, keeping his eyes on Pitch and giving him one of his usual grins. It was hard to pull off, when he was feeling so upset over everything, but Pitch seemed to buy it.

"Well, as great as that is, I'm still not quite feeling motivated yet." Jack told him, tilting his head to the side as he discreetly grabbed the knife with his open hand.

"You will do as I say, and you will do it now or face the wrath of my army. I am telling you to Change!" Pitch shouted, glaring at Jack.

"No, I will not. You will give me answers, and then I will consider helping you. After all, it is only fair. I want to know who I am, _what_ I am. It is a simple enough question, I think." Jack told him, but Pitch had clearly reached his limit on patience.

"You are a fool, Jack, a fool that will suffer as a result. Your friend will suffer for your refusal" he announced, turning around to walk outside. Jack knew he needed to do something, quickly. Glancing down at the dagger, he frowned and decided that he knew exactly what to do. Midnight would surely keep Pitch safe from any attack Jack tried, so he only had one option left.

"I suggest that you stop right there, Pitch." Jack called out, watching him turn around with an eyebrow raised. Jack slowly turned the dagger around, pointing it at his own chest while Pitch's eyes widened. Jack knew he had him now, he just had to explain his plan and Pitch would leave. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can kill your plans. Take one more step towards that door and I will put this knife through my heart."

* * *

Anna was lucky that she had managed to repair the harness after Elsa destroyed it to free the horse. She had tried to rush back, but even so it took her quite some time to join the others. Elsa's horse was untethered by the stairs of the Institute, clearly exhausted, but well. At least she was here already, but she was more concerned about the sight in front of her. The doors were wide open, the sight of something that shouldn't ever be there.

Glancing down at the cage in the carriage, she sighed and decided to leave it behind. "I'll be back Babytooth, I promise." she said, deciding that the name actually fit her quite well. The animal seemed to nod at her, making Anna wonder if it understood her words as she ran off. "Elsa! Oh Elsa, where are you?" she called out, walking towards the entrance. She needed to get inside, to help her save Jack. He was her friend, one that had risked his life to protect her. Even though she had been dazed, she could still remember how he stood over her with his staff, ready to face down the creatures that threatened them so many days ago. It had warmed her heart to know he cared about her, but now was not the time to focus on that.

"Anna!" A voice called out, making her grin and move towards the voice. Someone was standing in the hall, surrounded by people with strange yellow eyes. They almost reminded her of the people that had attacked on the bridge, with the same silent movements and terrifying presence. Next to them, Caleb and Pippa were being watched, still alive, but clearly captives right now. "You have to leave, before-" Pippa began, but Anna already saw who was coming. Aster, standing beside one of the Nightmares, which was carrying the Pyxis.

"I heard that only a Shadowhunter can touch it, but apparently sand isn't exactly alive, now is it?" he commented, grinning at Anna. "Nice to see you again, sheila. Best be off now, don't want to keep the Magister waiting." he told her, but Anna was not letting him leave so easily.

"Oh no you don't! How could you do this to Jack? He worked so hard to get you back and you just turn around and do this to him? It isn't nice and you have to apologize to him." she huffed, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Anna, this isn't really the time-" Caleb began, but Bunny was staring her down now. He was much taller than her, even taller than Jack, and his presence was quite intimidating.

"That thing is none of my concern, sheila. You will regret those words, though. Kill her." he commanded, turning towards one of the Nightmares before walking off. Anna would have stopped him, but she was now too busy fighting off the creature in front of her. She was already tired from her fight with Mrs. Dark, but she knew she had to fight through this and stop this one too.

Anna quickly pulled out her blade, slashing it towards the creature. It nimbly dodged, rushing around the edge before returning to attack. It attempted to bight her with its horse-like jaw, making Anna shriek and jump back. "Looks like she needs my help. Why can't anyone do things on their own?" Caleb commented, elbowing the human-like form of the Nightmare holding him to be freed. He stumbled out of its grip, almost tumbling into Anna.

"Careful. Here, this might help." she said, handing him a blade. He nodded in response, holding it ready to face the creature he had just broken free of.

Anna sliced towards her enemy, this time striking it down and watching it vanish into a cloud of black sand. She turned to help Caleb, only to watch with wide eyes as North came in and destroyed it, freeing both Caleb and Pippa from their grasp. Anna looked around, trying to find Bunny only to discover that he had left a long time ago. "Come on! Why'd you let him get away?" she asked, glaring at Caleb.

"Don't go blaming me, you were the one that ran in here without a plan!" Caleb argued, backing away from Anna's angry face.

"I shouldn't need a plan in the first place, this is-" she was saying, only to be cut off by Tooth.

"Stop it! What is going on in here?" she asked, her eyes gazing around the Institute.

"Aster has been lying to us, working for Pitch the entire time." Caleb told them, watching horror sink in on both her face and North's.

"Oh no…" she whispered, sitting down for a moment and wrapping her arms around herself.

Nicholas touched her shoulder, trying to convey his sympathy even though he felt just as lost. "Where is Jack?" he asked, glancing towards the three that might know.

"He's in the Sanctuary." Pippa said quietly, sitting on the ground and crying softly.

"Well, then that's where Elsa is too." Anna declared, knowing that her friend would want to be the hero of the day. She only hoped Elsa got there soon enough.

* * *

"Stop! You know that you can't come back from this, right?" Midnight asked, frowning slightly.

Pitch was narrowing his eyes at both of them, a frown on his face. "He isn't afraid, not in the slightest." he commented, grinning slightly as he stepped closer.

Jack pressed the tip to his chest a bit harder, hard enough to draw blood which bled through the front of his hoodie. "Stay back." he warned, watching Pitch simply observe him for a moment.

"Indeed, you are quite clever. I suspected as much, but never did I imagine to be playing this game with someone such as yourself." he commented, shaking his head. "You want answers? Very well, I suppose I can tell you a little bit. If you so badly wish to know about your family, I might even be able to summon the thing that fathered you, though he does get annoyed with too many interruptions." he declared, grinning wildly at Jack.

He understood enough of the hint, though. Jack's father was a demon, making him a warlock. It didn't make sense, though, not if Pitch had somehow been involved in giving him this power. "You are lying. I can't be a warlock, I have no mark." he insisted, watching Pitch only shake his head.

"That is a mystery indeed." he replied cryptically, walking around the room in as he kept his gaze on Jack.

"One I suggest you start explaining." Jack added, making him sigh.

"You are getting rather boring, Frost. Perhaps your mother had no idea what she was either." he suggested, making Jack narrow his eyes at the man. He hated word games like this, games that Pitch seemed to love right now. "You know, I had planned on marrying you myself when you were born. Plans had been made for years before I was even alive, plans which I saw to their completion. Luckily, they had created a backup plan in the event that you were not…compatible with me. Midnight here is the perfect substitute, so loyal to anyone she serves." he continued, making Jack's eyes widen. This was much more than he expected and he did not know if he wanted to hear more.

"Leave us alone." Jack whispered, his body shaking. He was not going to take this anymore.

"Oh? You think it will be that easy to get rid of me. I can sense your fear, Jack Frost, and I can tell that you aren't afraid. You won't go through with it, not really." Pitch said, stepping closer to Jack. He watched Pitch move, picturing Elsa just one more time in his mind. By her side, he could see a smiling Anna with Tooth and North standing behind them. All of them together, just one big family. With a smile on his face, he countered Pitch's statement with ease.

"Yes, I will." he promised, watching horror spread into Pitch's expression. It was too late, though. Jack spun around, facing the fountain as he collapsed into the water, blood spilling down from his chest.

* * *

Elsa had managed to avoid finding any of the Nightmares as she walked through the Institute, finally arriving at the door to the Sanctuary. She was determined to save Jack, to get inside and keep him safe. She finished the Open rune on the door with ease, drawing a blade from her belt. " _Jerahmeel."_ she whispered, bringing her seraph blade to life. It blazed up in her hand as she began to open the door, ready to fight any number of those creatures within.

Elsa froze at what she saw inside. Jack Frost was collapsed by the fountain, the water stained just as red as the front of his strange shirt. An even wider pool of blood was spreading underneath him. In one hand, his staff lay loosely in his grip and in his other was a knife. His icy blue eyes were closed and Pitch was by his side. Elsa had seen enough to know what had happened. Pitch stood up as she walked in, still stained with the blood of Jack. By his side, Elsa noticed a strange girl for the first time, but she ignored her for now.

"You killed him." she whispered, her voice filled with an unfamiliar rage. She had gotten so used to hiding her feelings, to keeping everything in check, that the sound of emotion in her voice was foreign to her. In her mind, she was seeing her past, images of finding a strange fog covering the library. Walking inside and discovering what lay within, screams surrounding her as the fog faded away. Walking down the road to London, her mind repeating the one fact she knew to be true. She had destroyed everything, lost everything from her old life.

"I did not touch him. He did this to himself." Pitch said, sorrow in his voice. The girl by his side was touching his arm, her eyes gazing up at the man that was seeming to ignore her.

"You're lying." she said, her voice quiet and calm for just one more moment. She had reigned in her emotions for just a moment, using memories of her past but it would not last for long. She would destroy this man, then she would release her rage and pain on the world around her. "When I drive one of these into human flesh, it burns as it cuts through you. You will die in agony, burning from the inside out." she told him, stepping forward with her weapon.

"Really? You think you are upset? This was years, so many years, of work all destroyed in one blow." he said, glancing towards Jack once more.

Elsa was done listening to him. "Perhaps you will be glad to know that your pain will not last much longer." she informed him, lunging forward and thrusting her blade towards him. The girl stepped closer to him, just as her blade touched the edge of Pitch's cloak. He vanished from sight, as did the girl that had been here. If she hadn't known any better, she would have guessed that he was a warlock that just performed magic.

Regardless, none of it mattered anymore. She saw Jack on the ground, and she had to be by his side. Tears were falling from her cheeks, the first tears she had shed in years. She let herself feel for once, sobbing as she grabbed Jack and pulled him closer, feeling her power begin to release itself beyond her control. Ice spread from her feet, covering the walls, windows, and doors. It didn't stop, not until the entire room was filled with ice and snow, no color other than white to be seen.

"Jackson." she whispered, pain clearly audible in her voice. She no longer had to worry about hiding, not when he was gone. At least it had been a better death than the alternative. Elsa picked his body up, pressing her head into his neck and breathing in his sent, wanting to stay as close to him as possible. She wanted to imagine that this was nothing but a dream, that he was still here and alive. Nothing could be done to bring him back, though.

"Elsa?" she heard, making her body freeze and pull back slightly. She wasn't quite able to pull away completely, needing to confirm that it was true first. As she did so, she found herself looking into a familiar pair of icy blue eyes. He was alive, but he was badly injured. She needed to get him help now, but she had frozen over the room and trapped them inside. She sobbed harder, realizing that she had condemned him to death when he could have been saved. "Pitch…is he gone?" he asked, his voice sounding weak.

Elsa nodded weakly, wanting to give him some comfort before he passed on. "Yes, we're all safe, Jack. I…" she said, not certain what to tell him. She no longer knew how to express herself to anyone, not after years of hiding her true self.

"You…are you crying?" Jack asked, his voice soft as his hand reached up to stroke her cheek. She felt it gently brush against her face, creating a trail of warmth on her skin.

"I'm sorry, I wish… I just don't know…" she said, sobbing too much to get much out.

Jack frowned at her, clearly not understanding what was wrong. "Look, whatever it is, it's going to be okay. Pitch is gone and we're all here to fight back another day. We can have another race if you'd like, try and cheer yourself up." Jack offered, making her blink in surprise. How could he be so cheerful with a wound like that?

"But, you're injured…"she whispered, watching him glance down at his shirt and blink in realization.

"Oh, right. Is that why you're upset?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. When Elsa didn't answer, he gave her a smile and shook his head. "It isn't my blood, Elsa. I tricked him, using my ability." Jack said, sitting up but staying by her side.

"Then why are you bleeding?" she asked, touching his chest where the stain was. She could feel his heart pounding underneath her hand, reassuring her that he was indeed alive, but she needed more. She needed to hear his voice, to know that he was going to recover from this before she could calm down.

"Right, I never really talked about that. One time, I Changed into a person who had died of a gunshot wound. It was the first person that I actually was asked about their death, so it was quite a bit of a shock to realize that I got to live through it with them. Blood poured down my chest then and when I Changed into her just now, it did the same. Didn't quite expect to make all this ice, but it worked anyway. " he explained, giving her a small smile after glancing around the room. "Part of me didn't want it to work. I've felt so upset lately, blaming myself for all of this mess. I really don't know if I should have actually gone through with it or not, but I thought of you and I knew that I wasn't ready to die yet." he added, his smile fading slightly as he gazed into her face.

Her walls were gone already, shattered completely by what she had thought was his dead body. Even now, he got past any attempt she had made at building them back up. She had never seen any suffering in him, not since he arrived. She had to make sure he knew that he was not responsible for this, not in any way. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest. "It's not your fault, Jack, it never was. Don't go blaming yourself for what you are, it never ends well." she told him, feeling his arms wrap around her after a moment.

"Thank you, Els. I think I needed to hear that." he whispered, his head pressing into her hair. She smiled happily, comfortable right here in his arms for a moment. She opened her mouth, about to tell him the one thing that would have destroyed it all. She felt a jolt of terror within her, one that reminded her of what was wrong with what she was doing. Jack must have seen the change, because he pulled back for a moment and frowned slightly at her. "Elsa, what is it?" he asked, but she couldn't say anything in response. Her mind was back in the past once more, one phrase echoing within her mind. _I have lost everything._


	22. Awful Wonder

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or The Infernal Devices

Jack Frost was feeling left out, knowing that he really didn't need to be at the ceremony but feeling alone in the Institute by himself. He had very little to do here, normally entertaining himself by playing games with others. Jack had been interrogated about his time with Pitch two days ago. He had tried to speak with Elsa afterwords, but she had vanished and he had not been able to find her since then. Jack needed to know what was going on with her. He thought that she had just wanted to be friends but after the other night, he wasn't so sure.

He still remembered how she had come in. He had woken up, only to discover that Elsa was embracing him. While he hadn't exactly minded, he never expected to see that. She had been crying as well, thinking that he was almost dead. Jack was glad that she cared for him, but he wanted to know just how deep that care went. He knew that he could return that sentiment, if she desired it. Closing his eyes, Jack sighed and decided that he needed to find her tonight, once she was back.

There was another issue, though, one he was trying to avoid thinking about. He was probably going to have to leave soon. He had brought Aster here and ended up being partially responsible for Pitch coming in the first place. He deserved to be kicked out, at the very least. At least Elsa seemed to want him to stay, believing that he wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

"Jack, may I come in?" Tooth asked from outside his room, making him glance up and walk over to the door. He let her inside, watching her walk over to the window. Behind her, a smaller figure fluttered inside, flying around Jack before landing on his shoulder. He knew that Anna had taken her from the Dark Sisters house, that the animal was the result of some kind of magical experiments they had been running. Regardless, she seemed happy and harmless and she was so cute.

"Hey, Babytooth. Looks like you're feeling better." Jack commented, knowing that she had looked pretty bad after first being released. She nodded quickly, still staying on his shoulder as Tooth began to talk to him.

"With everything that's happened Jack, I think that we—" Tooth began but Jack sighed and shook his head at her.

"Yeah, I figured as much. I know I messed up, I'll start getting my things together now." he told her, walking over to his bed before sitting down and thinking of where to go.

"No! Jack, I don't want you to go!" she said, making him glance up at her in surprise. "I want you to stay. I have a feeling that we're going to need your help to find Pitch." she told him, her eyes wide and pleading. Jack wondered why she seemed to think that he would leave, after all they had gone through together. He had lost his only blood relative left, so the people here were his family now.

"Uh, wow. I guess it looks like I'll be around for a bit longer then." Jack commented, watching her smile at him and wrap her arm around him in a hug.

"Thank you, Jack! Trust me, we'll make sure you feel right at home." she promised, smiling at him. Jack grinned right back at her, feeling more like himself after the past few days of rest. Things were going to get better now, he was sure of it.

* * *

Jack was practically running towards the attic, excited to speak with Elsa. Tooth was the one that told him where to look, smiling eagerly as he rushed through the halls towards her hiding spot. He walked inside, smiling as he saw her standing next to the window and staring out at the city below. "Hey, what are you up to?" Jack asked, walking over to join her.

She did not look away, her gaze still focused on the city outside. " _And I behold London, a Human awful wonder of God._ It is a quote, by Blake. Staring out here now, I'm trying to see the city he described." she commented, finally turning her gaze away from the window. He could see that she was struggling with something, but Jack did not know what it was. She had shut herself off once more, leaving Jack stuck with guessing her feelings once more.

"I know I told you not to blame yourself, but I find myself unable to take my own advice." she commented, making Jack smile softly at her.

"Yeah, well it isn't all that easy. You just did what you thought was right, that's all any of us did." he told her quietly, looking out the window for a moment. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about though, not after the news he had just gotten. "Hey, I've got some good news! Tooth said that I can stay at the Institute for a while." he told her, grinning at her. When she did not return his smile, it slowly began to fade. Had he just imagined her attitude the other night? She seemed to be acting as if nothing had happened, but he could not ignore what he had seen.

"Sorry, that is good news. I simply have a lot on my mind." Elsa said after a moment, nodding towards him. "I've been meaning to speak with you, actually. I am well aware that I gave you the wrong impression the other night." she began, making Jack narrow his eyes and interrupt her speech.

"Really? This again? You told me last time that you only wanted to be friends, stop-" Jack began, shocked when she silenced him with a kiss. He blinked a few times, uncertain at first before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He wanted to hold her like this forever, to keep her by his side regardless of what was to come. She tangled her hands into his hair, her eyes closed before pulling back.

"No…Jack, this can't happen. I-" she began, but Jack was not letting her run away this time.

"Enough with this! I've been trying to figure you out since I got here, Elsa, stop running away from your feelings." he told her, trying to get her to tell him what was going on.

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them he saw someone else entirely. They were harsh, a gaze that held power and strength but forgave no one. "Perhaps you can live that way. That only shows how little you understand of our world." she said swiftly, making Jack frown and step back.

"Then help me understand. What do you want?" he asked, reaching out towards her only to stop when she sent him a freezing look.

"I am a Shadowhunter, bound by duty to live by the Law and protect humans. You are a warlock, of what kind is unknown, but that fact is true." she said, but Jack was still confused. "I have a reputation to uphold, Mr. Gray, one which does not involve dalliances with warlocks." she finished, turning away from him and leaving him staring at her in shock. Her words had been so harsh, unlike the calmness he had grown used to from her. He remembered what Anna had described to him, how Elsa had once pushed others away with terrible stories about herself. Perhaps this was that side of Elsa, but either way it did not matter. He did not want to go through this anymore, getting close to her only to be tossed aside with a wave of anger.

"Thanks for clearing that up. Trust me, I won't be bothering you again, Ms. Herondale." he told her, turning around and walking out. He didn't turn back, not watching as she held her hand to her mouth and stared after his retreating figure with a look of utter despair and loss.

* * *

Jack found himself back in his room, the only place he could go to when he wanted to be alone. Babytooth had wandered back inside at some point and she was watching him as he sat by the window, gazing out at the city just as Elsa had done a few moments ago. He had his hood pulled over his head, and his staff hanging in his hand by his side.

Jack was distracted by the sound of music across the hall, making him smile as he thought of Anna. Elsa may not have been happy about his news, but he knew of at least one person who would be. After all, he did have a promise to keep to her. Getting up, Jack began to walk towards his door, with Babytooth flying after him. "Come on, let's go see Anna." he told the animal, watching her chirp in response. He walked into her room without knocking, not wanting to interrupt her playing.

"Jack, is that you?" she asked, making him smile softly. She had asked something similar when he first arrived, expecting Elsa to be there instead.

"No, it's a ghost. Many people get us confused." Jack told her, watching her smile and set her violin down.

"Yay! Tooth just told me the news!" she cheered, rushing forward and grinning at him. He smiled back at her, shrugging slightly.

"Well, I figured I should tell you that I'd be keeping my promise." he told her, watching her smirk at him.

"Well, do you want to build a snowman? It can be our way of celebrating!" she offered, stepping back and giving him room. Deciding that he needed something to distract himself, he swung his staff and brought snow into the room, watching it fall and build up on the ground.

"It is still amazing every time you do that." Anna commented, walking forward and starting their creation.

"You know, Pitch told me something that has gotten me thinking lately." Jack commented as they started, making Anna snort.

"Well, I wouldn't believe a word he says. That guy is creepy and he lies way to much." she told him, but Jack was shaking his head.

"Not about this. He told me that my father was a demon, but that my mother was something else as well." he told her, watching her pause and frown back at him.

"Well, that just proves it. Any children of demons become normal warlocks, regardless of their other parent. I mean, sometimes you get a few oddities, but they all end up with the warlocks' mark." she explained, watching him nod.

"What about my hair and eyes? Is that considered a warlocks' mark?" he asked, watching her frown.

"Not really. I mean, I suppose it is possible, but normally they are present since birth and they tend to be a bit more….obvious." she said, moving on to the next ball for their snowman.

Jack knelt down to help her, nodding in response. "I guess that makes sense. I'm just trying to figure this out, get some answers about what I really am." Jack told her.

"Well, I'm certain that there are answers for you, then! Trust me, I'll help you search for your origin, Jack." Anna told him, smiling at him as she began to lift the body onto the base of their creation.

"Thanks, I'm glad to have you here with me, Anna." Jack told her, watching her giggle and throw a ball of snow at him. He grinned, dodging with ease even though he had been in the process of creating the final snowball for their snowman.

"You do realize that you are delaying the creation of Olaf!" he announced, watching her smile back at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Just keep in mind that you have more family than you think, Jack. All of us here at the Institute are one big family and you are a part of it now." she told him, smiling as their final ball grew larger.

He nodded, before growing distracted at the sound of something buzzing outside the door. He opened it up, holding his staff ready to fight, only to discover that his angel was outside, rushing straight towards him and into his hands. He remembered what it had done before and he grinned, placing it around his neck once more. "What was that?" Anna asked, frowning at him. Keeping his grin, Jack gave her his reply. "My guardian angel."

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
